


Крик ангела

by Fannni



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asiarafael comfort for Crowley, Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Bromance, Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Mutual Aid, Other, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Resurrection, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Wounds, body exchange, bookstore, damage, mutual assistance, postcanon, torture in hell, treatment Crowley, true bodies, АУ, Азиарафаэль комфортит Кроули, Обмен телами, ангст, броманс - Freeform, взаимовыручка, взаимопомощь, воскрешение, дружба, истинные тела, книжный магазин, лечение Кроули, повреждение, постканон, пытки в аду, раны, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: После неудавшегося Апокалипсиса и изгнания в Ад Сатана забирает с собою Кроули, дабы примерно его наказать — так, как это умеют делать в Аду, — а Азирафаэль не собирается с этим мириться и повышает голос на Господа. Рейтинг за травмы и медицинские манипуляции.*Примечание 1: частичное AU относительно финала событий на авиабазе.Примечание 2: частичное AU относительно настоящих причин некоторых канонных событий.Примечание 3: Господь, Она же Всевышний, в этой Вселенной женского рода, а Смерть — мужского. Это непостижимо, но следует принять как данность.Примечание 4: не только совы не то, чем кажутся.Предупреждение: осторожно, в тексте имеется в наличии стекло!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Оружие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> обложка от Анны Матвеевой

Когда говорят об ангельском оружии, почему-то первым делом вспоминают молнии или хотя бы огненный меч. Наверное, потому, что они наиболее эффектно выглядят со стороны: грозные высверки на фоне черных низко нависших туч, первая в мире гроза и гроза, как тогда казалось, для этого мира последняя, защита Восточных Врат и пламенный взгляд Войны поверх пока еще не пылающего лезвия. Что-то в таком духе, тревожном и пафосном.

Второй на ум обычно приходит святая вода повышенной качественности, так называемая наисвятейшая (что бы под этим термином ни подразумевалось теми, кто произносил его, при этом еще и бровями двигая особым образом, чтобы точно уж никаких сомнений). Тоже по-своему красиво. Два слова на клочке бумаги, вспыхнувшей от соприкосновения с водой обычной, озадаченные утки, не привыкшие к таким спецэффектам в пруду парка Святого Джеймса, который они давно уже полагали своим. Клетчатый термос с плотно пригнанной крышкой (и завинченной так туго, что у завинчивавшего побелели костяшки) и тонкие пальцы, обхватившие его нервно и нежно, то ли вздрагивающие, то ли поглаживающие в ласке почти интимной. Ведро над дверью, и грязная дымящаяся лужа на полу, и пульверизатор с предательской каплей, и ванна, конечно же, полная ванна, отгороженная заклятиенепробиваемым стеклом, за которым так и не нашлось ни единой резиновой уточки.

Третьими, как правило, вспоминают крылья — и совершенно напрасно, кстати, про них вспоминают так поздно, ибо кромки перьев вошедшего в боевой режим ангела тысячекратно острее мономолекулярных и даже пылающих лезвий и вспарывают плоть самого мироздания только так. А вы знаете, сколько перьев в крыле того же, к примеру, рядового серафима? И учтите еще, что крыльев этих у него целых шесть!

Только вот все это далеко не основное ангельское оружие. Не неотъемлемое. Меч легко потерять или просто отдать, потому что кому-то он намного нужнее («Забирайте и валите отсюда, мне еще дырку за вами запечатывать, а то вон уже лев сбежал!»), а святой водой может легко воспользоваться любой священник или даже малолетний оболтус с водяным пистолетом. Крылья — дело другое, конечно, но войти в боевой режим вне боевой обстановки довольно проблематично. К тому же крылья так легко обломать.

Однако у каждого ангела есть оружие, личное неотъемлемое оружие, выданное при сотворении и срощенное с его сутью. Оружие, отобрать которое попросту невозможно.

***

Азирафаэль являлся Ангелом Господним, и потому его терпение по определению было ангельским. Ангельским — в данном случае это значит очень и очень большим, позволяющим многое выдержать, не теряя улыбки, достоинства и исключительно ангельской вежливости. Оно было ангельским, это терпение, да.

Но все же не беспредельным*.

Говоря другими словами, Азирафаэль большую часть времени был очень терпеливым даже для ангела. Но и его воистину ангельскому терпению однажды пришел конец.

Терпение ангела закончилось в тот миг, когда на порог Господнего Кабинета (перед которым Азирафаэль то ли нес бессменную сидячую вахту, то ли устраивал такую же сидячую забастовку вот уже только хозяйка этого кабинета знает сколько времени) два изначально черных, а нынче перепуганных до почти полного обесцвечивания одноразовых демоненка бросили окровавленное и переломанное тело Кроули. И Азирафаэль закричал.

Нет, на самом деле все произошло немного не так. Сначала дрогнули Высшие Сферы, пробитые спонтанным лифтом с самого Нижнего этажа (спонтанные лифты, возникающие где ни попадя, не нравятся никому, и Высшие Сферы не являются исключением). Потом сильно пахнуло озоном и скотобойней, и совсем немножечко — серой, а у самых ног Азирафаэля, пачкая грязно-алым стерильно белый пол Того Самого Коридора перед Тем Самым Кабинетом, влажно шлепнулось нечто трудно определимое, черно-алое, местами с торчащим белым. Азирафаэль нахмурился и поднял голову, еще не понимая, но Эрики панически рванули в лифт, подпихивая друг друга и путаясь в собственных ногах, энергетическая шахта схлопнулась сама в себя за их спинами, рухнув в так вожделенную ими Преисподнюю, а нечто черно-алое содрогнулось и засипело, царапая белый пластик переломанными пальцами и выплевывая на него кровавые сгустки.

Вот тогда-то Азирафаэль и закричал — даже раньше, чем увидел знакомую прядь, алую не только от пропитавшей ее крови.

Азирафаэль закричал***.

И Небеса содрогнулись****.

_______________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

* Всё в этой Вселенной имеет свои пределы и границы — кроме, разумеется, самой Вселенной и самой Господа, поскольку первая воистину безгранична, а всё, что касается второй/второго, по определению Непостижимо и Неиссякаемо — и мы сейчас имеем в виду вовсе не только вопросы Божественного Планирования. Однако Ангелы Господни хоть и принадлежат к Божественной Епархии в качестве периферийных гаджетов с относительно дружелюбным интерфейсом, однако в подкатегорию беспредельных и непостижимых все же не включены**.

** ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ к ПРИМЕЧАНИЮ — хотя некоторым из ангелов и кажется, что по поводу беспредела можно было бы поспорить.

*** Стоит отметить, что ангелы довольно редко разговаривают на повышенных тонах и уж тем более кричат, предпочитая выяснять отношения молча. И вовсе не по причине своего поистине ангельского терпения. И даже не потому, что громкие вскукареки по поводу или без унижают ангельское достоинство. Просто все они отлично помнят, чем заканчиваются склоки с громкими криками на Небесах, когда Всевышний как раз настроилась хорошенько вздремнуть. 

**** Во многих человеческих книгах ангелы по особым, строго оговоренным случаям трубят в огромные трубы и это приводит к разнообразным фатальным последствиям. Далее, как правило, идет доскональное и очень подробное перечисление этих последствий: обрушившиеся лавины, вышедшие из морских волн чудовища или несущие смерть всем праведникам развратные красотки верхом на единорогах, обращенные в кровь и выкипевшие моря, снесенные с лица земли горы и города — их число и красочность раздирающих душу описаний варьируется в довольно широких пределах и находится в прямой зависимости от личной кровожадности переписчика первоначальной рукописи, буйства его фантазии и того, насколько с ним в тот день был суров отец-настоятель при распределении ежеутренних уроков по умерщвлению плоти или каких других начинаний, полезных с его, отца-настоятеля, точки зрения.

Как бы там ни было, в подавляющем большинстве подобных книг рано или поздно упоминаются ангельские трубы. Только вот ни в одной из тех рукописей не говорится о наличии у ангелов третьей руки. Или хотя бы о том, чем же именно собравшиеся на войну ангелы эти трубы держали. Потому что если у тебя в одной руке относительно огненный меч (для покарания врагов и грешников), а в другой — совершенно недвусмысленная оливковая ветвь (для благословения праведников), то пришлось бы приложить довольно оригинальные усилия определенного рода, чтобы как-то удержать еще и трубу*****. Ну, если все ангелы правильно и однозначно понимают то, что имеется в виду под усилиями определенного рода.

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ к ПРИМЕЧАНИЮ  
***** Нет, на самом деле ангелы не используют трубы. Они кричат. И этого, как правило, бывает достаточно.


	2. Ожидание

Азирафаэль был молчаливым ангелом. Во всяком случае, никто на Небесах не мог припомнить, чтобы он кричал. Никогда.

Он не кричал в тот день, когда так и не случился Апокалипсис.

Нет, он кричал, конечно, но так, как кричат обычные люди, не ангелы. Словно был человеком сам, словно вокруг все тоже были просто людьми. Даже на демона — своего демона! — он кричал именно так, чисто по-человечески. Может быть, потому, что за шесть тысяч лет как-то успел привыкнуть кричать на него именно так, чтобы даже случайно не получилось по-настоящему. А потом оказалось, что и на всех четырех Всадников кричать удобнее всего тоже именно так. И именно так только с ними и срабатывает. И разве что со Смертью оно таки не работает, ибо Смерть от начала Вселенной привык к самым разным крикам — и точно так же привык игнорировать их все.

И потом, когда древняя трагедия повторилась уже в виде фарса и дети расправились с непобедимыми Всадниками, а Сатана, посланный куда подальше собственным взбунтовавшимся сыном (и никому это ничего не напоминает, правда же?), провалился обратно в Ад, Азирафаэль тоже не закричал. Только смотрел на залитую бетоном площадку опустевшей авиабазы, просто смотрел, сжав побелевшие губы в нитку, и глаза его были огромными и почти черными. Хотя тогда-то как раз и было бы самое время кричать, потому что фарс оказался не таким уж смешным и Сатана ушел не один.

Он прихватил с собой Кроули.

***

— Они его не убьют! — твердо сказал Адам.

Азирафаэль кивнул и ничего не ответил. Твердости в интонации Адама было куда больше, чем в глазах, но Азирафаэль в глаза ему не смотрел, да и кивнуть было необходимо: Адам топтался рядом и все никак не уходил, а у распахнутой дверцы старенького автомобиля его терпеливо дожидался мистер Янг, настоящий отец — теперь уже окончательно настоящий. И терпение его, и без того далеко не ангельское, грозило вот-вот закончиться.

— Он справится! — сказала Пеппер. — Ставлю молочный зуб, мистер Фелл, что ваш инфернальный друг хотя бы наполовину женщина, а женщины куда лучше приучены выживать. Это заложено в эволюции! Мы бы просто иначе не смогли существовать в этом мире оголтелого мужского шовинизма и патриархального домостроя.

Азирафаэль снова кивнул, сосредоточенно разглядывая ровное бетонное покрытие, на котором не осталось даже царапины. Словно несколько минут назад тут никто вовсе и не прорывался из самых глубин Ада, словно никто тут никогда не стоял, отчаянно щуря желтые глаза и зажав в руке бесполезную монтировку. Кажется, он даже не заметил героической попытки Пеппер его утешить.

Анафема ничего не сказала. И не дала ничего сказать Ньюту, когда тот попытался было сунуться. Впрочем, этого Азирафаэль не заметил тоже. У него была одна мысль, и он думал эту мысль по кругу, упорно и настойчиво, снова и снова. Мысль эта была предельно проста и весьма конкретна: в Аду не так-то легко достать святую воду.

Демон не может вот так вот запросто войти в церковь и зачерпнуть из чаши. Даже Кроули не смог, а уж он-то по этой части был весьма натренирован за шесть тысяч лет. Но не смог. Придумывал хитрые схемы и строил сложные планы. И другие не смогут. И к священнику с такой просьбой им не так-то легко подойти, не омочивши хотя бы пальцы. Нет. Это далеко не просто, если ты демон. Можно сказать, почти невозможно.

И значит, еще есть время.

Потому что ничто другое Кроули не убьет, а все, что не убивает, делает лишь сильнее, вот и хорошо, вот и не будем думать об этом, которое не убивает, а воду… Святую воду в Аду достать не так-то просто. Это ангел может зайти в любую церковь и зачерпнуть, ангел, да. Демонам намного сложнее. Почти невозможно. И значит…

Он не помнил, как оказался на Небесах, просто в какой-то момент вдруг поднял голову и увидел прямо перед собой стену, выкрашенную в голубой цвет. Выкрашенную не слишком аккуратно, с белесыми разводами. Моргнул — и стена отодвинулась, приобрела глубину и прозрачность, стала небом за стеклянной (настоящей!) стеной, бескрайним небом с редкими вкраплениями перистых облаков. Знакомое выгоревшее почти до белизны небо над долиной Гиза, а если опустить глаза, то можно увидеть пирамиду Хеопса. Или Хефрена — он вечно их путал, тех фараонов.

Нахмурившись, Азирафаэль отвернулся от стеклянной стены: виды на все чудеса света его сейчас интересовали менее всего. Куда более его интересовал коридор. Тот Самый Коридор, заканчивающийся Той Самой Дверью в Тот Самый Кабинет.

Нет, он не ждал, что ему откроют, — Та Самая Дверь никогда не оказывалась открытой, если тебя не вызывали. Поговаривали даже, что она сродни электронам и вообще не умеет открываться, вечно и неизменно пребывая в одном из состояний — открытости или закрытости, или даже в обоих сразу. Дверь Шредингера.

Но он все равно постучал — рукоятью меча, вышло довольно громко. И удивился — несильно и словно бы издалека: он не помнил, как (а главное, зачем) прихватил с собой меч. И когда меч погас, он тоже не помнил, только сейчас лезвие оставалось холодным и тусклым, словно принадлежало самому обычному мечу и понятия не имело ни о каких Войнах с большой буквы «В».

Три гулких удара раскатились под хрустальными сводами Вышних Небес, чем-то напомнив Азирафаэлю колокольный звон церкви Сент-Мэри-ле-Боу. Может быть, тем, что на него в Ист-Энде точно так же никто не обращал внимания. Азирафаэль подумал, не стоит ли постучать еще. Решил, что не стоит.

Та, что за этой дверью (если Она там, конечно, есть), всеведуща и всемогуща по определению. Она и без стука знает все. И если Она не хочет изменять состояние двери на открытое — Она этого и не сделает, сколько бы и кто ни стучал. Даже если закричать, Она и тогда не откроет. 

Можно было уходить: закрытая дверь давала ответы на все незаданные вопросы и ответы эти не подлежали иному истолкованию, хотя и были, конечно же, непостижимы. И то, что они не нравились одному конкретному ангелу, было личной проблемой этого ангела, не более. Господь не меняет своих решений. Она может разве что послать радугу в качестве своеобразного извинения — но уже потом, когда все кончится. И нет никакого смысла стоять перед закрытой дверью. Перед какой другой, возможно, и есть, но не перед этой. Перед этой смысла нет точно. Ни малейшего.

Азирафаэль сел на пол. Прислонился спиной к косяку.

Он не знал, зачем сидит тут и что хочет высидеть, да и вообще хочет ли хоть чего-нибудь. Он думал о святой воде. Той самой святой воде, что стала навязчивой идеей Кроули задолго до середины девятнадцатого века, когда он осмелился в открытую о ней попросить. Попросить ангела. Пусть и знакомого вот уже шесть тысяч лет, пусть и связанного Соглашением, но все-таки ангела. Не священника, не кого-нибудь постороннего. Ангела.

Значит ли это, что если другим демонам потребуется святая вода, они тоже придут к ангелам? Более чем вероятно. Значит ли это, что ангелы им откажут — точно так же, как когда-то отказал Азирафаэль? А вот это уже вероятно куда менее. Вряд ли кого-то еще из демонов связывает с кем-то из ангелов что-либо кроме шести тысяч лет непрерывной вражды. Они не будут сомневаться, и бояться им тоже не за кого.

Но рискнут ли они предоставить такое мощное (пусть и неопасное для них самих) оружие в руки своих изначальных врагов без предварительной консультации с Господом? Найдется ли среди ангелов кто-то настолько смелый или же безрассудный?

Азирафаэль тщательно перебрал кандидатуры. Один раз. Потом другой. И третий — более тщательно, рассматривая со всех сторон и вспоминая малейшие подробности про каждого из возможных кандидатов. И окончательно убедился, что вряд ли.

А значит, сидеть под этой дверью имело смысл.

К тому же все равно ничего другого он сделать не мог. Даже спуститься в Ад у него не получилось, он пробовал, хотя сейчас и помнил об этом достаточно смутно. Но точно пробовал. Сначала просто попытался воспользоваться левым эскалатором — тем самым, по которому всегда уходил к начальству Кроули. Потом, когда не получилось, решил пасть, извергая хулу на Господа и Небеса. Долго и безрезультатно. Самую страшную и непростительную, какую только смог вспомнить он или удосужились придумать люди. За шесть тысяч лет люди успели понавыдумывать много чего интересного, а Азирафаэль — прочитать и запомнить. И вопросы, конечно же, самые каверзные, предосудительные, непрощаемые вопросы, за которые раньше навстречу любому ангелу раскрыли бы свои гостеприимные объятья озера расплавленной серы. 

Не сработало. Пробовать остальные смертные грехи после того, как не получилось с самым непростительным, он не стал, потому что заподозрил, что и их постигнет та же участь. В конце концов, все эти заповеди были писаны (и предписаны!) для людей, а не для ангелов.

Оставалось только ждать.

Он и ждал, привалившись спиной к стене и вытянув ноги поперек коридора. Скользившие мимо на гироскутерах ангелы вынуждены были их объезжать и поглядывали косо, но ему было все равно. Если он вообще их замечал — мельком и краем глаза, почти не осознавая. Он не хотел им мешать, он просто ждал.

Интересно, ждал бы он так же безропотно, если бы знал, что ожидание завершится вот так: изломанной пятипалой кистью, красящей алым по белому?


	3. Помощь

— Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо…

Он кричал, но это не мешало ему шептать: ангелы кричат совершенно иначе, нежели люди, голосовые связки при этом остаются почти не задействованными, они кричат всем телом.

— Все будет хорошо, теперь все будет хорошо, слышишь? Я тебя не оставлю, а значит, все будет...

Он надеялся, что Кроули слышит. И верит. За двоих. Потому что сам он себе не верил.

Он не понял, как оказался рядом, на коленях, вляпавшись белыми брюками в сразу натекшую лужу и совершенно этого не замечая. Руки его тоже были по локоть в горячем и липком. Он побоялся переворачивать настолько изломанное тело, лишь слегка приподнял, чтобы Кроули было легче дышать, если ему это надо — дышать. Может быть, надо, кто знает... И кричал. Крик ангела больше, чем просто оружие*, — сейчас при его помощи Азирафаэль тянул боль. Не просто разделял, как обычно со-чувствуют ангелы, нет, в этот раз Азирафаэль тянул ее на себя всю, сколько мог, словно канат, яростно и одержимо, чтобы Кроули было легче… ну, просто легче. В конце концов, это просто боль, кости у Азирафаэля целые. Все двести семь человеческих и шестьдесят четыре дополнительных, которые в крыльях, они тоже целые, а боль — это просто боль...

У Кроули — нет.

А сколько? Сколько у него целых осталось? Сто четырнадцать. 

Ох…

— Ладно, ладно, все не так уж и плохо… Половина костей у тебя целая. Ну, почти половина…

Можно ли залечить переломы чудесным образом? Хотя бы самые серьезные? Остановить кровь вполне возможно и без применения благодати, вот так… и еще вот так. Перекрыть энергоимпульсами, слегка запечь, запечатать сосуды, они слипнутся и будут потом срастаться легче, поддержать вибрацией. И все. Это ангельский крик, а не благодать, он не навредит Кроули, точно не навредит, Азирафаэль им часто убирал похмелье у них обоих. Ангельский крик — он и не такое может. Только вот кости… 

Сращивать кости без применения благодати Азирафаэль не умел: его учили лечить людей, а не демонов. Кроули такое лечение может убить. А может и не убить. Никто ведь не пробовал никогда применять благодать для лечения падших ангелов или их смертных оболочек. И спросить не у кого.

Азирафаэль зажмурился и всхлипнул, понимая, что уже почти решился и, возможно, совершает самую большую ошибку за шесть тысяч лет, но...

— Ну и чего орешь?

Азирафаэль открыл глаза и вскинул голову, ощущая, как по лицу прошлось холодным сквозняком из раскрытой двери. 

Раскрытой. 

Двери.

— Нет, совсем замолкать не надо. 

Господь стояла на пороге своего кабинета и смотрела на Азирафаэля с напряженным вниманием и чем-то еще во взгляде — разумеется, непостижимым.

— Надо просто потише. Вот так. Да.

Она чуть повела ладонью, словно ступеньки погладила, и Азирафаэль осознал, что и на самом деле теперь кричит совершенно в другой тональности и намного тише. Он толком не понял, как это так получилось, но теперь от его крика больше не дрожали Своды Небес и стены Того Самого Коридора не пытались свернуться в рулетик. Зато попытавшееся сбойнуть чужое сердце под правой ладонью толкнулось снова. И снова. И снова. Он ощущал эти толчки не рукой даже — всем телом, куда явственнее, чем собственные.

— Молодец, — сказала Господь. 

В любой другой день Азирафаэль с ума бы сошел от радости и преисполнился неземного блаженства: его старания оценила Сама Всевышний! Какой другой ангел (или даже архангел!) может похвастать подобным достижением?! В любой более правильный день все бы именно так и было.

Сегодня день был неправильный. Сегодня все вообще было неправильным! И потому Азирафаэль лишь досадливо поморщился и осторожно приподнял тело Кроули в Ее сторону. Протянуть более решительно не рискнул, лишь обозначил движение, надеясь, что вышло вполне недвусмысленно.

Он уже достаточно сошел с ума для того, чтобы потребовать у Нее: «Ты же всемогущая! Ну так исцели!» — именно потребовать, а не попросить. Только вот горло с языком почему-то не слушались, продолжая беззвучно шептать:

— Все в порядке… Кроули, слышишь? Все будет в порядке…

Господь медленно покачала головой, пряча руки за спину.

— Нет.

И тут же снова вскинула их перед собой — прежде, чем вскинулся Азирафаэль, прежде, чем вспомнил он об уроненном на пол мече или другой какой глупости.

— Не я. Ты.

— …

Кажется, Азирафаэлю впервые в жизни каким-то совершенно непостижимым образом удалось издать один из тех поистине демонических звуков, которые всегда так хорошо получались у Кроули. Господь усмехнулась.

— Ну а кто же еще, бывший Хранитель Восточных Врат? Взялся за гуж — так не говори, что дюжий тут кто-то другой, лошадей не меняют на переправе.

— Но…

— Нет. Благодать его не убьет, можешь не опасаться. Он все-таки ангел. Хоть и… с черными крыльями. Ты, главное, продолжай кричать. Только негромко. Иногда это очень важно — кричать.

Она по-прежнему улыбалась, но теперь Азирафаэль видел точно, что ни малейшего веселья не было в той улыбке. Впрочем, его это не волновало. Теперь, когда оказалось, что можно, его волновали лишь повреждения. И благодать. 

Скрутки. Разрывы. Разломы. Трещины. Слипшиеся энергетические слои. Сплавленные астральные линии. Поврежденные потоки. Снова разрывы — на всех уровнях. Так много повреждений, так много… И так неожиданно мало благодати! И она так быстро кончается, так неожиданно быстро. Странно, ее всегда было много, так много, что через край хлестала и все вокруг начинали непроизвольно улыбаться, казалось, что кончиться она просто не может… 

И кончилась. 

— Только не молчи. 

Он и не молчал. Что еще оставалось, если кончилась благодать? Так быстро. И как раз тогда, когда так нужно! Когда еще столько надо сделать! Хотя бы вот эти спайки, их нельзя оставлять надолго в таком состоянии, их обязательно надо разъединить, и как можно быстрее, распушить, иначе… Крик слегка помогает, расслаивая, но как же трудно без благодати! Холодно. Как же холодно… Неважно. Важно, что эти спайки нельзя оставлять. Если выкрутить себя посильнее — может быть, получится выжать еще немного… еще капельку...

— Осторожнее.

Ох. Благодать. Много. Чужая, горячая… 

Откуда? Неважно. 

Важно, что теперь ее вполне хватает. И спаек больше нет. Есть пушистая бахрома, такая живая, такая активная, такая красивая. И узла вот этого тоже сейчас не будет, распутаем, сложностей-то, когда у нас столько благодати… Повреждениями человеческого тела можно и потом заняться, кровь остановили, основные осколки зафиксировали, чтобы не пропороли внутренние органы и крупные сосуды по новой, — и пока что на этом все. Куда важнее устранить повреждения эфирного и оккультного тел. Особенно эфирного, оно более хрупкое и уязвимое и… 

Стоп. Откуда у демона эфирное тело? 

Неважно. Важно, что оно повреждено, западный внешний край изодран в клочья и ближе к энергоцентрали сквозная дыра до самого основания, ох… Это просто так не заклеить, это надо сначала залить благодатью до самых краев, а она словно в черную дыру, уходит и уходит… Нет, вроде бы потихоньку начинает заращиваться, хорошо. Хорошо, что благодати так много, пусть и чужой, и неважно, откуда она. И неважно, что голова кружится все сильнее, главное — не умолкать, продолжая направленную вибрацию, и гнать через себя благодать, гнать туда, где она нужнее, выкручивая себя по полной, чтобы не впитать ни капли, даже случайно, потому что ты же ангел, ты и сам ее вырабатываешь, пусть и не сразу, да и вообще как-нибудь обойдешься, а он…

— Хватит.

Поток благодати прервался так неожиданно и сразу, что это было даже больно. Азирафаэль не вскрикнул, вздохнул только, резко и рвано. И так и остался сидеть, быстро дыша верхушками легких. Обычно человеческие оболочки ангелов не нуждались в дыхании, они вообще мало в чем нуждались, кроме эфирной подпитки, капельки благодати и малой толики сознательно приложенных сил. 

Но сейчас благодати больше не было, и сил не было тоже. В голове звенело. Стена за спиной была восхитительно твердой и почти горячей. Почти такой же горячей, как Кроули. Руки онемели, Азирафаэль их практически не чувствовал, но это было неважно. Важным было лишь то, что руки работали, держали и Кроули по-прежнему оставался прижат горячим боком к его груди. И это было правильно. И этот звон — тоже правильно, поскольку это вовсе не звон, а крик, беспощадный и всепроникающий ангельский крик, просто совсем-совсем тихонечко, на самой грани слышимости. Именно такой, какой и нужен, чтобы слабое человеческое сердце билось в единственно верном ритме, а закуклившаяся эфирная суть ощутила себя защищенной и перестала паниковать и тратить последние силы на отражение несуществующих атак.

Разлитая в воздухе Высших Сфер остаточная благодать осаждалась на коже, чуть пощипывала лицо, впитывалась. Отдавала легкой кислинкой на губах, если их облизнуть. Но шевелиться было лень, даже языком шевелить. Азирафаэль был знаком с концепцией усталости, хотя ранее и считал ее смехотворной и относил к разряду того, чего стоило избегать. С концепцией отсутствия благодати он тоже был знаком — и тоже не на личном опыте. Со стороны. Ни разу за все шесть тысяч лет он не чувствовал себя настолько усталым и опустошенным. Настолько выжатым — в самом прямом значении этого слова. 

Наверное, именно этим странным сочетанием (полным отсутствием благодати и крайней усталостью) и объяснялась накрывшая его в тот момент апатия, равнодушная, безликая и замороженная отстраненность, позволившая сказать:

— Теперь твоя очередь.

И самому не понять, был ли это вопрос или же утверждение. Почти повелительное. Почти такое, какое ни один ангел не позволяет себе при разговорах со своей Всевышним. Почти… непочтительное.

— Нет. — Господь снова спрятала руки за спину. Отвела взгляд. — От меня он не примет ничего, тем более помощи. Даже в таком состоянии. Никогда не принимал.

— Но ведь… — начал было Азирафаэль все с той же замороженной отстраненностью. И замолчал.

Апатия апатией, но он подошел слишком близко к тому, чтобы обвинить свою Господа во лжи. Можно сказать, уже почти обвинил.

— Да, израсходованная тобою благодать была моей. — Взгляд у Всевышнего был острый, в голосе четко звучала насмешка. — А чья она еще могла быть? Чье в этом мире вообще может быть хоть что-то, ну сам подумай? Особенно здесь. Но шла она от тебя. Через тебя. Он это чувствовал, только поэтому и принял. 

Азирафаэлю казалось, что на его лице не отразилось ничего, кроме все той же равнодушной отстраненности. Но, наверное, ему это только казалось.

— Не веришь? — фыркнула Всевышний. — Вот же Фома, законодатель моды на две тысячи лет**… Ладно. Смотри.

Наверное, Ей точно так же необязательно было подтверждать излияние благодати каким-либо жестом, как Азирафаэлю дышать. Но Она все же вытянула руку и мягко шевельнула пальцами, словно перебирая струны. Благодать с Ее пальцев устремилась к Кроули теплой и почти осязаемой волной — и словно наткнулась на невидимую защитную сферу. Расплескалась, заискрила, шипя, словно вода на раскаленной сковородке. Запахло паленым. Кроули захрипел, дернулся. Всевышний поспешно втянула остатки благодати обратно в пальцы, спрятала кисти в широкие рукава.

— Видишь? Даже сейчас… — Голос Ее был тихим и лишенным эмоций. Точно таким же, каким Азирафаэль себя чувствовал. И это, наверное, испугало бы его, если бы у него еще осталась способность пугаться. — Даже в таком состоянии. Слишком гордый. Повезло, что есть ты и что ты оказался рядом. И что он тебе доверяет… причем настолько.

В этот момент Азирафаэль отвлекся на непривычное телесное ощущение: он начал чувствовать пальцы. Их закололо словно сотнями мелких иголочек, и благодать тут была ни при чем. Кажется. Вроде бы неприятно. И все же приятно: они есть, они живые, ими можно двигать. Азирафаэль осторожно зарылся пальцами в мягкие черные перья, пропустил их между, словно пряди, разглаживая и выправляя.

И поймал взгляд Всевышнего (как всегда, непостижимый): Она смотрела на его руку и черные перья. И улыбалась.

— Ему всегда нравился черный цвет, — сказала Она, перехватив вопросительный взгляд Азирафаэля. На этот раз в голосе Ее звучала странная гордость. — Черные дыры, знаешь про такие? Его творение. Нет, обычные яркие звезды он тоже делал, трио Центавра, к примеру, очень интересное решение. И красивое. Но именно черными дырами он гордился особенно. Говорил, что они стильные.

Азирафаэль смотрел на Нее. И чувствовал, как от затылка к лопаткам медленно ползет холодок. И опасался, что начинает понимать то, чего понимать не хотел бы ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Да.

Всевышний была безжалостна, как всегда. А вот Ее усмешка… Она внезапно стала такой ехидной, такой знакомой, такой… кроулевской. Азирафаэлю очень хотелось зажмуриться, но он не посмел.

— Да. Ты правильно понял. Его крылья черные лишь потому, что ему самому так больше нравится. Могли бы быть фиолетовыми в крапинку, но это не стильно. Или перепончатыми, словно у летучей мыши. Но такие выбрал себе Люцифер, а наш дорогой мальчик не из тех, кто повторяет за старшими. Со старшими он предпочитает спорить.

«Но ведь крылья и даже звезды — не самое важное», — хотел сказать Азирафаэль. «Его не убило на месте благодатью, его, наверное, и святой водой не убило бы, и зря я так переживал... и у него есть эфирное тело…» — хотел он сказать. А еще: «Я не хочу этого знать, пожалуйста, не сейчас!» Не сказать — крикнуть, чтобы громко, чтобы наверняка перекрыть хотя бы так, чтобы Она просто беззвучно шевелила губами — и все.

Но невозможно одновременно громко кричать на Всевышнего в стремлении заглушить то, чего не хочешь услышать, — и тихо кричать всем телом, совсем-совсем тихо, на грани слышимости, помогая чужому сердцу выдерживать правильный ритм. Тут уж приходится выбирать что-то одно, а на самом деле выбора как такового и нет, потому что любому понятно же, какой из криков важнее.

Но Всевышний опять оказалась непостижимой и говорить о Падении не стала. Впрочем, Она очень редко говорила то, что от Нее ожидали услышать. Как и делала.

— Отдохнул? — спросила Она вместо этого. — Тогда забирай его и ступай отсюда в темпе гавота, пока наш дорогой мальчик не пришел в себя и не понял, в каких краях ему оказали первую помощь. Лучше не рисковать. Ну что, у тебя хватит сил самому вызвать лифт до твоего магазина? Или мне позаботиться?

Это было почти оскорблением: чтобы у ангела не хватило сил или умения сотворить лифт до нужного места? Да еще и не где-нибудь, а на Небесах, где благодатью вся атмосфера насыщена так, что аж искрит?

Однако внутри все еще ныла сосущая пустота, и кожу щипало по-прежнему, а эту, рассеянную тут повсюду, попробуй еще собери и правильно сепарируй. Да и нужна она совсем для другого, а гордость — неважная мелочь из разряда тех глупостей, коими порядочный ангел может и пренебречь.

— Буду признателен.

Азирафаэль растянул губы в вежливой улыбке и поднялся на ноги, скользнув лопатками вдоль стены. Кроули он поддерживал не руками, а коконом благодати, ее как раз уже вполне хватало.

— Отлично. Тогда завтра жду в это же время с отчетом.

Пленка лифта возникла совсем рядом, почти задевая опущенные черные крылья, и на этот раз Высшие Сферы не вздрагивали возмущенно, а радостно ластились, словно довольные котята. Азирафаэль неловко кивнул, уже делая шаг, и оглядываться не стал. А потому не видел, как смотрела ему вслед Всевышний. Впрочем, если бы даже он оглянулся и увидел, то счел бы этот Ее взгляд непостижимым, и только. Как и все, во что не мог поверить.

______________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* Как и почти любое другое оружие (и не только оружие), смотря в чьих руках оно окажется и на что будет направлено: тот же нож может оказаться как заточкой бандита, так и скальпелем хирурга, любая отрава становится панацеей, если тебе повезло угадать с диагнозом и дозировкой, танковый завод выпускает превосходные кастрюли, а на огненном мече очень удобно запекать райские яблочки. 

** Тут Всевышний или проявляет непостижимую забывчивость, или лукавит точно так же непостижимо, ибо упомянутый ею тренд был введен в моду задолго до рождения недоверчивого апостола. Задала его Ева, усомнившаяся в словах подозрительного и совершенно незнакомого ей Змея, говорившего о том, что именно это яблоко не представляет собой ничего особенного и уж, конечно же, вовсе не вкуснее всех прочих апельсинов. Не стоит даже и проверять!


	4. Безопасность

Эфирное тело повреждено, оккультное тоже, они помочь не смогут. У человеческой оболочки — травматический шок в терминальной стадии: так это, кажется, называется, когда сознание отсутствует, лицо заострившееся, пульс нитевидный и кожа с синеватым отливом, холодная и влажная. Надо же. А казалось — забыл, более полувека прошло с той войны... Что там требуется в первую очередь при таких обстоятельствах? « _Обеспечить перемещение пациента в безопасное место..._ »

Безопасность.

Хорошо, что благодать необходима далеко не на все доступные ангелам чудеса, для некоторых достаточно просто щелкнуть пальцами. Не просто так, конечно, щелкнуть, а по-особому, сверху вниз, словно выдергиваешь из воздуха невидимую нитку, как будто пытаешься прясть из облака. _Кроули всегда смеялся и называл это «надергать пуха из архангельских подмышек»_. И был не то чтобы совсем уж не прав — вряд ли Гавриил реагировал бы острее, покусись кто в действительности на его подмышки. Что было логично: такие чудеса совершались исключительно за счет Небес, требовали дополнительного оформления, подтверждения, предварительной декларации о намерениях, объяснительной по поводу отсутствия этой декларации и много чего еще, оформленного по всем правилам Райской Канцелярии. Понятно, что наверху к ним относились неодобрительно и отчеты о них появлялись на столе Гавриила в первую очередь, причем сразу же с пометкой «обратить особое внимание и проследить за исполнением». Но…

Всевышний с ним, с Гавриилом. Ну наорет или замечание сделает. Еще раз. Велика важность! Зато теперь книжный магазин прикрывала не просто сфера невнимания, а сфера абсолютной защиты. И это было куда важнее.

Сфера невнимания заставляла людей проходить мимо, не замечать, забывать о намерении сделать покупку. Она была щадящей и даже с людьми не всегда срабатывала, что уж говорить о сущностях иного порядка.

Сфера абсолютной защиты означала, что теперь пройти внутрь без согласия Азирафаэля не сможет никто. Ни один человек, ни один демон. И ни один ангел или архангел тоже. Даже Архангел, который тот самый.

И это успокаивало.

Не только потому, что общаться с Гавриилом в своем магазине Азирафаэлю надоело до тошноты (и не так уж и важно, что за последние более чем полтора века Архангел наносил своему подчиненному официальные визиты лишь дважды, а неофициальные вообще ни разу, считая ниже своего достоинства, — при таких обстоятельствах и одного раза оказалось бы более чем достаточно), просто с некоторых пор Азирафаэль перестал видеть разницу между обладателями черных и белых крыльев. 

Он запутался настолько, что больше не мог бездумно называть одних «нашими», а других «врагами», хотя подобное разделение и казалось естественным положением вещей от начала времен, таким же постоянным и незыблемым, как свет солнца над головой или земная твердь под ногами. Так было раньше. Так больше не было.

Возможно, Армагеддон все-таки произошел, тихий и никем не замеченный, потому что прежний мир и на самом деле кончился. Все изменилось. С этим стоит разобраться, и Азирафаэль обязательно разберется. Когда-нибудь. Когда у него будут на это силы и свободное время.

Сейчас куда более важным было другое.

Азирафаэль осторожно выпустил крылья и сплел из них вокруг Кроули надежный кокон, пропитанный остатками благодати и структурируемый вибрацией ангельского крика. Отличный поддерживающий кокон, почти что гнездо, внутри такого любой ангел сразу почувствует себя в комфорте и безопасности. Даже падший. Ну а не падший — тем более, но об этом лучше подумать потом, иначе может возникнуть слишком много неуместных вопросов, разбираться с которыми сейчас у Азирафаэля нет ни времени, ни сил. Когда-нибудь потом. Возможно.

Если бы у него было достаточно сил и благодати, он бы просто залил ими кокон с Кроули под завязку, а дальше позволил бы времени взять всю работу на себя. Времени и благодати. Этого конкретного демона благодать не убивала (и не будем думать о том, почему так, это лишние мысли), а мы же помним, что все неубивающее делает только сильнее, не так ли? Именно что так, люди же это не на пустом месте придумали, для них работает, а ведь их оболочки по образу и подобию... Насчет оккультного тела Азирафаэль не был уверен, но эфирное точно потихоньку восстанавливалось бы и вытянуло за собой остальные, человеческая оболочка до тех пор просто пребывала бы в своеобразном спящем режиме, дожидаясь, пока Кроули не придет в себя и не сможет сам о ней позаботиться. Азирафаэлю оставалось бы просто обеспечивать ему должное количество благодатной внешней подпитки, раз уж так получилось, что этот конкретный обладатель черных крыльев нуждается именно в ней.

Но в том-то и дело, что сейчас благодати у Азирафаэля не было. Почти совсем. Как и сил. В итоге он ничем не мог помочь на верхнем плане: оба тонких тела Кроули пребывали в закукленном и словно бы законсервированном состоянии, стремясь сохранить сами себя насколько возможно. А человеческая оболочка собиралась развоплотиться, если Азирафаэль не предпримет каких-нибудь экстренных мер.

Если человеческое тело Кроули умрет, тот снова окажется в Аду. И, судя по всему, ему вряд ли понравится такое развитие событий. Сатане — тому да, тому это точно понравится, он, похоже, любитель грязных шуток. Но не Кроули.

А значит, тело Кроули не должно умереть.

Для пробы Азирафаэль щелкнул пальцами, но ничего не изменилось: Кроули по-прежнему оставался без сознания, эфирная сущность мерцающая, почти не просматривается, оккультный пульс нитевиден и аритмичен. Что ж, Азирафаэль не особо и надеялся. Это благодать, любовь и силы можно заливать просто так, чтобы было, они сами усвоятся и сделают все как надо, а с бюрократическими Верхними чудесами работать так нельзя, им нужна конкретика и точная нацеленность.

Если нет благодати и невозможно нащипать нужной пряжи из райских облаков, остается только лечить человеческую оболочку Кроули человеческими же методами. Ведь справляются люди как-то и сами, безо всякой чудесной помощи. Во времена Эдема — и то умудрялись справляться, а сейчас и вообще столько всего напридумано, что впадать в отчаяние просто смешно. Да и времени нет на него, на впадание это.

Устроив закутанного в кокон Кроули на диване при помощи подушек и свернутых пледов в полусидячем положении ( _«Никогда не оставляйте находящихся без сознания пострадавших лежать на спине, ибо в таком положении при расслабленных мышцах могут перестать работать дыхательные рефлексы…»_ ), Азирафаэль аккуратно вытащил из-под него свои крылья, сбросив часть перьев. Белые, конечно, но это условность, главное, что все-таки перья. А цвета Кроули все равно… не увидит. 

Азирафаэль сглотнул. Стиснул зубы.

Глаза… глаза — это далеко не самое важное. Глазами займемся потом. Что там было в том учебнике, который он когда-то запомнил только ради того, чтобы не слишком выделяться среди профессиональных военных врачей? Тогда ему не нужны были знания, хватало и благодати, маленьких ангельских чудес, надерганных сверху конкретных ниток. Но если ты знаешь секретные слова и умеешь их правильно произносить — тебя принимают за своего и тебе намного проще проникнуть туда, где твоя помощь может оказаться действительно необходимой. Тогда было проще, и сил уходило меньше на порядок: он ведь имел дело только с человеческими телами, их легче чинить, а если и не вышло — слегка подтолкнуть освободившуюся душу в правильном направлении…

Вот и сейчас. Займись. Исключительно человеческим.

Что там из первоочередных мер еще? _«Очистить полость рта и носовые проходы, зафиксировать язык при его западании…»_

Азирафаэль содрогнулся и не смог удержаться от резкого, почти судорожного вздоха. Проморгался. Сделал глубокий вдох. Потом выдох.

Ему не надо было заглядывать Кроули в рот, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии там языка. Он видел это и так. На верхнем плане, когда распутывал линии и выравнивал слойки. Язык был вырван под корень. Тот жалкий обрубок, что там остался, никуда не западет и дыханию точно мешать не будет. Хоть что-то хорошее. А кровавые сгустки Кроули и сам выкашлял на белый пол еще перед Той Самой Дверью Того Самого Кабинета.

Так. Не думать. Дальше что было в том учебнике для военно-полевых хирургов? Или спасателей, он не помнил. Неважно. Важно другое: _«Иммобилизовать и обезболить. По максимуму. Восполнить кровопотерю. Согреть. Обеспечить покой. И ни в коем случае не оставлять пострадавшего одного, потому что состояние может ухудшиться резко и неожиданно»._

Иммобилизация есть, кокон надежный, кости зафиксированы. Покой и тепло тоже будут, это несложно, но потом. После того, как Азирафаэль разберется с аптекой.

Вернее, с тремя аптеками: ни в первой, ни во второй не нашлось всего необходимого. Лекарства из группы «А», строгая отчетность, ну да, следовало бы сразу понять. В третий раз Азирафаэль, уставший и раздраженный, предпочел не мелочиться и проинспектировал склад медицинских препаратов при центральном лондонском госпитале — и это оказалось удачным решением. Правда, теперь предстояло придумать, как и чем возместить им реквизированные лекарства и медоборудование (в аптеках он просто оставлял деньги на кассе), но об этом он будет думать потом. Когда-нибудь. Возможно.

Азирафаэль перетащил все необходимое в одно из кресел, а само кресло придвинул к изголовью дивана*. Устроился на краешке. Осторожно взял Кроули за руку, не менее осторожно освободил ее до плеча от всего лишнего. Учебник рекомендовал одежду срезать, но тут Азирафаэль следовать ему не стал: Кроули не был человеком и, в отличие от самого Азирафаэля, никогда не покупал человеческую одежду, предпочитая ее чудесить, тратя собственную энергию и то, что там у оккультных заменяет благодать. Одежда Кроули была плотью от плоти Кроули, срезать ее означало бы еще больше его ослабить. Поэтому Азирафаэль просто раздвинул ткань, словно на рукаве изначально предусматривался разрез от запястья и до плеча.

И почти не вздрогнул, когда коснулся пальцами ледяной кожи. 

Это нормально, так и должно быть. Кровь — это жизнь, человеческие оболочки именно так и реагируют на крупные кровопотери и травмы: стягивают ценную горячую жидкость к сердцу и прочим важным внутренним органам, перекрывают периферические сосуды. Закон выживания. Кожа не так важна. Пальцы, даже руки — без всего этого можно прожить. _Как и без языка. И без глаз… тоже._

Не думать!

Есть другое, о чем надо думать. Более важное.

Резиновый жгут бесполезен — кровотока в руках почти нет, вены плоские, схлопнутые, попробуй попади в такую. Не страшно. Все-таки быть ангелом довольно удобно: не обязательно ограничиваться слабым человеческим зрением, можно видеть сквозь кожу. И колоть строго в нужную точку и на нужные миллиметры.

Промедол внутривенно, двухпроцентный, один миллилитр… Именно промедол. Как бы Азирафаэлю ни хотелось прибегнуть к помощи старого доброго и всегда ему нравившегося морфина, но сейчас не тот случай: морфин сильно снижает артериальное давление и тормозит дыхательный центр, а Кроули и так дышит с трудом и давление у него ниже его же собственной задницы в истинной форме, вон руки какие ледяные.

Иглу из вены Азирафаэль вынимать не стал, пристроил туда катетер капельницы, выкрутил колесико дозатора в самый верх, полностью открывая просвет трубки и устанавливая тем самым максимальную скорость введения препарата. И для плазмы, и для реополиглюкина так эффективнее. Потом физраствор, восстанавливать потерянное. Его уже помедленнее, чтобы постепенно и долго, на скорости ниже средней. Как-то так получилось, что со стойкой справился одной рукой, второй продолжая придерживать ледяные пальцы Кроули, сплетая их со своими теплыми, сжимая, поглаживая, пытаясь отогреть.

Тепло и покой.

Азирафаэль снова расправил втянувшиеся было крылья, обернул ими Кроули, аккуратно пристроился в кресле наискосок, положив голову на диванный валик. Голова была тяжелой, ее обязательно требовалось куда-нибудь положить.

Руку Кроули он так и не выпустил, хотя старался и не шевелить, помня о капельнице и… ну и всем остальном тоже. Просто грел между своими ладонями, временами слегка сжимая пальцы, словно для подтверждения: я здесь, я рядом, я никуда не денусь…

_______________________________

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ  
* Да, у диванов не бывает изголовьев, это не кровать. Но ведь тут уже и не совсем диван, а почти что самое настоящее гнездо**.

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ к ПРИМЕЧАНИЮ  
** Да, любой орнитолог вам скажет, что у гнезд тоже не бывает изголовьев, и в этом они сходны с диванами. Но это только если речь идет о птичьих гнездах, о прочих (в том числе ангельских) орнитологи не имеют ни малейшего представления.


	5. Камень и гнездо

— Может ли Всемогущий Господь создать камень, который сама не сможет поднять? Господи-Боже-Я, как же меня достала эта глупая шутка! За столько-то веков могли бы придумать что-нибудь и поновее. Вот он, этот камень, наглый и красноволосый, в черных джинсах в облипку и с привычкой спорить по любому поводу… И попробуй его подними! 

Господь смотрела в панорамное окно, но Азирафаэль не был уверен, что Она видит там ту же самую Эйфелеву башню, которую видел он. В конце концов, это было окно Ее Кабинета. У такого Кабинета (да и у окна тоже) могли быть свои мысли о том, что и кому стоит показывать.

— Это правильно, что ты не стал торопить события, пусть по возможности залечивает все сам, ему так будет лучше, он же гордый… Это ты хорошо решил.

Азирафаэль промолчал и не стал уточнять, что на самом деле не решал ничего: у него просто сил не хватило. Он и про комплексный антибиотик чуть не забыл, вспомнил буквально в последний момент, и даже не сумел ни испугаться, ни разозлиться на собственную беспомощность. Вспомнил? Вот и хорошо. Вколол, поменял капельницу, расправил, как смог, ауру и заново укутал крыльями, согревая. А потом опять присел рядом и взял в ладони холодную руку, перекачивая в нее капли благодати по мере их появления (их было совсем немного, но все же они были, и значит, их следовало перекачать туда, где они были нужнее) и собственную уже слегка поднакопившуюся энергию. Тоже не помешает. И сам не заметил, как… наверное, все же заснул, маленькие слабости человеческой оболочки. Да, будем считать, что заснул. Хорошо, что проснуться успел вовремя. И еще лучше, что лифт опять не пришлось сотворять самому.

— На тебя, кстати, Метатрон жаловался. Говорит, что ты лифт сломал. Тот, стационарный, что из твоего магазинчика прямо в Общий Зал вел. Перед самым пожаром, помнишь? Говорит, ты непонятным образом умудрился сменить пароль и закоротить систему. Произнес какое-то заклятье и вложил в него столько замотивированной энергии — или энергичной мотивации? Я, если честно, так до конца и не поняла, — что система сочла смену пароля обоснованной. С тех пор этим лифтом никто не может воспользоваться, а у него несколько сотен точек выхода по всей Земле. Теперь весь аналитический отдел Небесной Канцелярии в полном составе пытается расшифровать примененный тобою код. Уже несколько дней стараются, увлекательное зрелище, так бы смотрела и смотрела. А ты говоришь — камень!

Азирафаэль не говорил ничего. Ему было некогда — он дышал. Потому что случайно обнаружил интересную штуку и спешил ею воспользоваться: оказалось, что если прогонять насыщенный благодатью воздух через человеческие легкие, то внутри тела ее оседает намного больше, чем за то же время успевает впитаться через кожу. Всевышнему в любую секунду мог наскучить этот странный разговор, больше напоминающий монолог, и тогда Она отошлет Азирафаэля обратно. Он ведь на самом-то деле ей совершенно не нужен, пустая формальность, дань старым традициям и уважению — требование явиться с докладом лично. Ну явился. Доложил, что никаких изменений нет, — словно Она и так этого не знала. Это Она-то! Всеведущая и Всемогущая! Но явился, почему бы и не явиться, тем более что тут столько дармовой благодати. Доложил. А теперь вот стоит, смотрит в окно, улыбается и дышит.

Всевышний снова играла с Азирафаэлем в игру, правил которой он не знал. Впрочем, Она от начала времен играла со всеми в этой Вселенной только в такие игры, странно было бы Ей менять традиции по истечении шести тысяч лет. И разница только в том, что в нынешней партии для Азирафаэля ставки оказались неожиданно высоки. А потому стоило дышать, дышать часто и быстро, стараясь набрать благодати по максимуму. Сколько получится. Благодать была очень нужна — там, внизу, в задней комнате его книжного магазина. 

— Что ж, не смею долее тебя задерживать.

Хотя Азирафаэль ждал этих слов чуть ли не с самого начала странного разговора, но прозвучали они все равно неожиданно. И больно.

— Сделать лифт?

Азирафаэль с сожалением покачал головой. Как ни жаль было тратить с таким трудом надышанное на лифт, но у него были причины в этот раз проложить его самому.

— Завтра в это же время?

Ему показалось, что фраза прозвучала с вопросительной интонацией. Но ведь этого же не могло быть, правда? На всякий случай он кивнул. Откашлялся, прочищая горло.

— Осмелюсь ли я попросить…

— Да я уже поняла! — Она махнула рукой, ухмыльнувшись. — Ангелы — самый ленивый народ на свете, и если Я хочу кого-то из них видеть у себя, то доставкой должна озаботиться самостоятельно. Будет тебе завтра лифт, не переживай.

Азирафаэль не стал говорить, что вообще-то и не переживает. Во всяком случае — не по этому поводу. Ему и без того было о чем переживать.

***

Крик ангела не материален, но Азирафаэлю казалось, что он его видит — как легкую дрожь воздуха, почти незаметную, но повсеместную и даже чуть-чуть вроде бы отливающую янтарем. Еле ощутимые всепронизывающие вибрации, словно воздух превратился в желе из бледной айвы, слоистое такое, и если присмотреться краем глаза, то можно увидеть, как вздрагивают полупрозрачные блики на упругих ломтиках. _Золотистые искорки, словно в глубине желтых глаз с вертикальным змеиным зрачком..._

Крик не требовал от Азирафаэля приложения дополнительных сил, он просто был, и все. Он ничуть не мешал думать или говорить. Или делать что-то полезное.

Например — поменять пластиковые кассеты на капельнице.

Анальгетик, антибиотик, плазма, все тот же реополиглюкин и физраствор. Все как вчера. _И руки у Кроули холодные — тоже как вчера_. Холодные — это хорошо, это значит, что воспаления очаговые и общей лихорадки нет. Жаль, что ожоги обнаружил только сегодня. Хорошо, что обнаружил, и что сегодня, а не завтра. Два самых больших — грудь с плечом и бедро, много мелких, на спине тоже есть. Не святая вода и не дьявольский огонь, обычные термические ожоги, мелкие вроде бы от сигарет. Регенерант толстым слоем на все, лучше пока гель, чтобы пленкой схватилось. Перейти на мазь следует через пару дней, когда подживать начнет. Хорошо, что с самого начала положил Кроули не прямо на простыню, а на почти воздушную упругую прослойку, сплетенную из силовых жгутиков, благодати и перьев. Удачно. Не смажется. И лишней боли не причиняет, что тоже немаловажно.

С глазами сложнее.

Пока была благодать — заливал ею, только вот кончилась она опять слишком быстро. Впитывалась, словно вода в промокашку или в пересушенный песок самого центра пустыни, миг — и нет ее, снова сухо и воспаленно. Особенно в черно-красных провалах между страдальчески заломленными бровями и скулами, о которые можно порезаться. 

Благодать кончилась. А боль и воспаление так никуда и не делись. Что ж, значит, и их тоже следует убирать человеческими методами. Несовершенными и малоэффективными, но лучше такие, чем вообще ничего. И даже мазь подходящую Азирафаэль уже нашел. И нанес — пока что тонким слоем, отслеживая реакции человеческого тела Кроули и скорость впитывания. Раньше ему никогда не приходилось лечить человеческие оболочки эфирно-оккультных сущностей, только обычных людей. Он не был уверен в наличии разницы, но это не мешало ему опасаться, что она таки есть.

Азирафаэль сел в стоящее у дивана кресло и осторожно взял Кроули за руку под довольно убедительным предлогом: надо же было проверить, как срастаются выправленные и закрепленные благодатью и эфирными слойками пястные кости. Насчет фаланг он почти не волновался, их сцепил по-горячему еще в Том Самом Коридоре и благодати бухнул с избытком, тогда еще не жалея, а вот при вправлении пястных уже пришлось экономить, не заливать, а буквально обмазывать, словно рачительная хозяйка — блинную сковородку перышком, которое макнула в масло. 

Вроде бы нормально. Сдвигов нет, неверных сращений нет. Впрочем, даже если и возникнут, Кроули сможет с ними справиться потом, когда придет в себя, сейчас важнее другое…

Мазь была человеческой, а глаза у Кроули — змеиными. И вот тут возникал вопрос: а не логичнее ли использовать мазь, предназначенную для змей? Не эффективнее ли?

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Подумал. Прислушался к вибрациям сфер, потревоженных ангельским криком. И решил, что, пожалуй, все-таки нет.

Да, глаза у Кроули были змеиными, но как раз этих змеиных глаз у него сейчас по сути и не было. А тело-то его было вполне человеческим, стандартной модификации, такие выдавали ангелам если и не от начала времен, то уж от создания Адама точно. Так что, наверное, Азирафаэль все-таки все сделал правильно.

Впрочем, на всякий случай он прошерстил ветеринарный дайджест в разделе оказания срочной помощи экзотическим питомцам и теперь знал, что по составу человеческая мазь от предназначенных для рептилий отличалась не сильно, разве что по концентрации. Ну что ж, никто ведь не запрещал ему слегка увеличить эту самую концентрацию невинным маленьким чудом? Еще клочок перьев из подмышки архангела. Ничего. Гавриил переживет.

Он чувствовал себя вымотанным и опустошенным, второй день подряд. Очень хотелось лечь. Закрыть глаза. Необязательно заснуть, хотя это было бы великолепно (как говорится: то, что ангел прописал), но хотя бы просто лечь. Однако пока что лечь ему не светило: были еще дела, и срочные.

Следовало заняться гнездом.

Гнездо есть у каждого ангела. Оно не обязано выглядеть как настоящее птичье гнездо (хотя некоторые ортодоксы до сих пор используют для их создания исключительно пальмовые и оливковые ветви и собственные перья), это просто место, в которое тебе приятно возвращаться, в котором ты чувствуешь себя защищенным, в котором у тебя всегда хорошее настроение, все проблемы решаются словно сами собой и даже чудесить выходит намного проще (та же истраченная благодать, например, в гнезде восстанавливается в несколько раз быстрее). 

Последние полтора с лишним века гнездом Азирафаэля был книжный магазин — весь целиком, от выщербленных ступенек перед входной дверью и до потертого ковра на полу задней комнаты, именно потому и защиту он наложил на весь магазин, даже не задумываясь о том, что сфера меньшего диаметра потребует и меньше усилий. И дело тут было вовсе не в том, что усилия подразумевались не его собственные. Ну, почти не его. Будь у него необходимость тратить на защиту собственную благодать — ничего бы не изменилось, он точно так же накрыл бы весь магазин целиком. Даже если бы пришлось выгрести все до последней крупицы и вообще наизнанку вывернуться. Гнездо есть гнездо, его нельзя рвать на куски, считая какой-то более ценным.

Диван в задней комнате, на котором сейчас лежал Кроули, был хороший — широкий, удобный, мягкий. Еще один плюс заключался в том, что он нравился Кроули: при своих участившихся в последнее время визитах тот предпочитал сидеть именно на нем, а не в одном из кресел. Элемент узнавания задействован. Отлично. Азирафаэль уложил Кроули именно на этот диван неосознанно, но очень правильно уложил. 

Только вот для гнезда был этот диван слишком открытым с передней стороны, слишком… незакольцованным. Даже с придвинутым креслом он все равно оставался таким, недоделанным, незакрытым. Но если выстроить перед ним загородку (например, придвинув вплотную невысокий книжный шкафчик или комод) — до Кроули станет сложно добираться.

Подумав, Азирафаэль подтащил к дивану еще одно кресло, с другого бока, развернув его лицом к первому — буквой П, чтобы между ними можно было пройти. Подушки, пледики… По кругу, еще один барьер закольцовки. Кроули против них обычно не возражал, ехидничал только, пихая под бок или голову, а значит — пусть будут. Ну и перья, пусть даже и белые. Какое-никакое, а гнездо.

Азирафаэль иногда задумывался: каким может быть гнездо Кроули, если оно у него вообще есть? Наверное, есть, ангелу без гнезда неуютно, даже падшему. Но никогда не спрашивал: о таком не принято спрашивать, гнездо — дело личное, почти интимное. Его каждый ангел делает сам для себя и так, как хочет сам. Уже одно то, что Азирафаэль сделал нечто подобное для Кроули, было вопиющим нарушением традиций, и оставалось только надеяться, что тот потом поймет, учтет сложившиеся обстоятельства и... и простит. Может быть. 

Впрочем, даже если и нет, сейчас это было неважно. А важным было то, что эфирное тело в гнезде восстанавливается намного быстрее, даже в чужом гнезде. Конечно, в личном кроулевском гнезде восстановление пошло бы в разы успешнее, но где его взять, то личное? Кроули не скажет, больше спрашивать некого. А здесь хоть и не свое, но вроде как бы не совсем и чужое: привычный диван, привычные подушки… Вроде как частично уже почти и свое, все лучше, чем совершенно чужое или вообще никакого. И значит — пусть будет. С остальным можно разобраться и потом.

Например, с черной «бентли», что припаркована напротив заблокированных дверей с таким видом, будто стояла тут от начала времен. Хотя на самом деле еще вчера ее тут и в помине не было.


	6. Как зарождаются мифы и создаются традиции (или наоборот)

— Он был лучшим из моих творений. Ну, во всяком случае, одним из лучших… — Азирафаэль разглядывал башню (на этот раз — Пизанскую) и не заметил быстрого взгляда, брошенного на него Всевышним при этих словах. Легкого сомнения в Ее голосе он не заметил тоже. — У него было все: воля, мозги, желание спорить с авторитетами, умение творить. Он мог бы встать во главе ангелов, повести за собой, все исправить… Продолжить, изменить, сделать по-своему. _Сделать лучше._ Он мог бы, он такой, с самого начала таким был. И он бы сумел. Если бы не обиделся на какую-то ерунду и не ушел за Люцифером. Если бы не забыл, кем был раньше. Хорошо, что ему со временем хотя бы очеловечиться удалось, а не как некоторым...

Очеловечиться.

Хорошо, да. Наверное, это действительно хорошо, раз сама Всевышний так говорит. Для всех хорошо. И Азирафаэль может не волноваться: он вовсе не совершил страшной ошибки с той обезболивающей мазью, которую использовал для повязки на глаза… на то, что раньше было глазами. _Смеющимися, ехидными и потрясающе добрыми золотыми глазами с вертикальной стрелкой змеиных зрачков…_

Азирафаэль медленно и облегченно выдохнул, стараясь не дать улыбке прорваться на лицо. И снова заработал диафрагмой как поршнем: облегчение облегчением, а о благодати забывать не следовало.

В конце концов, если подходить с точки зрения Всевышнего, человек и на самом деле мало чем отличается от змеи.

— А что Люцифер? Ты говоришь «Исчадие Ада», а я говорю «глупый мальчишка». Маленький обиженный мальчик. Да, злой, да, мстительный, да, умеющий и любящий делать больно. Но всего лишь мальчишка. Так и не сумевший простить ни других, ни себя. А ты называешь его Сатаной и боишься. Может быть, даже ненавидишь. Стоишь тут, молчишь. Сопишь еще. Чего сопишь-то? Наверняка гадость какую-нибудь думаешь… 

Азарафаэль не думал, он дышал и смотрел в окно.

«Тебя больше никто не тронет, мой дорогой, — сказал он вчера Кроули, хотя и был уверен, что тот не услышит. — Никто. Никогда. Я буду рядом, если… если тебе это будет нужно. Просто буду, и все. Всегда. И никто, никогда больше. Слышишь? Я позабочусь об этом».

Он так сказал. И неважно, что Кроули наверняка не услышал. Важно, что Азирафаэль это сказал. И был намерен выполнить сказанное.

А для этого надо было дышать и не отвлекаться на пустяки.

— Эй, да ты меня вообще слушаешь? Азирафаэль, Ангел Книжного Магазинчика в восточном Сохо, я к тебе обращаюсь! Ты ангел, ты должен уметь любить, любить самоотверженно и безоглядно, вопреки всему и вся. Люди полагают, что от любви до ненависти один шаг. А что думаешь ты? Ты этот шаг делал? Умеешь ли ты ненавидеть?

На этот раз ответить пришлось: Господь обращалась напрямую к нему, ожидала ответа и смотрела в упор, позабыв про заоконный пейзаж. Азирафаэль постарался, чтобы его глубокий вдох не выглядел тяжелым вздохом:

— Я знаю, что такое ненависть. Теоретически. Она часто является основным побудительным мотивом в человеческой литературе и драматургии. Почти так же часто, как и… любовь. Но если любовь есть благо, то ненависть ей противоположна. Она не благо. Я бы не хотел ее… испытывать.

_Кроули бы сказал — отрицательная любовь..._

— Ты хочешь сказать, что никогда никого не ненавидел? За все эти годы? Ни разу? Не хотел убить какого-нибудь мерзавца на месте? Уничтожить, чтобы и духу его не осталось?!

Азирафаэль отвел взгляд. Конечно же, он хотел, как минимум один раз точно хотел и совсем недавно, и Она это знала. Хотел убить. И, наверное, даже сумел бы убить. Спасибо мадам Трейси за ее жесткие принципы, непоколебимые даже перед лицом Апокалипсиса. Потому что убить-то он бы сумел, а вот жить после этого — вряд ли.

Но ненавидел ли он одиннадцатилетнего и (тогда еще) совершенно незнакомого мальчишку, который вот-вот должен был дать команду к началу Великой Войны между Адом и Раем, той самой войны, в которой погибнет мир — пусть и не так чтобы во всем прекрасный и дивный мир, но не такой уж и плохой и ставший привычным и родным за шесть тысяч лет… Ненавидел ли Азирафаэль этого вихрастого мальчишку с упрямым взглядом и конопушками на носу?

Нет. Ненависти не было точно.

Всевышний фыркнула, пробормотала что-то неразборчивое (Азирафаэлю удалось расслышать упоминание чего-то, что хуже воровства, впрочем, это вряд ли относилось к предыдущим словам, поскольку не имело особого смысла). Наверное, Она опять спорила сама с собой о чем-то непостижимом и собеседник ей не был нужен. Дышать. Дышать интенсивней, пока не гонит. И думать, что он мог сказать или сделать не так. Чтобы если и не исправить, то хотя бы не повторить.

Теперь Всевышний снова смотрела в окно. Морщилась, хмурила брови. Тревога Азирафаэля усилилась — меньше всего ему хотелось бы вызвать Ее неудовольствие именно сейчас. Неудовольствие может привести к отмене ежедневных личных докладов. А он пока еще не сумел отыскать другой возможности...

— Вы считаете, что мне необходимо освоить на практике и эту… которая на шаг… Иначе я... плохой ангел? Вы считаете, что я должен кого-то… возненавидеть?

Всевышний фыркнула еще раз. Глянула искоса, но вроде уже без особого раздражения.

— Я считаю, что тебе пора в свой книжный. Если ты, конечно, не поставил себе целью оказаться первым ангелом, который умрет от передоза благодати.

Азирафаэль сглотнул. Всевышний что, изволит шутить? От благодати не умирают. Во всяком случае, не ангелы.

— Много ты знаешь об ангелах. Лифт сделаешь сам?

— Да.

— Надо же, как легко создаются традиции. Что ж, не будем нарушать их и завтра. В это же время, Азирафаэль.

На этот раз лифт проявился ближе к столу и Азирафаэлю пришлось сделать целых три шага. Всевышний смотрела ему вслед с выражением, которое он наверняка опять счел бы непостижимым, если бы обернулся.

— Может быть, все и к лучшему, — задумчиво пробормотала Она себе под нос и пожала плечами, словно эта мысль пришла Ей в голову только что и еще неуверенно там себя чувствует.

Азирафаэль этого уже не расслышал.

А если бы и расслышал — выкинул бы из головы, поскольку с его точки зрения это было неважно. Куда более важным, опять же, с его точки зрения, было то, что он обещал Кроули быть рядом всегда, а сейчас вовсе не был рядом. Да, он, как и вчера, настроил лифт так, что в книжном магазине его отсутствие займет меньше сотой доли секунды, почти незаметный интервал, да и Кроули до сих пор так и не пришел в сознание. Но… Это почти сотая доля секунды отсутствия крика ангела, поскольку невозможно кричать из такого далека, во всяком случае, кричать эффективно, не оглушая при этом тех, кто окажется ближе. И, что ничуть не менее существенно, это почти сотая доля секунды лжи, ведь он обещал быть рядом всегда, и даже сотые доли секунды отсутствия в этом обещании не подразумевались, а завтра опять придется подниматься сюда и снова лгать...

Что ж, это всего лишь значит, что придется осваивать еще более быстрые способы перемещения. И, возможно, учиться прицельно кричать на б _о_ льшие расстояния.


	7. Благодать для бедных

Кожа вокруг глазниц Кроули припухла и воспалилась, по краям появилась желтоватая корочка, на губах застыла пленка налета. Щеки, казалось, запали еще больше, чем это было утром.

Азирафаэль отдавал себе отчет, что последнее, скорее всего, было все-таки самовнушением, вызванным чувством вины. Самовнушением. Всего лишь. Выдаванием нежелаемого за действительное. Ведь для Кроули отсутствие ангела длилось меньше сотой доли секунды, и отсутствие поддерживающего ангельского крика — тоже. За сотую долю секунды его состояние не могло ухудшиться настолько, чтобы это стало заметно. Да оно вообще не могло ухудшиться, ангельский крик не панацея, не волшебный эликсир, он просто поддержка, не более, и лечебный эффект у него накопительный, пролонгированный, а не как от удара током: раз — и готово. Кроули не могло стать хуже лишь оттого, что эта комплексная и срабатывающая только со временем поддержка прервалась на долю секунды. И Азирафаэль это отлично понимал.

Однако чувство вины никуда не исчезло. 

К тому же ни воспаление, ни гнойная корочка не оставляли сомнений в своей реальности и требовали срочного внимания.

Самое простое было воспользоваться благодатью, и ее бы сегодня хватило на все: и на нейтрализацию воспаления, и на снятие боли, и даже на начальную регенерацию — пусть не на полную, но на частичную точно бы хватило, он хорошо надышался. Но благодать нужна была для другого — вся, сколько ее есть, до капли, и все равно будет мало, он знал. Благодать нужна была для того, справиться с чем не могли примочки и мази, против чего не помогли бы самые лучшие антибиотики.

Значит, снаружи человеческую оболочку лечить следует опять по старинке, человеческими же методами. Разве что еще немного увеличить концентрацию активных веществ в мази и добавить и в нее антибиотик широкого спектра действия. Три выдернутых щепотки пуха Гавриил как-нибудь переживет. И больше переживет, никуда не денется, потому что наверняка понадобится что-нибудь еще, о чем Азирафаэль сейчас даже и не догадывается. Как, например, с машиной сегодня утром…

Покончив с перевязкой, Азирафаэль приступил к главному — переливанию благодати в эфирное тело Кроули. Вернее, в эфирно-оккультную спарку, потому что оба астральных тела Кроули сплелись настолько плотно, что могли показаться единым целым.

Эфирное закуклилось в плотный и даже на вид очень тяжелый шар бледно-желтого цвета, блеклого, словно выцветшего. Вырастило на внешней оболочке многочисленные бронированные чешуйки и плотно, внахлест их сомкнуло так, чтобы каждая последующая на три четвертых перекрывала предыдущую, словно рыбья чешуя у некоторых пород, — таким образом получился тройной бронированный кокон, плотный, гибкий и непрошибаемый, да еще и ощетинившийся острыми шипами во все стороны.

Оккультное тело Кроули представляло собою змею. Азирафаэль его видел не раз, симпатичный такой аспид с почти черной спиной и ярко-алым брюшком, и улыбка у него была такая, что не перепутаешь. Ну и глаза. Конечно.

Сейчас эта змея распласталась по шару так, что почти сливалась с ним, намотавшись между шипами (а может быть, и прямо на них насадившись, не разобрать). Была она такой же выцветшей, бледно-песочной, и то ли расплющилась, то ли сумела вдавиться-втиснуться в эфирный шар, но выглядела совершенно плоской, ничуть не нарушая формы самого шара. Как ни присматривался, Азирафаэль так и не смог найти ее головы (а он искал, потому что очень хотел убедиться, что хотя бы на оккультном плане у Кроули с глазами все в порядке) — просто выцветшая грязноватая лента, плотно намотанная на шипастый шар. Словно присыпанная пылью или все тем же мельчайшим песком, тусклая, сухая, потерявшая цвет и будто бы неживая… ну, почти. 

Ассоциация с песком появилась не случайно: благодать уходила в эту полумертвую спарку, словно вода в тот самый песок, не оставляя на поверхности ни малейших следов. Вся, до последней капли. И ничего не менялось. Можно хоть до рези в глазах всматриваться, хоть до того, что все вокруг поплывет и размажется, — не увидишь ничего обнадеживающего: все тот же желтовато-серый тусклый шар, ощетинившийся шипами. И не почувствуешь ничего, ни на астральном плане, ни на физическом — все та же абсолютная пустота, все те же холодные мертвые пальцы, которые невозможно отогреть ни руками, ни губами, ни даже крыльями. Такие холодные, высохшие и мертвые, словно в них совсем не осталось крови.

Кровь…

Азирафаэль задумчиво сдвинул брови, выражение его лица стало словно бы равнодушным, почти отсутствующим. Вообще-то кровь тоже по сути своей в чем-то похожа на благодать, так сказать — некий суррогат благодати для существ, вынужденных прозябать лишь в грубом тварном мире. Благодать для бедных. В тех человеческих оболочках, что выдавали ангелам, она присутствовала изначально, как и все остальные комплектующие; причем высшего качества, без вредных примесей, ультранулевой идеальной группы. Воспользоваться для ослабленной оболочки Кроули человеческой донорской кровью, пусть даже и самой лучшей, чистой и нулевой, Азирафаэль бы не рискнул: в ней все равно оставалось слишком много разной человеческой дряни вроде резус-факторов и прочих антител. Но ведь ему и не надо этого делать, правда? Зачем ему человеческая, если в пределах досягаемости есть вполне себе ангельская?

Все с тем же отсутствующим выражением лица Азирафаэль потянулся свободной рукой за резиновым жгутом…

Возможно, это тоже был всего лишь самообман. Ну действительно: жалкие пол-литра крови — Азирафаэль не рискнул перекачать больше (во всяком случае, не для первого раза), пусть даже и ультранулевой, ангельской, сверхчистой… Ну что они могут сделать такого, чего за прошедшее время не сделали никакие другие вливания, с чем не справилась даже благодать? 

Но когда пластиковый пузырь с его кровью опустел (под конец, чтобы не потерять ни капли, он чудеснул туда миллилитров двести физраствора, в который уже раз мысленно извинившись перед Гавриилом), ему стало казаться, что бледное лицо Кроули больше не отливает той жутковатой мертвенной синевой, уходящей в серое, что его так пугала. Нет, оно не порозовело, но… словно бы потеплело. Чуть-чуть. И пальцы, тонкие бледные пальцы… Нет, они не сделались теплыми и живыми, резко и сразу. Но они перестали быть такими пугающе ледяными, такими мертвыми. Теперь они были просто холодными. Или даже прохладными. Всего лишь.

Пристраиваясь щекой на эти прохладные пальцы и привычно кутая Кроули расправленными крыльями, Азирафаэль понял, что улыбается — впервые со дня неслучившегося Апокалипсиса.

***

— Как тебе это удалось? — Взгляд Всевышнего был острым и (как всегда!) непостижимым, между нахмуренными непостижимыми бровями пролегла непостижимая складка. — Не понимаешь? Вот и я не понимаю. Хотя… Возможно, все дело в остатках моей благодати, личной, персонально окрашенной, да еще и слишком свежей… Так сказать, возвращаемся к практической проверке возможности создания неподъемного камня. Ты использовал мою благодать, и теперь я не могу пробить то, что сотворено пусть и не мною лично, но с ее помощью? Хотя даже не с помощью, тут можно говорить только об опосредованном участии, ты же просто чудесил, а не творил из нее... 

Господь говорила сама с собою, скорее размышляла вслух. Азирафаэль давно сообразил, что в подавляющем большинстве случаев даже на прямые вопросы Ее отвечать не требовалось. И это было удачно, потому что чаще всего он совершенно не знал, что ответить. Вот как сейчас, например.

Он просто создал защитную сферу. Самую лучшую защитную сферу. Чтобы больше никто никогда не смог навредить Кроули. Потому что хватит. Потому что есть же пределы. Потому что… просто ну потому что! Он одинаково настроил ее на защиту и от демонов, и от ангелов, потому что окончательно запутался и не мог с уверенностью сказать, кто из них окажется опаснее.

И он понятия не имел, почему эта защитная сфера оказалась непроницаемой и для Всевышнего.

— Гавриил, кстати, рвал и метал, полчаса ругался у меня под дверью, потрясая отчетами о твоих чудесах. Их у него целый ворох накопился, есть чем потрясать, было забавно. У него задатки хорошего шоумена или маркетолога, это ведь в чем-то довольно схожие профессии... Только вот твоего упорства не хватает. И целеустремленности, пожалуй. Зато он прекрасно умеет себя подать, тебе стоило бы взять на заметку. Вы с ним, кстати, могли бы быть хорошими напарниками. Дополнить друг друга, так сказать. Он почему-то тебя невзлюбил, но я могла бы с ним поговорить, и, полагаю... Что мотаешь головой? Нет? Нет в смысле «переубедите меня» или совсем нет? Ясно. А можно узнать причину? О… Даже так. Что ж, убедительно. Ладно, как хочешь, не смею настаивать…

Лицо Всевышнего было невозмутимо, голос почти равнодушен, но Азирафаэль не мог отделаться от мысли, что и в этом голосе, и в уголках поджатых губ Она прячет улыбку.

На небесах всегда было жарко от близости Божественной любви (а вблизи Всевышнего так и вообще от этой любви млело и плавилось все живое), но это был вовсе не тот жар, от которого сейчас горели уши. Азирафаэль нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и снова подосадовал на себя, что так не вовремя подумал о Кроули — как раз когда Она спросила. Впрочем, ничего удивительного в этом не было: последние дни он думал о Кроули практически постоянно. Вот и сейчас. Но вышло не очень удобно.

Однако Всевышний выглядела довольной, и это радовало. Хотя Азирафаэль так и не понял причин этого Ее довольства.


	8. Незваный гость

Точка выхода лифта внутри книжного магазина была жестко фиксированной, привязанной к пентаграмме на мозаичном полу (когда-то эта мозаика и другие элементы символики вольных каменщиков оказались последним и решающим аргументом, убедившим Азирафаэля приобрести именно это здание для последующего обустройства в нем своего долгосрочного обиталища в Лондоне). Материться, замыкая портал, Азирафаэль предпочитал мысленно: системе этого вполне хватало, а небесным аналитикам так было сложнее отследить и зафиксировать новый код — пусть еще поразвлекают Всевышнего. 

Впрочем, как о Всевышнем, так и о Ее аналитиках Азирафаэль думал в последнюю очередь. Просто все шесть тысяч лет он стремился быть приличным и благопристойным — с той же, если не большей, маниакальностью, с каковой Кроули стремился быть модным и стильным. А грязная ругань вслух, пусть даже и не публичная, вряд ли могла способствовать поддержанию благопристойного и приличного образа.

Ему удалось очень точно подогнать временные границы: эхо ангельского крика медленно гасло под сводами ротонды, еще до конца не затихнув, и он легко вплел свой новый крик в медленно затухавшие вибрации. Отлично. Разрыва не было. Даже на сотую долю секунды.

«Бентли» стояла там же, где и вчера, между четвертой и пятой колоннами, почти упираясь задним бампером в книжный шкаф. Раньше колонн было четыре, но вчера пришлось добавить пятую — для поддержки увеличившегося свода после того, как Азирафаэль слегка раздвинул внутреннее пространство без искажения внешних стен (еще раз извини, Гавриил). Ну не стоять же столь дорогой во всех смыслах машине бедной сироткой на улице, там ведь и дождь может пойти, и вообще вроде как парковка запрещена.

Кроули называл ее «малышка» и «моя девочка», а она в отместку превращала все забытые в салоне диски в альбомы группы, названия которой Азирафаэль так и не запомнил. Сам ангел автомобилям не очень доверял и привык воспринимать их скорее в мужском роде, но это была машина Кроули. Наверное, Кроули лучше знать, кто она есть, правда?

Наверное, именно она и была его гнездом. Особенно если вспомнить, сколько времени он в ней проводил и как бережно и ревниво относился. Очень похоже. А к магазину ее наверняка пригнал Адам: такие маленькие и вроде бы незаметные, часто даже немного нелепые, но всегда очень ценные дружеские услуги как раз в его духе. Еще один довод в пользу гнезда, вряд ли Адам стал бы так беспокоиться о просто машине.

Может быть, стоило перенести Кроули в салон «бентли», и сегодня Азирафаэль всерьез и со всех сторон обдумывал эту идею, пока Всевышний рассказывала про Гавриила. Пересчитал аргументы за. Соотнес их с аргументами против. Сравнил вероятную пользу с возможным вредом. Взвесил еще раз. И пришел к выводу, что не стоит. 

Во всяком случае, не сейчас.

Пусть импровизированное гнездо из дивана, кресел и подушек и не было настоящим собственным гнездом Кроули, но оно более или менее работало, осуществляло поддержку, ускоряло процессы, гасило отрицательную энергетику и разбалансировки. Азирафаэль это чувствовал. Оно работало, а если что-то работает — трогать его не следует, это Азирафаэль знал точно.

А главное — это импровизированное диванное квазигнездо, в отличие от «бентли», не имело собственного характера, временами довольно непредсказуемого. Оно точно не могло навредить.

Кроули всегда удавалось сладить со «своей малышкой», ну так то Кроули. Азирафаэль не питал ни малейших иллюзий на тот счет, что у него получится так же.

— Извини, малышка, — виновато улыбнулся он вопросительно уставившимся на него фарам. «Я тебе не настолько доверяю» добавлять не стал, но почему-то ему показалось, что она поняла и фары теперь смотрят с изрядной долей презрения.

— Вот только машины меня еще в моем доме не осуждали! — буркнул он себе под нос, направляясь в заднюю комнату. Но буркнул на всякий случай очень негромко.

Шар эфирного тела Кроули выглядел точно так же, как и вчера: блеклый, плотный, ощетинившийся шипами. Никаких видимых изменений. Что ж, египетские пирамиды тоже не сразу строились.

Совершая ставший привычным уже ритуал (Всевышний права, ритуалы и традиции действительно возникают очень быстро), Азирафаэль думал о том, что отсутствие изменений — хороший признак. Это ведь значит, что нет изменений и к худшему, не так ли? 

Азирафаэль помнил, что литровая кровопотеря считается для человеческого тела довольно существенной, и поэтому после долгих колебаний решил на сегодня ограничиться дозой в четыреста миллилитров. Сначала малодушно думал даже про триста, но посмотрел на бледное заострившееся лицо в обрамлении алых волос… и решил, что четыреста — в самый раз. В конце концов, он не человек и тем более не раненый, у него нет повреждений, он всегда хорошо питался и следил за собой, а сегодня съел четыре плитки гематогена и выпил литровую кружку очень густого и очень сладкого какао. Такого густого и насыщенного, что если бы не молочная пенка, оно вполне могло бы сойти за горячий шоколад. Нет, потеря четырехсот миллилитров при таких обстоятельствах ему точно не повредит. Не должна.

Свою ошибку он осознал, лишь когда оказался парящим под потолком. И увидел собственное тело со стороны, безвольной тряпичной куклой обмякшее в кресле рядом с диваном. 

Нет, сначала он увидел Кроули (тот отсюда почему-то казался еще более восковым и нереальным, чем в обычном ракурсе, почти прозрачным), а себя уже потом. 

А уже после этого — высокую черную фигуру в глухом плаще с капюшоном.

Сказать, что этот новый незваный гость в черном плаще стоял у книжного шкафа, было нельзя — он скорее клубился около этого шкафа, может быть даже не касаясь ногами пола. Мгла под капюшоном была абсолютно непроницаемой, но Азирафаэль откуда-то точно знал, что из глубин этой мглы его рассматривают пристально и с интересом.

Обнаружив, что его заметили, Смерть чуть склонил капюшон к левому плечу, словно в знак приветствия, и вскинул два костлявых пальца к виску в своеобразном салюте. А потом протянул руку в сторону Азирафаэля и приглашающе поманил его к себе костлявым пальцем.


	9. Завтрак не на Плутоне

***

— Да никто не сталкивал его и не изгонял, что за чушь! Не падал он и уж тем более не спускался потихоньку, или как там он это теперь называет... «Слегка и немножечко неспешно-тихонько в рассеянной задумчивости прогулялся вниз», ох, это же надо было такое придумать! Талант, ничего не скажешь, умеет завернуть так, что и сам поверит. — Всевышний говорила вроде бы раздраженно и осуждающе, но Азирафаэль снова явственно слышал в ее голосе горделивые нотки. — Так вот: не было ничего этого. С неподходящей компанией связался, это было, но чтобы такое... Он бы еще заявил, что по наклонной скатился или там про во все тяжкие! Ты бы лучше не повторял разные глупости, а попробовал вот этого фуа-гра из печени фламинго. Очень полезно для цвета лица, а то что-то ты бледный сегодня.

Они сидели за небольшим круглым столиком у окна в Ее Кабинете. В предыдущие дни никакого столика в этом кабинете не было, был только один стол, ближе к центру, большой и массивный. Письменный. И выглядел он так, словно был выточен из цельной малахитовой глыбы (впрочем, Азирафаэль ничуть не удивился бы, окажись этот стол действительно не сотворен Ею, а изготовлен человеческими руками — Всевышний любила подобные шутки). А маленького столика, да еще и уставленного разными вкусностями, не было и в помине. Как и двух мягких удобных кресел, этим столиком разделяемых.

— С икрой, кстати, я бы тебе советовала не манерничать, а употреблять прямо ложкой и без хлеба, как и положено приличным таможенникам. Ты же был Стражем Восточных Врат! Страж на воротах — это же почти что таможня в каком-то роде, вот и веди себя соответственно, а не делай вид, что тебе за державу обидно.

Если это и была шутка, то опять из разряда непостижимых. Азирафаэль уже давно бросил попытки понять б _о_ льшую часть из Ею сказанного.

*  
Поначалу он не собирался сидеть в Ее присутствии, несмотря на настойчивое предложение (очень настойчивое, почти повелительное) и на то, что стоять после вчерашнего обморока было еще сложновато, ноги так и норовили подогнуться и в голове слегка плыло. Но… сидеть? Когда Она стоит?!

Впрочем, кто сказал, что Всевышний стоит? Ничего подобного! Она сидит. Во втором кресле, по другую сторону сервированного к позднему завтраку столика (хотя Азирафаэль мог бы поклясться, что еще секунду назад ни этого столика, ни второго кресла у окна не было). 

— Ты слишком воспитанный ангел, чтобы указать Мне на всю возмутительную негостеприимность Моего поведения. — Улыбкой Всевышнего можно было дробить скалы, добывая апатиты. — Ты столько времени терпишь Мою болтовню, а Мне даже в голову не пришло предложить тебе хотя бы чашечку чая с бисквитным печеньем. Что ж, лучше поздно, чем мимо цели. Присаживайся и перекусим, чем Я послала.

В подобных обстоятельствах отказываться от приглашения разделить трапезу явилось бы верхом неприличия... и неосмотрительности. Азирафаэль послушно сел в кресло и взял бокал с чем-то темно-бордовым. 

— Это сок. Гранатовый. Очень полезно. — Взгляд Всевышнего был непостижим, как всегда. — Или ты в это время суток предпочитаешь каберне совиньон?

Азирафаэль подумал и решил предпочесть сок: гемоглобин тот повышал ничуть не хуже красного вина, к тому же после него не придется лишний раз щипать Гавриила для протрезвления.

*

— Сам он ушел. Сам. Обиделся и ушел. Он же гордый, как... — Всевышний хмыкнула и качнула головой, словно сама себе не веря, — ...как сам знаешь кто. Ну да тебе ли не знать? Все и всегда только сам. 

При этих словах Всевышний раздраженно передернула плечами, и Азирафаэль порадовался тому, что Кроули этого не видит. Потому что Кроули тоже ими передергивал, когда злился, и вряд ли был бы счастлив узнать, что точно так же делает кто-то еще. К тому же учитывая личность этого кого-то и их сложные взаимоотношения и до Падения, и уж тем более после. 

— Да не было никакого Падения! Нет, ну кое-кого тогда пришлось выгнать, не без этого. Надо же было как-то остановить этот срач и развести наиболее драчливых по разным углам… Или этажам. Чтобы опять не сцепились. Но ты кушай, кушай, не отвлекайся.

Азирафаэль и не отвлекался. Разве что на дышать. И старался не думать.

Последнее, правда, получалось плохо.

— А Ад — его они придумали позже, потом, и поначалу у каждого он был свой, ведь придумывал его каждый сам для себя, вот что в этом самое забавное. И кто виноват, что у большинства он получился сходным? Их самые потаенные страхи и безумные фантазии стали реальностью, чего больше всего боялись, то и воплотили. Неподходящая компания? Ну, можно сказать и так, смотря для чего не подходящая. Люцифер увел самых талантливых и креативных, тех, кто умел придумывать и творить лучше прочих. Вот они и сотворили… Каждый сам для себя, в качестве наказания. А потом воплотили, объединили и поверили, что это теперь для всех. И навсегда. Этот камень мне что, тоже надо было пытаться поднять?

Азирафаэль пил гранатовый сок пополам с благодатью, дышал и старался не думать (ну или хотя бы не думать слишком громко, если уж не думать вообще не получалось) о том, что вообще-то камни поднимать вовсе не обязательно. Можно было просто быть немножечко менее непостижимым. Можно было поговорить. Намекнуть. Объяснить. Дать возможность постичь, пусть и не целиком, но.... Дать просто _возможность_ … Ладно, пусть не всем, но хотя бы тому, кто так и не успокоился, так и не перестал спорить и задавать вопросы, не научился за шесть тысяч лет. Кто всегда так переживал, что Небеса ему не отвечают, хотя и никогда никому не признался бы в этом даже под пыткой. Спорил, ругался, богохульствовал, кажется, даже молился или плакал — если полагал, что его никто не видит и не слышит. 

И не получал в ответ ничего. Никогда. Ни слова...

Неужели в этом вселенском молчании был какой-то непостижимый смысл? Неужели нельзя было просто сказать, что все это ерунда и он может вернуться — просто вернуться, если ( _когда!_ ) захочет?

Нет, Кроули не вернулся бы на Небеса, не после Потопа и Голгофы, Азирафаэль слишком хорошо его знал. Но вот сама _возможность_ вернуться, сама неокончательность отлучения, небезнадежность... Это было бы для него подарком воистину бесценным. Просто возможность. Право выбирать самому. Право знать, что тебя слышат, что не отвергли.

Неужели так трудно для Той, по шевелению чьего мизинца зажигаются звезды, дать какой-нибудь знак, намек, символ? _Вроде той же радуги, например..._

Всевышний поморщилась. Глянула остро, голос Ее внезапно стал усталым:

— Умный, да? Думаешь, так просто заставить услышать хоть что-то того, кто не хочет слушать? Того, кто твердо уверен, что ему никогда не ответят…

И Азирафаэль понял, что о радуге он, пожалуй, подумал зря.


	10. Выбирая обличья...

Сегодня к физраствору и кровезаменителям Азирафаэль добавил и клеточное питание: эфирно-оккультное тело Кроули раскукливаться пока что не собиралось, а человеческую оболочку в условиях отсутствия подпитки от тел высшего порядка требовалось кормить. Но ежедневный медицинский ритуал (еще один ритуал, Всевышний права) все равно получился укороченным: заливать благодатью ощетинившийся шипами песочный шар Азирафаэль не стал, поскольку собирался испробовать иную методику, для которой благодать должна была по максимуму оставаться в его собственных телах, как человеческом, так и эфирном.

Поменяться оболочками.

Эта идея пришла ему в голову вчера, когда он долго и безуспешно пытался втиснуться в собственное тело — под насмешливым взглядом Смерти это сделать оказалось не в пример сложнее, чем обычно, и в какой-то момент он даже запаниковал, решив, что ничего у него не получится и Смерть не напрасно все еще ждет у шкафа. Паника помогла: он сумел правильно дернуться, развернуться под нужным углом и таки скользнуть внутрь привычного тела, словно рука в перчатку. Вздохнул, расправляя легкие, пошевелил затекшими конечностями и даже сумел с первой попытки повернуть голову, намереваясь одарить Смерть торжествующим взглядом: не дождешься, мол! Не сумел: у книжного шкафа никого не было.

Но все время, пока Азирафаэль, пыхтя от натуги, обмирая от ужаса и шипя от злости (в переносном значении этих понятий, конечно, ибо астральные тела не способны на проявления столь грубых эмоциональных реакций), пытался залезть в собственную оболочку, словно в севший после слишком горячей стирки костюм, он видел рядом оболочку Кроули. Ему для этого даже голову поворачивать не приходилось, достаточно было задействовать хотя бы десятую часть из девятисот девяноста девяти имевшихся в наличии глаз.

Оболочка Кроули выглядела восхитительно пустой и свободной, маленький плотный шарик с шипами места почти что и не занимал. И, пожалуй, протиснуться в нее было бы даже легче, чем в собственную.  
Этим следовало воспользоваться.

Не выпуская руки Кроули, Азирафаэль сплел их пальцы так, чтобы теперь, даже расслабившись, случайно не потерять контакт. Сел в кресло и откинулся на спинку. Положил вторую руку на подлокотник, покрутил головой, убеждаясь, что затылку удобно и плечам ничто не мешает. Закрыл глаза. 

И осторожно двинулся по руке в чужую оболочку, которая сейчас изнутри выглядела практически необитаемой.

* * *  
— Ты выглядишь усталым. Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? Точно? Ну как знаешь, не стану настаивать. Я бы тебе рекомендовала форель под миндальным соусом, фосфор полезен для мозга.  
Они опять сидели в креслах у окна, и столик между ними снова был заставлен вазочками, тарелочками и креманками. И как-то уже и в голову не приходило, что могло бы быть и по-другому. Всевышний опять оказалась непостижимо права: традиции складываются быстро.  
За панорамным окном сегодня сияло солнце и не было никакой башни, ни Эйфелевой, ни Пизанской, ни даже Вавилонской*. Только белые скалы, обрывающиеся в ослепительно сверкающее море, только бескрайнее небо и солнце, выбивающее слезы из глаз… и радужные искры из граненых бокалов на маленьком столике.

Азирафаэль отвел взгляд.

О радуге думать не стоит, радуга слишком опасный символ, слишком близкий к… К тому, о чем тоже думать не стоит. Это «о чем думать не стоит» слишком провокационно и подводит к ненужным вопросам. Тем самым, за которыми следует Падение. И Всевышний может сколько угодно раз повторять, что никакого Падения не было, но вопросы-то были. И остаются. И главный из них: как и куда можно вернуться после того, как Потоп с Распятием уже случились?  
И об этом не нужно думать в первую очередь.

Нужно дышать. Быстро и глубоко. И помнить о том, что сегодня будет вечер, что ничего не закончилось, что нельзя думать, будто все зря. Помнить, но не думать. Нельзя. Не зря. Просто рано еще. Рано и мало, надо еще, сегодня. И завтра. И сколько потребуется.  
А значит — гранатовый сок. И рыба. И благодарно склоненная голова. И улыбка, такая же благодарная.  
И дышать.

— А Люцифер — ну что Люцифер… Маленький обиженный мальчик... мстительный мальчик. Кто-то любит отрывать бабочкам крылья, а он... Он всегда начинал с глаз, и, боюсь, это моя вина. И зачем я только тогда пошутила, назвав звезды глазами ангелов?.. 

Продолжая улыбаться, Азирафаэль проглотил кусок форели, ставший вдруг совершенно картонным. И задышал быстрее, так, что даже голова закружилась. Напиток в бокале сегодня был золотым и искристым, как будто смеющимся. И черная соломинка танцевала в нем, словно вертикальный змеиный зрачок...

— С языком — это уже он от себя, как и змеиный облик. Унизить по максимуму, до полного пресмыкания, заставить забыть все хорошее, забыть себя, заставить поверить в свою непрощаемость… Но при этом так и не суметь изменить суть, так и не суметь сломать до конца. Как ни старался — а он ведь старался изо всех сил. Он ведь его любил… по-своему. Бедный Люцик! Представляю, как же ему было обидно. Даже как-то жалко его, бедолагу.

Азирафаэль был ангелом. Ангелы должны жалеть всех. По умолчанию. Во всяком случае, на Небесах и до начала Второй Великой Войны. Только, наверное, Азирафаэль был каким-то не очень правильным ангелом — если в данной ситуации ему и было кого-то жалко, то не Люцифера. Азирафаэлю казалось, что даже ангельского всепрощения не может хватить на то, чтобы простить и пожалеть существо, хладнокровно и методично переломавшее половину костей в человеческой оболочке бывшего соратника, чья вина состояла лишь в том, что шесть тысяч лет назад он оказался успешнее перед глазами Всевышнего... и несколько дней назад повторил эту шутку снова.

Но все же неправильным ангелом Азирафаэль был не настолько, чтобы вслух возражать Всевышнему.  
— Он тогда тоже обиделся. Только слегка на другое. И по-другому. У него тоже были и мозги, и воля, и амбиции. Только вот с желанием и умением творить получилось не очень, ему больше нравилось критиковать уже созданное другими. Искать ошибки. Причем не пытаться исправить или сделать лучше, а именно что просто находить, указывать и ограничиваться этим. Ему казалось, что так правильно, что в чужое творение вмешиваться нельзя. Можно только указывать на недостатки. 

Недостатком пребывания в человеческой оболочке Кроули было ощущение боли и холода. Очень больно и очень холодно. И темно. Вообще темно, на всех уровнях, у него ведь только слух и остался. И только горячие пальцы — свои/чужие пальцы, — что обжигали чужую/свою ладонь. Единственное теплое. Холод и темнота были повсюду. И боль тоже. Но если холод и темнота просто были, то боль наступала, выкручивала, кололась, дергала. 

Азирафаэль не выдержал и позволил проклюнуться собственным глазам — не всем, конечно, всего-то пяти или шести, и даже не десяткам: не хотелось тратить лишние силы, трех-четырех вполне достаточно. Сразу стало легче, темнота отступила и даже боль словно бы уменьшилась.

Эфирно-оккультная спарка на этом уровне казалась темно-серой, почти черной, плотной и очень тяжелой. И она тоже была болью. Каждый шип норовил уколоть не только острым кончиком — они все оказались усеянными еще и тысячами мелких иголок, каждая из которых норовила выстрелить своей разновидностью боли, царапнуть, проколоть, зацепить. Они делали больно бездумно и не разбираясь, всему подряд, что пыталось к ним прикоснуться — и эфирному телу Азирафаэля, и человеческой оболочке Кроули… а потом и Азирафаэля, когда удалось протолкнуть этот колючий тяжелый шарик по сцепленным пальцам, через чужие/свои в свои/чужие. И дальше.

Последним направленным импульсом Азирафаэль пристроил тяжелый шипастый шарик поближе к тому месту, где в человеческой оболочке располагалось сердце, своеобразный энергетический центр. Большего в своем/чужом теле он отсюда сделать не мог.

Зато в чужом/своем — мог. И очень даже.

Например, отследить самые яркие источники боли и постараться их по возможности нейтрализовать. Не потому, что больно (хотя и больно, да, очень, хорошо, что Кроули без сознания, ему это сейчас вообще лишнее). Боль это просто боль, просто маркер неблагополучия, сигнал о нарушении, которое необходимо устранить. На нее не стоит обращать внимания… нет, не так, обращать внимание как раз надо, иначе как отследить и устранить причину? А вот подчиняться — не надо. Потому что боль — это просто боль. Просто сигнал. Словно аварийный маяк, сигналящий: вот здесь! Остановись! Обрати внимание! Опасная зона!

Больно все. Дышать. Глотать. Быть. Но боль это просто боль. Просто сигнал. Обратить внимание. Исправить…

Для начала погасить самые жаркие очаги воспаления — изнутри их было отлично видно и не приходилось гадать, какой опаснее. Вот эти два, конечно же, в первом вон даже чернота завелась. Ими и займемся, остальные подождут. А боль — это просто боль, она важна лишь постольку, поскольку является сигналом, не более…

— ...А другие решили иначе. Что вмешиваться и помогать друг другу можно и даже нужно — и у них получилось лучше. И они стали вмешиваться, снова и снова. И даже — о ужас! — критиковать его собственные творения. И — что, наверное, было для него еще ужаснее — пытаться ему помочь. Ему! Ангелу Утренней Звезды, Первому из равных! Наверное, это и было последней каплей…  
Каплями — хотя Азирафаэль и надеялся, что не последними, — для Кроули была одежда. Хорошими такими, существенными каплями.

Изнутри было особенно хорошо заметно, что одежда Кроули являлась частью самого Кроули: она ощущалась словно слегка отслоившаяся кожа, местами подсохшая и омертвевшая, местами вполне живая и даже сохранившая чувствительность. Поэтому Азирафаэль просто втянул ее в тело, рассудив, что даже эти крохи сейчас не будут лишними, а какую-нибудь пижамку он начудесит уже потом, вернувшись в свою оболочку и восполнив силы хорошей кружкой горячего шоколада или хотя бы какао. Чтобы никому не обидно…

— ...Конечно же, ему было обидно. И разумеется, он отказался от помощи, он ведь привык справляться сам. Но сам так ничего исправить и не сумел. Сумел только увести тех, кто поверил, что критика и вопросы важнее взаимопомощи и умения исправлять. Ну и отомстить, это он тоже сумел.  
Умение исправлять… Азирафаэль дорого отдал бы за это умение. Потому что до сих пор у него получалось не так чтобы очень. Да и наверняка это было самообманом — ну, все, что ему примерещилось утром.

Просто показалось. От переутомления и острого желания хоть каких-то улучшений. Он так устал и настолько обезблагодател, что почти ничего не чувствовал — ни своей человеческой оболочкой, ни силовыми стяжками эфирного тела, которыми он сегодня утром, уже вернувшись в себя, осторожно откатывал обратно через свои/свои и чужие/чужие пальцы свинцовый шипастый шарик, но… Но тот вроде бы действительно меньше кололся. И видимая между шипами поверхность была далеко не такой гладкой, как вчера.

Нет. Вряд ли одной ночи в чужом, пусть даже и насыщенном благодатью теле этой колючей спарке могло хватить для заметных изменений. Скорее всего, показалось. Хотя и силы, и благодать она вытянула как промокашка — тело стало словно тряпочное, Азирафаэлю с трудом удалось подняться и сделать два шага до появившегося лифта. Хорошо, что в кабинете Всевышнего на этот раз изначально были кресла.

Думать о том, что скоро вчерашнюю процедуру придется повторить, не хотелось. Лучше думать о Люцифере. И пытаться освоить предложенную Всевышним концепцию ненависти — Она ведь вроде бы всерьез предлагала ее освоить на ком-то, если Азирафаэль правильно понял, а Люцифер пока самая подходящая кандидатура, вот и Всевышний наверняка не случайно так много о нем говорит. Кого и ненавидеть-то, если не его? Кроули бы наверняка согласился.

 _Кроули_...

Азирафаэль вздохнул, глядя в окно, — солнце уже полчаса как спряталось за отливающую сизым скалу, и теперь на морской пейзаж можно было смотреть без риска повредить глаза. Не то чтобы он очень сильно переживал, что, похоже, опять разочарует Всевышнего — последнее время у него вообще мало о чем получалось сильно переживать, — но все-таки слегка огорчался по этому поводу.  
Он пытался. Он честно пытался. И был, как ему казалось, довольно близок к заветной цели…  
Но так и не смог возненавидеть. Даже Люцифера. 

— Ненависть — это его изобретение. Как и месть. Ему всегда удавались такие… штуки. Кстати, тебя не удивляет, что мы с тобой сегодня почти весь день говорим исключительно о Владыке Преисподней? И это, заметь, не где-нибудь, а на Небесах. Вернее, конечно, Я говорю. Но все-таки на Небесах, заметь. Не удивляет? Жаль. А я так надеялась, что ты спросишь. Ну или хотя бы удивишься. Ждала. А ты молчишь.

Всевышний взяла со столика бокал с чем-то золотистым, качнула, пригубила. В воздухе пряно запахло нектаром.

— И я бы тогда тоже могла спросить в ответ, Азирафаэль, бывший Хранитель Огненного Меча… — Всевышний смотрела на него в упор поверх бокала, и взгляд Ее напоминал тот самый свинцовый шипастый шарик: такой же тяжелый и такой же колючий. — Почему в Моем Кабинете, в коем нет никого, кроме нас двоих, сегодня весь день довольно отчетливо припахивает Преисподней? Что бы ты мне на это ответил, если бы я спросила… конечно, лишь после того, как первым спросил бы ты, а, Азирафаэль?..

Азирафаэль молчал. Всевышний отвела взгляд, со стуком поставила бокал обратно на столик. Продолжила тише:

— Но ты ведь не спросишь, правда? Азирафаэль, нынешний хранитель защитной крышки, через которую не пробиться даже взгляду Всевышнего... Не спросишь. А значит, и я ничего не спрошу.

___________________________________

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* Хотя Азирафаэль не удивился бы наличию за этим окном и Вавилонской, причем в процессе активного строительства: у ангелов отношения со временем были довольно своеобразные**.

** У демонов, впрочем, тоже* * *  
.  
* * * Во всяком случае, у тех из демонов, которым удавалось осознать саму концепцию времени или хотя бы научиться пользоваться будильником.


	11. Интерлюдия (двумя днями ранее)

— МОЖНО БЕСКОНЕЧНО ДОЛГОЕ ВРЕМЯ СМОТРЕТЬ НА ТРИ ВЕЩИ: ЖИВОЙ ОГОНЬ, ТЕКУЩУЮ ВОДУ… И ТО, КАК СМЕРТНЫЕ ПЫТАЮТСЯ ОТ МЕНЯ УВЕРНУТЬСЯ*.

Смерть сидел в глубоком кожаном кресле, что стояло в углу между книжным шкафом с Нечестивыми Библиями, соседствующими с более благопристойными изданиями, которые Азирафаэль отнес к разряду Очень Нужных Книг, и кофейным столиком, заваленным Книгами, Нужными Вот Прямо Сейчас. Черная фигура терялась почти в таких же черных вечерних тенях, не заговори он — Азирафаэль его бы и не заметил. Вот его байк — дело другое, его при всем желании не заметить вряд ли получилось бы.

Ну, наверное, это все-таки был байк. Возможно. Байк, собранный исключительно Роком и движимый лишь Верой и Крутостью. Или сама концепция байка, не имеющая ни малейшего понятия о таких пошлых вещах, как карбюратор, фары или двигатель внутреннего сгорания. 

Во-первых, этот байк был черным. Но не черным как ночь, пусть даже и самая южная, самая темная и беззвездная ночь новолуния. Не черным как уголь и даже не черным, как самый глубокий космос в самой далекой дали от звезд и туманностей. Он скорее был черным, как черная дыра, как провал в иную реальность, незнакомую с понятиями цвета и света, черным, как само понятие черноты. Ослепительно черным, если вы понимаете, что имеется в виду. Идеальным. Обтекаемым. Совершенно не подходящим не то что для рассматривания, но и для того, чтобы его просто увидели чем-то большим, нежели дырой в мироздании, имеющей некие контуры. Он был стильным и пугающим одновременно. И, конечно же, непостижимым.

И в то же время Азирафаэль отчетливо видел, что этот байк собран из человеческих костей и разного хлама. Причем собран при помощи изоленты, бечевки, скотча и скрученной проволоки, и создавалось такое впечатление, что на коленке. На одной такой очень костлявой коленке**. А между двух изогнутых рулевых рожек (лучевые, запястные и, кажется, несколько позвонков), на длинной вынесенной вперед вилке переднего колеса (две малые берцовые и… ну это же колесо, правда? Оно вроде бы круглое, значит, должно быть именно колесом!) как раз точно над ним залихватски и немного набекрень нахлобучен отполированный до блеска лошадиный череп.

Попробуй не заметь такое! Особенно когда оно стоит прямо на твоем круглом ковре, нагло растопырив грязные колеса, все такое сверкающе-ускользающее, а под ручку газа (ключица и несколько фаланг) с правой стороны руля кокетливо воткнута крупная роза, настолько темно-бордовая, что кажется почти черной.

*

Вернувшись в собственное тело, Азирафаэль решил, что тело это заслужило большую кружку горячего шоколада, это как минимум. Голова кружилась, ноги казались ватными и очень хотелось пить, пришлось добираться до кухни по стеночке и даже на полпути присесть отдохнуть на трехступенчатую табуретку. После двух стаканов содовой с лимоном стало легче, и он сварил себе шоколада. Кресел на кухне не было, только вычурные и ультрамодные (лет пятьдесят назад) табуреты с круглыми замшевыми сиденьями, достаточно крепкие и устойчивые, несмотря на подозрительно хрупкий вид, только вот расслабиться на них невозможно. Завалиться на спинку, растечься по подлокотникам… _да и стоят они слишком далеко от дивана._

Азирафаэль не стал бы настаивать на том, что именно последний аргумент оказался решающим: в конце концов, сиденья кухонных шедевров дизайнерской мысли середины прошлого века и на самом деле были мелковаты*** для того, чтобы устроиться с комфортом даже в нормальном состоянии, но… да. Диван был действительно далеко. 

Поэтому Азирафаэль взял кружку с шоколадом и побрел к задней комнате, все так же придерживаясь рукой за стенку или шкафы. Проходить ротондой он не собирался, только мимо. Однако не заметить расположившегося на круглом ковре вопиющего безобразия**** просто не мог.

А потом Смерть заговорил…

*

Несколько долгих секунд Азирафаэль смотрел на черную фигуру в черных неверных тенях. Потом вздохнул, отыскал взглядом ближайшее к незваному гостю кресло (в паре метров от темного угла Смерти и в четырех от того места, где Азирафаэль сейчас стоял, у столика, изначально бывшего шахматным), сделал нужное количество шагов и сел в него так, чтобы краем глаза видеть диван и капельницу рядом с ним и… ну и все остальное тоже. Но при этом не спуская взгляда с совсем уже абсолютной черноты под и без того черным капюшоном. Словно это хоть что-то решало. Словно это могло помочь. Словно в такой ситуации что-то вообще могло помочь...

— Я жив, — сказал Азирафаэль нейтральным тоном и сделал большой глоток шоколада, даже не почувствовав вкуса. Главное, что это шоколад. Он помогает работать мозгу человеческой оболочки. Он поможет что-то придумать. Он должен помочь. Иначе... Иначе просто не может быть.

— ВЕРНОЕ НАБЛЮДЕНИЕ.

Голос Смерти был таким же нейтральным. Темнота под капюшоном завораживала.

— И не собираюсь развоплощаться.

Азирафаэль сделал еще один глоток, стараясь не моргать. Смерть помолчал секунды полторы, словно раздумывая, потом кивнул, соглашаясь:

— КАКОЕ-ТО ВРЕМЯ.

«И Кроули тоже жив! — хотелось сказать Азирафаэлю. — Жив и будет жить, тебе ясно? Я никому не позволю, даже тебе, ты слышишь?!» Вместо этого он спросил, сохраняя все тот же нейтрально-спокойный тон:

— Тогда зачем ты здесь? 

Расплывчатая черная фигура слегка шевельнулась, в черном провале под капюшоном вспыхнули две ярко-голубые искорки, словно две очень далеких звезды на краю Галактики. _Когда-то Кроули помогал такие делать._

— ЛЮДИ КРАЙНЕ НЕГОСТЕПРИИМНЫ. МЕНЯ ЭТО ОГОРЧАЕТ. КАК И ТО, ЧТО ОНИ КРАЙНЕ РЕДКО БЫВАЮТ МНЕ РАДЫ. ПРАКТИЧЕСКИ НИКОГДА. ПЕЧАЛЬНО. НО Я ПРИВЫК. ОДНАКО Я НИКАК НЕ ОЖИДАЛ, ЧТО СТОЛЬ ЖЕ НЕГОСТЕПРИИМНЫМИ ОКАЖУТСЯ И АНГЕЛЫ. НЕТ БЫ СКАЗАТЬ: «ПРОХОДИ, ДОРОГОЙ, ГОСТЕМ БУДЕШЬ! КАК ЖЕ Я РАД ТЕБЯ ВИДЕТЬ, НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ ЛИ ЧЕГО-НИБУДЬ ВЫПИТЬ? ДОПУСТИМ, ГОРЯЧЕГО ШОКОЛАДА, Я КАК РАЗ СОБИРАЛСЯ СВАРИТЬ ВТОРУЮ ПОРЦИЮ...»

— Не сегодня.

_«Не в этой жизни...»_

— ТЫ НЕВЕЖЛИВ, АНГЕЛ.

— Я не обязан радоваться визиту гостей, которых не приглашал. И не обязан быть с ними вежливым.

Ему показалось, что там, в глубокой глухой темноте, Смерть ухмыльнулся.

— МЕНЯ РЕДКО ПРИГЛАШАЮТ. РАДУЮТСЯ МОЕМУ ВИЗИТУ ЕЩЕ РЕЖЕ. ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЮ, ПЕЧАЛЬНО ЭТО ИЛИ ЗАБАВНО. — Смерть снова шевельнулся, словно пожал плечами или тем, что там у него вместо плеч. Голубые огоньки мигнули. — КАК ПРАВИЛО, МНЕ НЕ РАДЫ ДАЖЕ ТЕ, КТО МЕНЯ ПРИЗЫВАЛ. И ПРИЗЫВАЛ ИСКРЕННЕ. НО ПОМЕЧТАТЬ-ТО Я МОГУ, ПРАВДА? РАССЛАБЬСЯ, АНГЕЛ. Я ЗДЕСЬ НЕ ПО РАБОТЕ.

Азирафаэль сузил глаза, но ничего не сказал. Голубые огоньки в глубине черноты мигнули, словно в растерянности, качнулись из стороны в сторону. 

— ОДНА ВЕДЬМА КАК-ТО ПРЕДЛОЖИЛА МНЕ ЧАЙ. С ПЕЧЕНЬЕМ, — снова заговорил Смерть. И Азирафаэль мог поклясться, что голос его прозвучал как-то странно, словно с намеком. Помолчав, Смерть добавил: — ЭТО БЫЛО… НЕОБЫЧНО.

Намек проступил явственнее.

— Я слишком устал, чтобы тратить силы на то, что тебе даже не нравится, просто кажется необычным. И ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

_К тому же из кухни не видно дивана, а я тебе не доверяю._

— РЯДОМ С ТОБОЙ ТВОРЯТСЯ ИНТЕРЕСНЫЕ ВЕЩИ, АНГЕЛ. Я ПРИХОЖУ — И ОКАЗЫВАЮСЬ НЕ НУЖЕН. 

А вот это был удар, причем для человека сродни удару в солнечное сплетение*****. Если бы дыхание являлось для Азирафаэля необходимой функцией, то в этот момент его бы наверняка перехватило. 

_Крик ангела._

— ПЕСОК В ЧАСАХ… ТЫ ЖЕ ЗНАЕШЬ ПРО _ТАКИЕ_ ЧАСЫ, ДА, АНГЕЛ? ОНИ ЕСТЬ У КАЖДОГО. ПЕСКА В НИХ ОГРАНИЧЕННОЕ КОЛИЧЕСТВО. У КОГО-ТО БОЛЬШЕ, У КОГО-ТО МЕНЬШЕ. И ОН КОНЧАЕТСЯ. ВСЕГДА, РАНО ИЛИ ПОЗДНО. КОГДА КОНЧАЕТСЯ ПЕСОК В ВЕРХНЕЙ ЧАСТИ — КОНЧАЕТСЯ ВСЕ. ТАКОВ ПОРЯДОК ВЕЩЕЙ. НЕЛЬЗЯ ПЕРЕВЕРНУТЬ ЧАСЫ И НАЧАТЬ ЖИЗНЬ СНАЧАЛА. ЭТО ТАК НЕ РАБОТАЕТ. ПАДАЮТ ПОСЛЕДНИЕ ПЕСЧИНКИ — И ПРИХОЖУ Я. 

Наверное, логичным было бы замолчать. Не в том смысле, что перестать говорить, а именно что _замолчать_. Оборвать ангельский крик. Хотя бы на время. Азирафаэль не помнил, когда начал кричать снова по возвращении в тело, может быть, это произошло даже до окончательного возвращения в сознание, автоматически, он не отслеживал. Даже внимания не обратил. Просто кричал, как всегда, всем телом, вернее — всеми телами на всех слоях. Как привык. Как было надо.

Однако играть со Смертью себе дороже, даже когда тот вежлив и пришел предупредить. _Особенно_ когда тот вежлив. Не стоит нарываться, затаивший обиду Смерть куда опаснее Гавриила…

Азирафаэль стиснул зубы, с обреченной ясностью понимая всю безнадежность ситуации и бессмысленность собственного сопротивления. Но крика прерывать не стал.

Крик работал. А если работает — не трогай.

— КАК ТАК ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ, АНГЕЛ, ЧТО В ВЕРХНЕЙ ЧАСТИ НЕКОТОРЫХ ЧАСОВ НЕКОТОРЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ ПЕСКА ВДРУГ СТАЛО БОЛЬШЕ? И ПОЧЕМУ ЭТИ ЛЮДИ ПОЧТИ ВСЕ ИЗ ВОСТОЧНОГО СОХО?

Ну да. Это естественно.

Крик ангела гармонизировал окружающее пространство, все логично. Меньше случайных аварий и неожиданных несчастий, меньше случайных смертей, меньше смертей вообще. Меньше работы для Смерти.

Кому понравится, когда у него отбирают то, что он уже считает своим?

— МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ, АНГЕЛ.

Голубые огни вспыхнули ярко, почти желтым, потом медленно пригасли.

— Я ЛЮБЛЮ, КОГДА МЕНЯ УДИВЛЯЮТ, НО ЭТО БЫВАЕТ ТАК РЕДКО… А ТЫ МЕНЯ УДИВИЛ. ПРИЧЕМ НЕ ОДИН РАЗ. ЭТО… НЕОБЫЧНО. И… ДА, ПОЖАЛУЙ, ЭТО ПРИЯТНО, АНГЕЛ. МЕНЬШЕ РАБОТЫ, БОЛЬШЕ ВОЗМОЖНОСТЕЙ ДЛЯ УДИВЛЕНИЯ. ПРОДОЛЖАЙ КРИЧАТЬ, АНГЕЛ, МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ, КАК ОНО… РАБОТАЕТ. ПРИЯТНО, КОГДА ЕСТЬ ЭЛЕМЕНТ НЕОЖИДАННОСТИ. КОГДА МОЖЕШЬ ПРИЙТИ — И ОКАЗАТЬСЯ НЕНУЖНЫМ.

Облегчение было таким острым, что повело голову. Азирафаэль моргнул и резко выдохнул. Потом вдохнул. Поджал губы.

— Тогда повторяю свой вопрос: зачем ты тут?

— ПОВТОРЯЮ ОТВЕТ. НЕ ПО РАБОТЕ.

— Зачем. Ты. Тут? 

_За кем?.._

— РАССЛАБЬСЯ, АНГЕЛ. НЕ ЗА ТВОИМ ДРУГОМ.

— Тогда за кем? У меня нет канарейки. И хомячка тоже нет.

Улыбку Смерти видели многие, но мало кто слышал, как он смеется. И хорошо. Потому что даже у ангела от его смеха сводило зубы и начинала болеть голова.

— НЕДОВЕРЧИВЫЙ АНГЕЛ! СКОЛЬКО МНЕ РАЗ ПОВТОРИТЬ, ЧТО Я СЕГОДНЯ В ТВОЕМ МАГАЗИНЕ НЕ РАДИ ВЫПОЛНЕНИЯ СВОИХ ПРОФЕССИОНАЛЬНЫХ ОБЯЗАННОСТЕЙ? НИ ДЛЯ КОГО. ПРОСТО… МОЖНО СКАЗАТЬ, СОПРОВОЖДАЮ… ЭМ… ДРУГА. ОН ХОТЕЛ... ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ. А Я ТУТ ПРОСТО ТАК. ЗА КОМПАНИЮ.

Смерть снова шевельнулся, громко щелкнув суставами, словно ему было неудобно сидеть в глубоком мягком кресле. Мигнули голубые огоньки, стали ярче. Да нет же! Не шевельнулся он — ерзнул, как ерзают от неловкой ситуации или смущения. И огоньки эти его мигают, похоже, тоже по той же причине.

Азирафаэль нахмурился и даже открыл было рот, собираясь подозрительно поинтересоваться, что за друга Смерть имеет в виду и с кем у этого друга назначена встреча (почему именно в магазине Азирафаэля — это уже был отдельный вопрос, и ответ на него представлялся Азирафаэлю прямо-таки животрепещуще интересным). Но закрыл рот, так ничего и не спросив. Потому что вдруг понял. И обернулся в сторону ротонды.

И увидел, что байк Смерти непостижимым образом (и с каким-то совершенно невыразимым выражением карбюратора — или что у него там расположено спереди?****** — нахальным, развязным и смущенным одновременно) передвинулся почти вплотную к кроулевской «бентли», а черно-алая роза лежит теперь на ее капоте.

_______________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

* Да, Смерть говорит не капсом, а капителью. Нет, местный сайт не поддерживает подобного шрифта. Да, Смерть об этом знает. Нет. Точно нет! Поверьте, подобная мелкая мстительность не в его характере.

** Азирафаэль не знал, что этот байк собирал Библиотекарь. А Смерть просто пришел, увидел, влюбился и увел.

*** Кроули категорически отказывался воспринимать их как предмет мебели и, помнится, один раз даже выразился в том смысле, что сидеть на этих пыточных инструментах так же удобно, как на поставленных вертикально клизмах.

**** Вообще-то байк Смерти был даже избыточно образным, как и многое, изготовленное вручную кустарным производителем, да к тому же взявшимся за сотворение чего-то подобного первый раз в своей жизни. Но именно поэтому у всех на него смотрящих создавалось устойчивое впечатление, что образа как такового у этого байка как раз таки и нет.

***** Ангел бы про такой удар сказал: «в основание крыльев». То, что Азирафаэль в критической ситуации первым делом вспоминает о человеческом определении, очень мало говорит о человечестве или ангелах, но очень много — о самом Азирафаэле.

****** Надо отметить, что Азирафаэль не очень хорошо разбирался в мотоциклах и их деталях. Во всяком случае — не больше, чем любой другой ангел*******

******* Скажем прямо: совсем не разбирался.


	12. Обойтись без запретов

Он не ошибся сегодня утром. И это вовсе не было самообманом: поверхность темно-серого тяжелого шарика и на самом деле больше не выглядела гладкой, а усеивающие ее колючки — пронзительно острыми. Он даже тусклым и присыпанным пылью не выглядел, он словно поплыл слегка и встопорщил чешуйки, ранее пригнанные друг к другу так, что казались единым целым. И шипы у него теперь кололись намного меньше и не так болезненно. Они тоже словно оплыли.

Азирафаэлю хотелось думать, что это Кроули — там, глубоко внутри — его признал и перестал ощетиниваться и отвечать непроизвольной агрессией. Но он понимал, что это просто влияние благодати: шипы тоже слегка оплавились под ее воздействием, перестали быть такими болезненно острыми.

Ну и ладно. Пусть не признал. Главное, что оно работает. Ведь работает же? Вот и хорошо. Вот и будем продолжать, раз работает. Изнутри лечить легче, хватило бы благодати (ее, конечно же, не хватит, но изнутри все равно лечить легче). Никуда не нацеливая конкретно, просто пуская тонкой струйкой по силовым линиям, пусть тело (любое из трех) само выбирает и впитывает, где нужнее, а Азирафаэль будет всего лишь выравнивать линии, как и делал всегда, только раньше не изнутри. Просто выравнивать скомканные линии, разглаживать их, распушая энергетические слойки и расклеивая слипшиеся слишком сильно. Просто распутывать, если вдруг где завязалось узлом не к месту. И снова выравнивать.

И смотреть вполглаза, как темно-серый шарик оплывает колючками, словно втягивая их, и становится больше похож на древнюю мину, чем на металлический репейник или острошипастую трехмерную снежинку. Как эта мина потихоньку меняет цвет, как высветляется постепенно местами, а другими темнеет и делается более выпуклой, проступая змеиными чешуйками, пусть пока еще и не черно-зелеными, но существенно более темными, чем остальной эфирный шар. Как эта чуть более темная часть пока еще не отделяется, но хотя бы приобретает объем.

Змейка оккультного тела Кроули теперь уже не напоминала истрепанную пыльную ленту, намотанную так, что не оторвать: ее тельце, пусть и пока еще недостаточно черное, уже отчетливо выступило над поверхностью шара, обрело округлость. Да, она все еще обвивала шар очень плотно, но уже именно что обвивала, а не впечатывалась в его поверхность, словно раздавленная по ней. Смотреть на это было необязательно, но приятно. Вот Азирафаэль и смотрел, просто ради удовольствия, просто ради того, чтобы смотреть.

И — уже утром, снова вернувшись в свое тело и осторожно протолкнув оккультно-эфирную спарку на положенное ей место, — увидеть вдруг краем одного из глаз алый высверк, краешек змеиного брюшка, почти мимолетно. Когда оккультная змейка с почти черной спинкой неуверенно поднимет маленькую треугольную головку и потянется за ускользающими стяжками тонким раздвоенным язычком.

***

— А почему тебя так удивляет наличие у Кроули эфирного тела? Он же ангел, пусть и считает себя падшим. У всех ангелов есть такие тела, с самого начала, оккультные они сами себе уже потом нарастили, кто во что горазд. Ну, которые с Люцифером ушли. А эфирные вам всем, так сказать, в базовой комплектации полагались, это же ваша основа, по умолчанию. Все эти красивенькие овеществления вроде крылатых колес с глазами и прочей анималистикой — это позднейшие наработки, когда появились прототипы и референсы, с чего копировать, изначально-то была только пустота и первичная материя, откуда там могли взяться огнегривые львы и синие шкуроглазые коровы мужского пола, очей исполненные? Это все уже после Эдема, как и столь любимые тобой и твоим чернокрылым приятелем человеческие оболочки. Поначалу же Мне приходилось лепить ваши рабочие тела из того, что имелось под рукой. А имелся только эфир.

В другое время Азирафаэля наверняка заинтересовала бы информация о возможности наличия эфирного тела у кое-кого из демонов — несомненно важная, переворачивающая буквально с ног на голову многие истины, казавшиеся ранее незыблемыми, и требующая того, чтобы ее обдумали тщательно и всесторонне. Например, хотя бы в смысле взаимодействия обладателя такого тела с благодатью или даже святой водой: обе эти субстанции ему же вроде как навредить не способны, а значит…

Над этим стоило подумать. И хорошо подумать. И Азирафаэль знал, что когда-нибудь он к этой мысли обязательно вернется. Когда-нибудь. Потом. Сейчас думать об этом не получалось никак. _Ни о чем не получалось — кроме черно-алой змейки, поднимающей треугольную голову от тускло-серого шара._

А еще очень трудно было следить за губами, которые сами собой так и норовили расплыться в улыбку.

— А знаешь, забавно! Даже не предполагала, что они до сих пор сохранили эфирные тела. Нет, конечно, не все. Кто-то потерял, кто-то сломал, кто-то просто забыл, что оно у него было. Но приятно, что хотя бы некоторые. Об этом стоит подумать...

Думать о змейке было почти безопасно. Почти. На самой грани. Но все-таки безопаснее, чем о том, что происходило в задней комнате книжного магазина вчера. Или будет происходить сегодня — а оно будет там происходить, потому что надо. Будет. Конечно, будет, но думать об этом нельзя. Тем более тут. Потому что Всевышний непостижима, и точно так же непостижимы Ее решения. И никто никогда не может заранее предугадать, одобрит ли Она что-либо новое, признает ли его соответствующим Ее непостижимому Плану и даст ли на это новое свое непостижимое дозволение.

Она может разрешить — непостижимо легко. И даже одобрить. Благословить, если тебе повезет совсем уж непостижимо. И точно так же легко может и запретить. Категорически.

Предугадать невозможно.

Азирафаэль тешил себя надеждой, что ему пока еще удавалось оставаться пусть и не совсем правильным ангелом, но все же не слишком далеко отступившим за рамки ангельских приличий. Он хотел бы, чтобы так все оставалось и дальше. Он никогда не был бунтарем и изначально считал всех хорошими, даже тех ангелов, что приходили к нему отнюдь не с добрыми намерениями и норовили ударить в живот. Им пришлось приложить довольно существенные усилия, чтобы он смог переступить через собственные принципы и убеждения и все-таки выпалить им вслед самое страшное, что только смог придумать: «Вы… плохие ангелы!»

Сам он становиться таким не хотел.

И уж тем более он не хотел бы нарушать прямой Ее запрет. Очень бы не хотел. И, следовательно, не хотел, чтобы возникла ситуация, когда этот запрет нарушить придется, — а его ведь обязательно придется нарушить, если он будет, этот запрет, тут и думать не о чем.

Так не лучше ли постараться обойтись без запретов?

— Демоны, ангелы… нагородили терминов не пойми зачем! Я вот, если честно, до сих пор между многими из вас разницы особой не вижу. — Всевышний раздраженно пожала плечами, добавив в голос ворчливых ноток. — Тебя с твоим рыженьким, например, запросто бы перепутала, а сейчас так особенно, у вас и линии существования схожие, и контуры пси-теней, и тентуриальные куздры…* Глокие, кстати, тоже буквально одна в одну, просто удивительно. Да вы даже пахнете одинаково!

У Нее был странный взгляд. Непостижимый, да, но еще и _странный_ , вроде бы раздраженный, но при этом где-то в самой глубине таящий усмешку. И еще Она сказала _«твоим»_... но это могла быть простая оговорка. Ну или определение принадлежности Кроули как пациента — в госпитале, помнится, они тоже делили раненых на «твоих», «моих» и «того усатого, вечно его фамилию забываю». Наверное, и Она имеет в виду именно этот смысл. А какой еще может быть? Никакого. Только этот. И никаких иных мыслей о том, другом смысле. И о том, не могло ли упомянутое Ею сходство быть вызвано именно тем, что в эфирном теле Азирафаэля сохранились какие-то следы его пребывания в… или пребывания в нем...

Змейка. Черно-алая змейка с треугольной головкой и тонким раздвоенным язычком. А что змейка? А ничего. Головку вот подымает и пробует на вкус окружающее пространство. На вкус и запах, змеи ведь языком запахи различают. А что ей еще остается, если глаз у нее пока что нет?..

Ничего. Это не страшно. Это ненадолго. Это скоро пройдет. Это мы исправим. Но о способах исправления тоже лучше пока не думать, не сейчас и не здесь, здесь и сейчас лучше думать просто о змейке. Не забывая дышать, разумеется. Дышать — это главное. Пока не попросят в лифт...

…Интересно, почему все считают уход без вежливого прощания прерогативой иностранцев? Славяне приписывают подобное поведение англичанам, британцы — французам, сами французы обвиняют в этом итальянцев… кажется, итальянцев. Или испанцев? Азирафаэль не мог вспомнить точно. Но, главное, все уверены, что так поступают лишь чужие. 

Или Всевышний.

Она тоже никогда не прощалась, вот и сейчас просто буркнула: «Свободен!» — и махнула рукой, то ли подтверждая, то ли направление указывая. Азирафаэль с облегчением начудесил лифт и уже почти шагнул за мембрану, когда Всевышний его окликнула. Странно так окликнула, совершенно не тем тоном, каким говорила ранее, словно бы неуверенно.

Азирафаэль обернулся. Всевышний хмурилась, но хмурилась тоже вовсе не грозно, а как бы задумчиво.

— Хм… Не знаешь, случайно, что общего может быть у Михаил и Дагон? — спросила Она вдруг. Вздохнула, правильно оценив искреннее недоумение на его лице. Сказала со значением: — Вот и Я не знаю. А вроде бы как бы должна, Я же Всеведущая. Забавно, правда?

__________________________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ  
* Для желающих хрюкотать зелюками по поводу незнакомых слов стоит напомнить, что в распоряжении пытливых умов имеются еще и мюмзики. В мове.


	13. Свобода и воля

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ужасно извиняюсь, но перепутала очередность глав из-за невозможности тут при выкладке видеть, какая была выложена предыдущей  
> это - 13  
> а 12 выложила, она встала на свое положенное место

Крик ангела меняет окружающее пространство. Азирафаэлю не нужно было выходить на улицу, чтобы это чувствовать, и защитная сфера нисколько не мешала: она защищала от тех, кто хотел бы проникнуть в книжный магазин извне без согласия находящихся внутри, но ничуть не препятствовала этим самым внутри находящимся выходить или просто видеть все вокруг, если покидать защищенное место желания у них не было. В крике ангела нет ничего противоречащего законам физики: он просто нормализует вибрации этого мира, настраивая их в правильном ритме, устраняя диссонансы и заставляя вселенские струны звучать в гармонической тональности. Служит своеобразным камертоном, не более.

Азирафаэль аккуратно переливал какао из кастрюльки в большую чашку и улыбался. Он знал, что:

...старый каштан на углу Сохо-сквер, последние пятнадцать лет пребывавший в острой депрессии, а этим летом вознамерившийся окончательно засохнуть и в течение трех месяцев с мрачным удовлетворением наблюдавший за отчаянием садовника, который пытался при помощи хитрых подкормок и прививок выжать из него хотя бы несколько листиков, вдруг неожиданно для самого себя передумал и за одну ночь обзавелся пышной молоденькой кроной (это в конце августа-то! О времена, о нравы!), приведя садовника в состояние, близкое к религиозному экстазу, и заставив навеки уверовать в могущество новейших пестицидов;

…пожилой мужчина, сидящий в кресле у окна на той стороне улицы, поморщился и потер грудь, но сбойнувший было водитель сердечного ритма уже снова работал нормально, словно и не имел никогда заводского дефекта, из-за которого должен был выйти из строя намного раньше положенного;

...лежащая на ковре в ротонде черно-алая роза (опять на ковре! Хотя Азирафаэль собственноручно ее поднимал не далее как сегодня утром и аккуратно пристраивал на лобовое стекло, даже дворником прижал, решив, что с капота роза просто соскользнула), уже начавшая было слегка увядать, снова ожила и расправила бархатные лепестки, словно не замечая презрительного посверкивания старательно игнорирующих ее фар;

…неудачно упавшая с крыши кошка упала удачно, на все четыре лапы, и даже не выронила из пасти пойманную птичку (да, птичку было жалко до слез, но тут ничего не поделаешь и котят, пищащих на чердаке, Азирафаэлю было все-таки жальче);

…заигравшийся на тротуаре малыш отвлекся на кошку и позволил мячу укатиться на мостовую (и лопнуть там под колесом вывернувшего на полной скорости из-за угла внедорожника — и на этот раз лопнул только мяч);

…секретарша, говорящая по телефону: «Да-да, я уже почти в офисе…», вдруг поняла, что говорит в пустоту и абонент вне сети, замедлила шаг и внезапно резко и сильно захотела выпить кофе — еще не зная, что за стойкой в ближайшем кафе ждет ее судьба для долго и счастливо;

…пришедший за объяснениями Гавриил долго стоит перед входом, у рыжей колонны, и в глазах его медленно тают гневные фиолетовые молнии. Так и не решившись постучать, он уходит по улице, ведущей к парку, но на полпути останавливается, достает смартфон и, кликнув единственный вбитый в быстрый набор номер, говорит хмуро и вместе с тем почти просительно: «Надо поговорить… Придешь?»;

…а в задней комнате книжного магазина на превращенном в импровизированное гнездо диване медленно поднимает голову черно-алая змейка, и…

— Ангел?

Какао льется на стол, но это уже неважно. От кухни до задней комнаты больше десятка шагов, да еще огибать длинный шкаф. Проще чудеснуть напрямую (еще раз прости, Гавриил).

— Я здесь, мой дорогой. Все хорошо.

Кроули поворачивает лицо на голос, морщится, пытается сесть, упираясь локтями, снова падает на подушку. Тянется к повязке на глазах. Азирафаэль ловит его руку, успокаивающе стискивает сухие теплые _(теплые!)_ пальцы:

— Ш-ш-ш… Все в порядке.

— Ангел! Что за…

Язык у Кроули еще не до конца восстановился, и потому на самом деле это звучит скорее похоже на: «Аггео, фхо ха…», но Азирафаэль понимает и улыбается, часто моргая (почему-то глаза щиплет, словно от яркого света или дыма), и снова успокаивающе пожимает узкие пальцы. 

— Все в порядке, мой дорогой. Все в порядке.

Что не мешает ему, впрочем, продолжить, добавив в голос изрядную дозу чопорности и стараясь не улыбаться:

— Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя понял, тебе придется приложить к этому некоторые усилия.

«А я тебе помогу», — остается невысказанным.

Секунду помедлив, Кроули сплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Азирафаэля. И стискивает их в ответ.

***

При общей своей стабильности и неизменности Рай никогда не бывал одинаковым. Не то что в течение достаточно продолжительного времени, а вообще никогда. Азирафаэль это помнил, хотя и старался пореже сюда заглядывать. _Последние дни не в счет._

Нет, ослепительная белизна, пустота, прозрачные стены и огромные пространства, от которых можно было словить приступ агорафобии, оставались неизменными при любых раскладках, но вот _мелочи_ … Форма одежды. Музыка сфер. Архитектура высоких (неизменно очень высоких!) сводов. Заоконные пейзажи и другие вроде бы малосущественные детали — не зря же считается, что дьявол именно в них. Они все время менялись, вроде бы незаметно и не так чтобы очень помногу, но постоянно. Появлялось что-то новое, исчезало привычное, заменялось другим, делалось привычным, чтобы снова исчезнуть и чем-то смениться.

Вот, например, гироскутеры...

— Я не права, кое-что общее между Михаил и Дагон все-таки есть, — задумчиво сказала Всевышний, провожая взглядом Архистратига, как раз проезжавшую мимо Того Самого Кабинета по каким-то своим архангельским делам, наверняка очень важным и срочным. — И это даже не то, что они обе предпочитают женскую форму человеческих оболочек, хотя и по разным причинам. Если не принимать во внимание окраску и форму крыльев (которые, как ты, надеюсь, уже понял, есть не более чем условность), то у них равные статусы: они обе стоят по правую руку своих главнокомандующих. Они обе, по сути, главы силовых ведомств. Но разве этого достаточно для возникновения чего-то большего, чем чисто профессиональный интерес?

Азирафаэль не ответил, тоже провожая взглядом Главу Воинства Ангелов и Архангелов. Выглядела та, как всегда, подтянуто, деловито и невозмутимо, истинный образец для подчиненных. В сторону Азирафаэля и Всевышнего даже не покосилась, но Азирафаэль этого и не ждал: он уже давно понял, что стены Того Самого Кабинета имеют одностороннюю прозрачность. И вполне может быть, что с той стороны они вовсе не выглядят стенами Того Самого Кабинета. Рай постоянно меняется, оставаясь неизменным, и в этом его суть.

— Может быть, дело как раз не в общности, которой практически нет? Ну раз даже Я никак не могу обнаружить ее в достаточном количестве. Может быть, они как раз на противоположностях сошлись? Тоже ведь вариант, если разобраться, не из последних. Впрочем, сошлись и сошлись, одной проблемою меньше.

Азирафаэль опять промолчал. Михаил ему не нравилась, причем не нравилась как-то подозрительно сильно. Не то чтобы он любил остальных ангелов (особенно тех, которые норовили засадить в солнечное сплетение или пытались заставить его отказаться от суши), но в отношении Михаил чувствовал что-то более острое и личностно окрашенное. Что-то, в чем явственно прослеживалось влияние кувшина святой воды, начудесенного полотенца и отсутствия желтой резиновой уточки*.

Про Дагон Азирафаэль знал только то, что слышал от Кроули, — не так уж много, если на то пошло: Кроули становился на редкость немногословен, когда речь заходила о его нижних коллегах. Но ничего хорошего он не рассказывал точно, Азирафаэль был в этом уверен и мог бы предложить Всевышнему еще одну общую черту, объединяющую Михаил и Дагон, — они обе не нравились Азирафаэлю. Но он испытывал определенные опасения насчет того, не сочтет ли Всевышний такое его высказывание вовсе не невинным стремлением помочь. Интересно — сколько в этой мысли было от самого Азирафаэля, а сколько от Кроули? Слишком плотное общение не может не оставить следов, особенно если оно плотное _настолько_ …

Нет. Лучше даже не думать. И уж тем более не говорить. Ничего.

Вчера он так и не предложил Кроули снова поменяться оболочками. Не смог. Теперь, когда тот пришел в себя, это должно было стать проще и наверняка бы сработало лучше простой внешней перекачки благодати через сплетенные пальцы, и Азирафаэль несколько раз пытался заговорить, объяснить, предложить сделать снова… И так и не смог. Сначала даже не понимал почему, а потом вдруг понял. И замолчал уже окончательно, ужаснувшись.

Потому что с точки зрения Кроули все могло выглядеть вовсе не так, как виделось Азирафаэлю. Ангел Господень, пусть на этот раз и без сияющего меча, снова причинял добро и наносил пользу насильственным методом, не спрашивая согласия. Да и зачем его спрашивать у какого-то грязного демона? Ангел же лучше знает, что правильно и что хорошо! Он же ангел.

Насильно. Изнутри. Воспользовавшись беспомощным состоянием… Мало ли что ему там еще могло показаться неправильным и требующим исправления, этому ангелу?

Нет, Кроули так бы, конечно же, не сказал. Может быть, даже и не подумал бы, все-таки он знал Азирафаэля не первый век. Однако вряд ли он был бы так уж счастлив узнать, что внутри его оболочки хозяйничала чужая сущность, пусть даже и не желающая ничего дурного. К тому же — в момент его полной беспомощности, когда он не мог не то чтобы возразить или защитить себя, но и просто прикрыть то, чего не хотел бы показывать. И толку говорить, что Азирафаэль ни за что не полез бы в личное, в оболочку-то полез! Словно лишая тех жалких крох свободы воли, которых у эфирно-оккультных и так практически нет и которые от этого еще более драгоценны...

— Хотела бы я знать, какой идиот придумал, что я дала ее людям, эту вашу чертову**** свободу воли? — Всевышний поморщилась. Вздохнула. — Ее никто никому не может дать извне! Никто. Никому. Даже Я. Это попросту невозможно. Точно так же, как и отнять. Только изнутри! Только сами. Сами! Просто взять. Взять и сделать что-то... да что угодно, ты же свободен! Ты же теперь можешь, просто можешь. Ты же ее взял, свободу эту. Сам. Свободу верить и свободу отказаться от веры. Свободу собирать из камней пирамиду и свободу кидать теми камнями в ближних. Свободу нарушить запрет и свободу посчитать, что оно того стоило. Свободу помочь, отдавая оружие тем, кому оно нужнее, пусть даже от этого вовсе не всем будет так уж и хорошо — вспомним хотя бы бедного льва. Или свободу шагнуть под чужое крыло, пусть даже от этого и никому не станет плохо. Не говори мне, Азирафаэль, что ты до сих пор продолжаешь считать, будто ее у вас не было, не надо. Поверь своему красноволосому другу: ты плохо умеешь врать.

Азирафаэль и не стал ничего говорить. И даже в сторону коридора не посмотрел ни одним из своих глаз*****. Но Всевышний его поняла правильно. Ухмыльнулась, салютуя бокалом (нектаром запахло острее), пожала плечами, ничуть не смутившись:

— Невозможно дать свободу воли тому, кто ничего не хочет решать сам.

Ее улыбка была непостижимо злорадной.

— А знаешь, что самое забавное? — сказала Она вдруг, резко меняя тему и тон. — Армагеддон. То, что вы так к нему все готовились и были так уверены… Я ведь никогда его не планировала, это добавили уже потом, много позже, при переписке. Та самая свобода воли. Как и точную дату, кстати. Но вы так готовились, так старались… Было жалко портить вам праздник. — Всевышний хмыкнула, покачала головой. И вдруг добавила совершенно серьезно и даже жестко: — Кто бы мог подумать, что для возобновления вашего сотрудничества потребуется его сорвать?

__________________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* Если бы среди книг Азирафаэля было побольше тех, которые могли бы заинтересовать Адама (например, «Конец детства»), — что маловероятно — и если бы Азирафаэль их все прочитал — что вероятно еще менее, — то, вполне возможно, многое стало бы ему куда более понятным**.

** Ну или ему стоило бы поговорить с Кроули. И тот, возможно, вспомнил бы, как обсуждал с каким-то малознакомым писателем за бутылкой неплохого вина концепцию воспоминаний о будущем и их влияния на настоящее человечества***.

*** Вино действительно было неплохое.

**** Конечно, в устах Всевышнего слово «чертов» не может быть просто привычным обиходным ругательством. Хотя бы потому, что Она помнит те времена, когда подобного определения не существовало в природе — как, собственно, и того, что оно определяет. И так же Она помнит (ибо память Ее поистине всеобъемлюща), как оно появилось и чем было обусловлено (нельзя сказать, чтобы при непосредственном и активном Ее участии, но и не совсем уж без оного). Но какой именно смысл Она вкладывает в это понятие сейчас (особенно применительно к свободе воли) — остается ничуть не менее непостижимым, чем и весь Ее план в целом.

***** Ни одним из всего лишь двух, положенных при парадной форме, коей на Небесах считалась именно человеческая оболочка, сотворенная по образу и подобию. И хотя уже несколько тысяч лет (как минимум больше двух) считалось моветоном швыряться молниями в нарушителей дресс-кода, любящих покатать колеса или помахать крыльями, но посматривали на них все еще довольно-таки косо. Словно на президента солидного банка, пришедшего на отчетно-выборное собрание акционеров в шлепках на босу ногу, бермудах и сетчатой майке.


	14. Запад есть запад, восток есть восток...

— Какого хрена делает на мне эта гадость, ангел? 

— Это не гадость, это пижама. 

— Кто сейчас спит в пижаме?!

— Не знаю, мой дорогой, дай-ка подумать. Может быть, я?

— Ангел! Ты вообще не спишь! Ты сам сколько раз говорил!

— Дай-ка подумать еще, мой дорогой. Может быть, ты?

— Я вообще сплю голым! Да, ангел! Голым. Мне так больше нравится!

— Не в моем доме, мой дорогой. У меня, пожалуйста, будь добр делать это в пижаме.

— Ф-фух! И откуда она на мне?

— Из моего комода.

— И почему я не удивлен? Наверняка на вид такая же старомодная и омерзительная, как и на ощупь.

— Ничего подобного, мой дорогой. Это фланель высшего качества, теплая и мягкая, а тартан всегда в моде.

— Тартан! — стонет Кроули. — И почему я не удивлен вторично?! Демон в клеточку, как смешно! Дай угадаю: голубенькая? Беж? О нет, неужели розовая?!

— Классическая, — Азирафаэль чопорно поджимает губы, чтобы скрыть улыбку: Кроули страдает преувеличенно и напоказ, впрочем, он всегда так страдает. — И пожалуйста, мой дорогой, не смей ее менять. Воспринимай как лечебную повязку, тем более что так оно и есть: я ее напитал благодатью и другими полезностями. Я потратил на нее много сил, знаешь ли. И поэтому обещай мне, что не будешь пытаться чудеснуть другую.

Азирафаэль знает, что у Кроули сейчас не хватит сил начудесить даже носовой платок, но все равно хмурится и требует обещания с искренней тревогой в голосе. Кроули всегда страдает так напоказ и так преувеличенно, так театрально и драматично, что поверить в искренность этих страданий (и даже просто заподозрить под ними хоть что-нибудь настоящее) не может никто. Ну, почти никто.

Для этого нужно быть ангелом. Очень доверчивым и наивным ангелом. Наверное.

— Твоя _благодать!_ — Кроули морщится, выплевывая это слово, словно самое грязное ругательство. — Ну разумеется! Твоя благодать важнее моего душевного спокойствия, кто бы сомневался!

Его голос полон сарказма... и облегчения. И совсем немножечко — благодарности. Азирафаэль добавляет в собственный голос тревоги, усиливает нажим:

— Обещай мне, Кроули. Пожалуйста.

— Ладно, ладно… Раз уж тебе это так важно, ангел, обещаю. Какое счастье, что меня в этом кошмаре хотя бы не видит никто из знакомых!

Облегчения в его голосе становится значительно больше.

Вообще-то, если подумать, фланелевая пижама для Кроули, наверное, действительно… не очень. Но надо же было во что-то его одеть, он мерз, он и сейчас мерзнет, хотя и старается не подавать виду. Черный шелк, разумеется, был бы более стильным… Но иногда стиль не самое главное, не так ли? 

Хм… 

Кроули с этим вряд ли бы согласился, он даже квартиры для себя подбирал на западной стороне улицы, потому что западная считается более престижной, чем восточная. Более стильной и аристократичной. Более модной и менее добропорядочной. Он и в Мейфэре-то именно потому и поселился — западный район, куда более стильный и фешенебельный (и просто-таки дьявольски модный в то время), чем давно устаревший Сохо. Забавно, что другая демаркационная линия престижности/благопристойности пролегала как раз через Сохо-сквер, где, по словам одного заезжего американца, «добавление одной минуты восточной долготы равносильно уменьшению аристократизма на добрый градус — и, соответственно, наоборот»*.

Раньше Азирафаэль никогда не задумывался о таких мелочах: они не были для него важны. Но это для него. 

Не для Кроули.

Для Кроули эти мелочи, наверное, то же самое, что для Азирафаэля типографские пометки на форзацах первоизданий. Особенно сейчас, когда ему больно и плохо и нет возможности исправить сразу и все, — тем острее хочется сделать это хотя бы в доступных мелочах.

Кроули стал самим собой — то есть абсолютно невыносимым, скандальным и язвительным — сразу же, как только пришел в себя. Даже слишком самим собой — но Азирафаэль делает вид, что не замечает этого «слишком». Точно так же, как не замечает и облегчения в его голосе — каждый раз, когда ему удается убедить Кроули не делать того, чего он сделать не сможет. Еще одна старая игра. Но у этой игры правила хотя бы понятны и постижимы.

Азирафаэль держит Кроули за руку, перекачивая благодать медленно и постепенно. На данном этапе переливать ее лучше именно так, медленно и постепенно, распределяя по силовым линиям, — так больше шансов, что она впитается как раз там, где наиболее необходима. Выискивать такие проблемные зоны самому снаружи сложнее, да и нет гарантии, что выберешь самые проблемные. Физический контакт при этом не обязателен, но так удобнее, и это стало уже привычным за последние дни. Азирафаэль взял Кроули за руку машинально, как делал и раньше. А тот не отстранился. Не выдернул пальцы. Даже не съехидничал по этому поводу, словно и не заметил. Только споткнулся на каком-то слове и не сразу нашел продолжение.

Кроули не всегда говорит внятно, иногда срывается в шипение и путается в звуках, жадно облизывает языком бледные губы. Иногда этот язык раздвоен, и тогда шипящие звуки растягиваются. Иногда ничем не отличается от человеческого, и тогда Кроули говорит более внятно и быстро. Азирафаэль не уверен, что тот сам осознает постоянные изменения своего языка, а потому предпочитает не затрагивать в разговорах с ним эту тему.

Но любым языком Кроули говорит — много, торопливо, иногда сбиваясь и перескакивая с мысли на мысль, о чем угодно, — и половина его речей начинается с: «Ангел, а помнишь…» 

— Ангел, помнишь, в коттедже у Даулингов… твои кошмарные зубы! Ты был похож на кролика! Братец Кролик, а не братец Франциск… А те устрицы, в Риме, помнишь? Петроний действительно делал с ними умопомрачительные вещи, кто бы мог подумать, истинный знаток искушения, но ведь нашим так и не достался, твоих рук дело, а, ангел? Жаль, что его заведение сгорело, Хастур никогда не умел ценить истинных гениев и всегда любил смотреть на пожары... А тот день рождения, ангел, помнишь, и драка тортами… И твои фокусы, о да! Нет, не с кроликом… ладно, с кроликом тоже, но главный твой фокус… Помнишь, как ты превратил их пистолеты в игрушечные, когда тот мелкий говнюк в меня выстрелил? Эй, ты что, всерьез думал, что я не замечу? Ха! Ангел, а помнишь…

Устрицы, блинчики, книги, Бастилия, Уэльс («Он такое же княжество**, как и ты, ангел! Смешно, правда?!»), шпионские игры зимы сорок первого года и, конечно же, «бентли» («бентли» он упоминает часто и с придыханием, что еще больше убеждает Азирафаэля в правильности собственной догадки: именно машина является кроулевским гнездом) — такое впечатление, что Кроули все равно, о чем говорить, лишь бы не молчать. Такое впечатление, что его пугает тишина, что ему не хочется в этой тишине оставаться.

 _Тишина и темнота..._

Азирафаэль зябко поводит плечами и думает о том, что ему и самому вряд ли захотелось бы оставаться в полной и абсолютной темноте и тишине, не имея возможности открыть ни один из девятисот девяноста девяти глаз, не имея никакой возможности вообще, ничего не имея, ни эфирного зрения, ни оккультного, вообще никакого, ни на каком из планов. Только осязание и слух, жалкие остатки, ну и возможность самому издавать более или менее осмысленный шум…

Кроули не особо нужен собеседник. Наверное, это могло бы быть обидно, если бы не было так душераздирающе… ну или если бы Азирафаэль давно не разучился на него обижаться. Он не мог бы сказать, когда точно это произошло, просто вдруг понял, что на этого конкретного демона обижаться не может. И все. Какие бы возмутительные вещи тот ни говорил. Невозможно обижаться на того, у кого такая улыбка и такие глаза, сияющие и солнечные. Кажется, это было еще на эдемской стене.

Ему и тогда не особо был нужен собеседник, но ведь зачем-то он подошел, да еще и по стене залез, а она была ого-го какая высокая. Подошел, наговорил разных глупостей, ужаснул, рассмешил. Шагнул под крыло, так доверчиво, словно от начала времен только это и делал...

— Кроули, она черная.

— Кто?

Узкая кисть под пальцами Азирафаэля вздрагивает, рефлекторно сжимается в кулак. Азирафаэль успокаивающе гладит подушечкой большого пальца напряженные выпуклые костяшки, продолжая вливать благодатную энергию, разжать не пытается, просто поглаживает.

— Пижама.

Кроули хмурится. Проводит пальцами второй руки по отвороту, словно пытается определить цвет на ощупь. Уточняет подозрительно:

— Раньше ты говорил, что она в клеточку.

Он все равно не видит, так что какая разница, да?..

— Так и есть. Черное на черном, разница фактур. Думаю, ты можешь даже на ощупь различить, если хочешь, там довольно крупная клетка. Очень… э-э-э... стильно.

Пальцы Кроули замирают — те, что комкали отворот. Те, что были сжаты в кулак, — медленно разжимаются. Он выдыхает, уже не так напряженно, поджимает губы. И Азирафаэль отчетливо почти-слышит «спасибо», так и оставшееся непроизнесенным.

__________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* Подробнее о разграничении престижности лондонских улиц и районов после 1680-х годов, когда была завершена застройка Джермин-стрит, Азирафаэль мог бы прочитать в книге Питера Акройда «Лондон. Биография», тем более что в его магазине каким-то совершенно чудесным образом оказалось ее первое издание. Увы, ангел так и не собрался ознакомиться с ним поближе, сочтя биографией американского писателя, которого не читал, но заранее недолюбливал.

** Технически Азирафаэль с сотворения мира находился в ангельском чине Княжества (как, например, тот же Уэльс), или Начала, — с самого начала начал, что для современных людей звучит как шутка, причем в обоих случаях. Тем более что по сути своей во время затянувшейся командировки на землю Азирафаэль ни Княжеством, ни Началом как бы и не является (что еще больше роднит его с Уэльсом). Однако шутка именно с Княжеством служит, пожалуй, своеобразным маркером на истинную «британскость», будучи самой английской шуткой из всех возможных: ее неспособны понять американцы и прочие пришельцы. И Азирафаэль не случайно довольно кисло реагирует на постоянные попытки Кроули сравнить его с Уэльсом, который чисто технически тоже является княжеством — и тоже именно что только технически, поскольку его геральдического дракона так и не допустили даже на герб Великобритании (хотя проекты и были, но как-то не взлетело). И хотя титул наследника английского престола до сих пор звучит как принц Уэльский (и именно это и делает Уэльс княжеством, территорией принца, его персональной делянкой-песочницей), но на самом деле там такая долгая и запутанная история, что шутить по этому поводу устали даже самые упрямые из местных жителей (то есть валлийцы).


	15. Какао и капелька сволочизма, не взбалтывать, зефир по вкусу

Это случилось как раз тогда, когда Азирафаэль подумал, что Кроули неплохо справляется. Ну, если учитывать все сопутствующие обстоятельства.

Ангел стоял за колонной в восточной части ротонды, прижавшись щекой к прохладному гладкому мрамору, и с умилением смотрел, как Кроули терзает эспандер, доставленный Азирафаэлем из ближайшего спортивного магазина. Ну, то есть пытается терзать. Шипит сквозь зубы, дергает и так и этак, вертит рукоятки, пытаясь ухватиться поудобнее, но так и не может толком растянуть слишком тугую резиновую ленту.

Кроули заявил, что ему нужно восстанавливать загубленный мышечный тонус, а то за две недели лежачего режима на диване он окончательно превратится в медузу. В этом не было ни малейшего смысла: приведя в порядок эфирное и оккультное тела, Кроули в два счета (вернее — в один щелчок пальцами) восстановил бы и мышцы своей человеческой оболочки, если бы с ними действительно что-то стало не так. Но Кроули явно тяготился беспомощностью и бездельем и искал, чем бы себя занять. А главное — он _попросил_ … Он так редко о чем-то просил. Азирафаэль, конечно же, не смог отказать, хотя в этом и не было смысла.

Впрочем, в том, что сам Азирафаэль наблюдал за Кроули, спрятавшись за колонну и угол шкафа, смысла не было тоже. Он точно так же мог смотреть, удобно устроившись в кресле у дивана, — Кроули бы все равно не заметил, что за ним наблюдают, особенно если бы Азирафаэль не шевелился и не дышал. Но почему-то смотреть издалека казалось как-то… правильнее, что ли. Словно бы не навязываясь лишний раз. Словно бы просто…

Под ногой что-то хрустнуло. Отшатнувшись от неожиданности, Азирафаэль ударился локтем о шкаф, поморщился: не то чтобы очень больно, но неприятно, да и шум опять же... Глянул вниз.

Роза. Опять на полу, та самая, черно-алая… была.

Кроули повернулся на звук.

— Ангел? — позвал он неуверенно, не позвал даже, спросил скорее. И замер, прислушиваясь. Азирафаэль тоже замер, смутившись, словно его застукали за чем-то предосудительным. Он не откликнулся сразу. 

А в следующую секунду стало поздно.

— Ангел?! — выдохнул Кроули в полный голос, отчаянно, навзрыд, задыхаясь, срывая горло и вжимаясь спиной в спинку дивана. Руки его слепо шарили вокруг, лицо исказилось. — Ас-с-сгел!!!

Азирафаэль успел отскочить за шкаф и крикнул уже оттуда:

— Минуточку, мой дорогой! 

Вернее, не крикнул — безмятежно пропел, причем в сторону: отсюда голос пойдет не напрямую, отсюда будет казаться, что говорят из соседней комнаты или кухни, особенно если кричать, повернувшись спиной: 

— Уже иду, дорогой, сейчас!

Когда пару мгновений спустя он, нарочито шурша домашними туфлями по ковру и стараясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце, вышел из-за шкафа, Кроули уже сумел взять себя в руки. Разве что бледен был и дышал неровно. Ну и в одеяло вцепился так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

— Ты... уходил? — Голос у Кроули был хриплый и ломкий.

_Темнота. Полная темнота, на всех планах. И тишина. И даже чертов ангел куда-то исчез, а в темноте могут таиться любые кошмары, и можно только предполагать, холодея от ужаса… Впрочем, нет, ему не надо предполагать._

_Он знает._

— На кухню. Хотел выпить какао…

— А. Ты... что-то там уронил?

— Да. Кружку. — Азирафаэль решил, что немного обиженных ноток в голос добавить не помешает. — Между прочим, любимую. По твоей, между прочим, вине.

— Это с чего бы вдруг? — мгновенно, хотя и слабо, ощетинился Кроули. — Растяпа и все роняешь ты, а виноват опять бедный демон?!

Вот так-то лучше.

— Ты так громко на меня рявкнул, что я испугался.

— Я не… А не надо... было. Я просто… просто думал, что ты далеко. И хотел докричаться. А вовсе не… не рявкал. Ясно?

— Ясно.

— И это… сделай мне тоже.

— Сделать что?

— Какао! Чего непонятного?!

— Сейчас? — Азирафаэль моргнул.

— Да!

Кроули явно требовалось время — хотя бы на то, чтобы перестали дрожать руки. Что ж, Азирафаэлю тоже.

Только вот больше молчать он не собирался.

— Дорогой, тебе точно какао? — громко уточнил Азирафаэль полторы минуты спустя уже из кухни, открывая банку с какао и доставая из холодильника молоко. — Не чай? Или, быть может, все-таки кофе?

— Ангел! Если бы я хотел чая, я бы так и сказал: чай! Я же просил сделать какао! Чего в этих двух словах тебе непонятно?!

— Ничего, дорогой, как скажешь… А тебе на молоке или сливках?

— Молоко.

— Хорошо, дорогой. А зефир?

— Что зефир?

— Ну зефир! Я люблю какао с зефиром, чтобы он слегка растворился такой, тебе тоже добавить?

— Ангел! Я. Хочу. Просто. Какао!

— Без зефира?

— Да.

— Уверен?

— Да!

— Ну и ладно, ну и незачем так кричать, я не глухой, я все слышу.

— Ангел!

— Да, мой дорогой?

— Ты смерти моей хочешь?!

— Дай-ка подумать… — Не улыбаться было трудно, особенно вернувшись к дивану и видя, какие преувеличенно страдальческие гримасы демонстрирует Кроули в ответ на каждую реплику. Но Азирафаэль старался. — Наверное, все-таки нет, иначе зачем бы я тратил на тебя свое любимое какао? Давай-ка я тебе помогу сесть, лежа пить не очень удобно, к тому же оно горячее.

Пристроив под бока продолжающего ворчать Кроули пару подушек и убедившись, что сидит он устойчиво и надежно, Азирафаэль вложил ему в руки большую горячую кружку.

— Осторожно, горячее!

Кроули, конечно же, только фыркнул в ответ и тут же сунул туда нос. Кто бы сомневался! Азирафаэль взял с придиванного столика вторую чашку, втянул сладкий шоколадный аромат, грея руки. Но так и не пригубил. Ждал.

Кроули оторвался от чашки. Снова фыркнул, на этот раз немного иначе, неуверенно. Сморщил нос, уставившись на Азирафаэля повязкой (повязка тоже пошла морщинами, словно он прищурился, ехидно и обвиняюще).

— Все-таки с зефиром!

Но в голосе его раздражения не было, а светлые губы, как он ни старался их поджать, так и норовили дрогнуть в легком намеке на улыбку. И белую растаявшую пенку он с верхней слизнул с видимым удовольствием. Азирафаэль осторожно выдохнул, расслабляясь, но так ничего и не ответил.

Кроули сделал еще один глоток. Покатал на языке, смакуя, задумчиво подвигал бровями. Пожал плечами.

— А знаешь, так, пожалуй, действительно вкуснее.

И снова приложился к чашке — на этот раз всерьез и надолго.

Азирафаэль позволил собственной улыбке больше не прятаться (в конце концов, пока он молчит, ее ведь не слышно, правда?), взял со столика пакетик маршмеллоу и сыпанул в свою (теперь уже точно свою!) кружку. С горкой.

Если бы Кроули возмутился и стал настаивать на своем праве пить какао без зефира, Азирафаэль бы просто сказал, что ошибся, и поменял кружки. Ну, получил бы еще немного ворчания за растяпистость, подумаешь. Но нельзя же было упускать такую возможность напоить Кроули тем, чем тот, конечно же, совершенно не хочет, чтобы его напоили! Он ведь любит только острое, едкое и горькое, как и положено порядочному демону… ну, во всяком случае, он сам так всегда утверждает, а кому и знать-то, как не ему? И всегда заказывает самый черный и крепкий кофе, и только без сахара… и сидит потом весь вечер над крохотной чашечкой размером с наперсток, зачем-то ковыряя в ней ложечкой, хотя размешивать там точно нечего.

А сладкое и нежное он терпеть не может, разные там латте и парфе, и никогда их не заказывает и не ест… ну разве что за исключением тех редких* случаев, когда сидящий напротив ангел вдруг вздохнет с сожалением и скажет, пододвигая к нему нетронутую креманку и жалобно моргая: «Кроули, я, кажется, немного переоценил свои силы… Ты не мог бы мне помочь с этим десертом? Я понимаю, что тебе такое не нравится, но...» Вот тогда да, вот тогда почему бы и не помочь ангелу, пусть даже и через силу, морщась и давясь от отвращения, это ведь не считается, правда?** Это ведь просто помощь, просто дружеская услуга в рамках Соглашения, не больше.

Кстати, о помощи…

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Отлично, ангел! — Кроули с раздражением ставит пустую кружку мимо стола (небольшое чудо, совсем крохотная выдернутая нитка — и все-таки не мимо).

— Рад это слышать, мой дорогой. Тогда как насчет того, чтобы немножечко прогуляться?

__________________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* Не чаще раза в неделю. Это не может считаться частым!

** А еще клубничный ликер. И вишневая наливка. И не только вишневая, сливовая тоже. И персиковая. И то густое, почти черное, терпкое, пахнущее степными травами вино… кажется, оно называлось по имени какого-то Педро (Химонеза вроде бы или как-то так, великий грешник был этот Педро, как пить дать!) и было сладким как грех, а уж кому знать толк в грехах, как не демону? Да, вот оно тоже***.

*** Нет, конечно же, это все не считается****. 

**** _(очень убедительным тоном, со значением глядя поверх темных очков)_ И никогда не считалось.


	16. Прогулка и неверные выводы

_— Как ты себя чувствуешь?_

_— Отлично, ангел! — Кроули с раздражением ставит пустую кружку мимо стола (небольшое чудо, совсем крохотная выдернутая нитка — и все-таки не мимо)._

_— Рад это слышать, мой дорогой. Тогда как насчет того, чтобы немножечко прогуляться?_

Кроули резко открывает рот. Потом так же резко его захлопывает. Поджимает губы. Рыжие брови над повязкой сдвигаются подозрительно, одна чуть выше.

— С чего бы это? — спрашивает он наконец.

— Ну ты же сам говорил, что тебе не хватает движения, — говорит Азирафаэль самым невинным тоном и старается, чтобы в голосе отразилось даже пожимание плечами. — Вот и давай пройдемся по магазину, несколько шагов туда и обратно. Надо же с чего-то начинать!

— Ангел!

Кроули, кажется, собирался возмутиться, но Азирафаэль не предоставил ему такой возможности — наклонился, отодвинув одеяло, чтобы не мешало, поднырнул рукой под мышку и дальше вдоль спины, со сноровкой опытного санитара закидывая руку Кроули себе на плечи, и распрямился, придерживая и поднимая. Кроули зашипел, но сил на ругань у него не осталось, надо было удерживать равновесие.

Вот так. Сначала постоять, давая привыкнуть. И стараться, чтобы поддержка была надежной, но не слишком навязчивой, не слишком заметной, не слишком… Не слишком, короче. И старательно делать вид, будто не замечаешь, как тяжело и загнанно дышит тот, кому вообще-то не так уж и нужно дышать.

— Ну и какого черта? — сипит Кроули минуты через полторы или две, наконец-то совладав с дыханием. Переступает с ноги на ногу, даже пытается слегка отстраниться.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, чуть ослабляя поддержку, но не убирая ее совсем. Тем более что свою руку с его плеч Кроули убирать тоже не пытается. — Голова не кружится? Если кружится — скажи, тогда лучше отложить.

— Со мной все в порядке, ангел! — фыркает Кроули, сжимая твердыми пальцами его плечо (пальцы горячие, это чувствуется даже через рубашку и домашний пиджак). — Кажется, кто-то хотел прогуляться?

— Ты точно в порядке? Если нет, то мы можем и завтра…

— Не делай из меня умирающего!

Кроули возмущенно шипит, дергается всем телом и делает первый шаг, Азирафаэлю приходится подстраиваться. Теперь его рука обхватывает Кроули за поясницу, так надежнее. И удобнее. Кроули, кажется, не возражает.

Двенадцать шагов, Азирафаэль проверял, когда заранее расчистил пространство прохода, распихав по углам все, что могло помешать, все эти столики, пуфики, кресла, комодики, как же их оказалось много, раньше и не замечал. Конечно, двенадцать — это приблизительно, для Кроули будет больше. Довольно существенная нагрузка для человеческой оболочки, несколько дней назад бывшей на грани развоплощения, а потом эти несколько дней проведшей в некоем аналоге комы. Но зря, что ли, Азирафаэль сегодня рачительно распределил благодать, не всю ее бухнув исключительно в ненасытную прорву кроулевской эфирно-оккультной спарки?

— Осторожно, тут колонна!

— Я знаю твой магазин, ангел! 

Свободной рукой Кроули хватается за колонну, останавливается, делает несколько резких вдохов-выдохов. Человеческая оболочка, даже подпитанная благодатью, быстро теряет силы, но останавливаться надолго нельзя: стояние не поможет, не даст отдохнуть, на него тоже уходит слишком много сил. Азирафаэль понимает, что предложи он сейчас вернуться к дивану — Кроули согласится. Может быть, даже не станет шипеть про избыточно заботливых ангелов — ну разве что только потом, уже на диване и отдышавшись. Но сам он, конечно же, не предложит.

— Еще чуть-чуть, мой дорогой? — спрашивает Азирафаэль вместо этого.

Кроули разъяренно шипит на вдохе и отталкивается от колонны, буквально швыряя себя в следующий шаг. Теперь он наваливается на Азирафаэля куда сильнее, чем в самом начале, и рука на плечах дрожит от напряжения.

— Осторожно. Тут…

— Я… з-з-знаю твой… тут ничего…

Вместо ответа Азирафаэль ловит свободную руку Кроули, которой тот пытался размахивать, и осторожно опускает ее на крышу «бентли», прямо над открытой водительской дверцей. Ему кажется, что при этом «бентли» вздрагивает и чуть подается навстречу. Но, наверное, это ему только кажется.

А вот рука на его плечах дергается, словно не зная: отпустить или вцепиться еще крепче, и это уже точно не кажется.

Вторая рука Кроули, та, что на «бентли», сначала замирает, потом быстро и судорожно ощупывает край крыши, угол лобового стекла, опускается к боковому зеркалу. Пальцы на плече наконец разжимаются, и Азирафаэль, сочтя это знаком, подается вперед, не то чтобы помогая Кроули сесть на водительское сиденье, а просто не мешая скользнуть на него (скользнуть. Не упасть. Ясно?). Высвобождает собственную руку, зажатую между спиной Кроули и спинкой сиденья, тянется прикрыть дверцу: общение с гнездом — дело интимное.

Кроули хватает его за руку:

— Ты куда?

Голос у него напряженный.

— Обойду и сяду на пассажирское, — говорит Азирафаэль как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся.

Обходит. Садится. Прикрывает дверцу — теперь уже со своей стороны.

Конечно, общение ангела (пусть даже и падшего) со своим гнездом — личное дело самого ангела и зрителей на такое не зовут, но надо же убедиться, что с Кроули все в порядке? Ведь надо же, правда?

Кроули между тем откинулся на спинку сиденья, привычно бросив правую руку на руль, улыбается, дергано и неуверенно, но улыбается. Пальцы его чуть шевелятся, машинально поглаживая потертую кожу оплетки. Движение выглядит лаской, не предназначенной для посторонних, и Азирафаэль отводит глаза. Он, наверное, вообще предпочел бы уйти, но левой рукой Кроули как-то очень неловко цопнул его за бедро. Это нервировало, руку пришлось перехватить, и теперь они снова держались за руки, сплетая пальцы. Что ж, Азирафаэль бы соврал, если бы стал утверждать, что возражает против этой новой традиции.

И все-таки. Все-таки…

Он чувствовал себя до ужаса неуютно. Впрочем, это и естественно: в чужом-то гнезде… Но как уйти, если совершенно невозможно вынуть свою ладонь из чужих горячих пальцев? Азирафаэль попытался было, но Кроули мгновенно отреагировал: стиснул так, что, будь ангел обычным человеком, наверняка остались бы синяки, а может, что и посерьезнее. Правда, Кроули тут же, словно опомнившись, ослабил хватку, даже не просто ослабил — убрал до нуля, горячая рука сделалась абсолютно безвольной и расслабленной, отпускай, мол, никто не держит… Но именно сейчас и именно поэтому оторвать свои пальцы от кроулевских, горячих и совершенно не сопротивляющихся, напряженно-расслабленных, сделалось абсолютно невозможно.

Азирафаэль не знал почему, просто знал, что нельзя. И все. Впрочем, такого знания ему всегда было вполне достаточно. Он перехватился пальцами поудобнее, чуть сжав их заодно, чтобы уж наверняка, чтобы не разомкнуть даже случайно (и чтобы кое-кто перестал так расслабленно напрягаться).

Ладно. Нельзя так нельзя. Просто посидим.

Если бы Азирафаэль ждал, что, оказавшись в салоне, Кроули тут же заведет мотор, включит музыку или хотя бы заговорит со «своей малышкой», то его постигло бы разочарование. Однако он не ждал ничего, равно допуская любое развитие событий, и потому молчанием и Кроули, и магнитофона разочарован не был. И уж тем более не собирался заговаривать сам или предлагать включить музыку — в чужое гнездо со своими предложениями не лезут, если бы музыка была нужна, «бентли» бы и сама ее уже давно включила. Значит, так лучше…

Только вот Кроули лучше не становилось.

Азирафаэль наблюдал за ним исподтишка, стараясь не разворачиваться (Кроули бы наверняка ощутил прямой взгляд — ну или как минимум почувствовал бы движение сидящего рядом и держащего его за руку ангела). Поначалу Кроули сидел прямо, свободно откинувшись на спинку и задрав подбородок, а рука его свободно и вольно лежала на руле, но постепенно он все больше сутулился, потихоньку сползая по сиденью, все ниже опуская голову и втягивая ее в плечи. Рука теперь на руль скорее опиралась, словно без этой подпорки ему тяжело было сидеть. И дрожала. И капли пота на лбу, и дыхание тяжелое, и…

— Ангел… — сипло, почти беззвучно.

— Да, мой дорогой?

— Я… устал. Пошли... д-домой, ангел…

Очень странный у него был голос. И очень странно он запнулся об это «домой», словно был не слишком уверен. Или путал слова. Или?..

Обратно до дивана все двенадцать шагов Азирафаэлю пришлось Кроули буквально тащить, и, наверное, было бы проще взять его на руки или поднырнуть под мышку и взвалить на плечо. Или вообще чудеснуть напрямую. Проще и быстрее.

Азирафаэль не стал — по той же совершенно непонятной причине, по которой ранее не стал размыкать рук в салоне «бентли». Просто знал, что и обратный путь до дивана Кроули тоже должен пройти сам. Пусть и с посторонней помощью, но сам. Все остальное будет ошибкой, а он и так уже слишком много ошибок наделал. И «бентли» — всего лишь еще одна из них, хотя чуть и не оказавшаяся роковой. Хватит.

На диване Кроули сразу же стало легче, он отдышался и даже проворчал что-то про ангелов-паникеров.

Глядя, как быстро на бледное, изможденное лицо возвращается румянец, Азирафаэль вынужден был признать: даже в этой примитивной имитации из подушек и пледов Кроули и то восстанавливался быстрее. Да что там! В «бентли» он совсем не восстанавливался, только продолжал терять силы, и все. Причем терять очень быстро, куда быстрее, чем даже во время прогулки. Хотя «бентли» его любила, уж это-то ангелы чувствуют. И ждала, и ластилась, и подавалась навстречу, и… 

И тянула энергию.

А значит, Азирафаэль опять ошибся: «бентли» не была гнездом Кроули, она, похоже, была его фамильяром и питалась энергией хозяина, как и любой фамильяр. А тут хозяина столько дней не было, вот она и присосалась на радостях, пусть неосознанно и совсем немного, но Кроули-то сейчас и так ослабленный до предела, ему и самому не хватает даже человеческую оболочку толком поддержать.

Хорошо еще, что Азирафаэль не оставил его там одного, вот весело было бы откачивать заново!

Ладно. Во всем надо искать хорошее. Диван помогает? Помогает. Вот и хорошо, вот и пусть будет диван. А со своим возможно-фамильяром Кроули как-нибудь сам потом разберется, когда окончательно силы восстановит. И Азирафаэлю остается пока что просто держать их подальше друг от друга — так, на всякий случай.

***

Весь остаток вечера Кроули был непривычно тих, даже куриный супчик употребил без возражений*, угрозу ввести его внутривенно применять не пришлось, хотя Азирафаэль был морально готов и к такому развитию событий**. Не потребовалось: Кроули безропотно выпил всю чашку. И снова откинулся на подушку. Молча. Может быть, сказывалась физическая усталость, а может быть, ему больше не нужно было разгонять тишину и требовать постоянных ответов-подтверждений от ангела — потому что теперь Азирафаэль просто держал его за руку. Так ему показалось надежнее и убедительнее. И, похоже, сработало. Ничего и близкого к паническим атакам, пальцы теплые, дыхание ровное, пульс замедленный. Вот и хорошо. Жаль только, что напряжение с прогулкой, пожалуй, действительно было избыточным, а главное, напрасным.

Азирафаэль вздохнул, в который раз выругав себя за глупость и неуместную спешку. Никогда не спешил, вот и сегодня не надо было. Хорошо, что все обошлось сейчас, но нельзя рассчитывать, что и в следующий раз обойдется. Ладно. То, что не убивает, и все такое, да? Кроули не развоплотился, лежит вот, дышит, губы поджал, обиженный весь такой. Все как всегда, и даже повязка… Ох.

 _Повязка. Почти сухая._

Нет, конечно, она и так все время была сухой, просто пропитанной благодатью, потому что после сегодняшнего какао Азирафаэль принял твердое решение и окончательно расставил приоритеты: крылья крыльями, а глаза важнее. И вылил в закрывающую глаза повязку все, что у него еще оставалось из благодати и прочих энергий Высших Сфер. Если раньше легкой поверхностной пропитки хватало лишь на поддержку и снятие воспаления, то сейчас повязка должна была лечить и стимулировать регенерацию. А теперь вот высохла.

Ладно, это дело поправимое. Азирафаэль и сам был практически пуст, но все-таки если постараться… 

Он постарался. Пропитать повязку как раз хватило. Кроули не пошевелился, хотя обычно ускоренная регенерация вызывает довольно сильный зуд. Возможно, действительно слишком устал.

Вымотался. Просто вымотался, теперь отдыхает. А у Азирафаэля повышенная тревожность с явным уклоном в мнительность.

— Я тебя сильно достал? — спросил вдруг Кроули. Очень тихо спросил. Причем в тот самый момент, когда Азирафаэль окончательно решил, что он спит. И уточнил еще более неуверенно и даже как-то почти безнадежно: — Ну, сегодня... Сильно, да?

«О нет, мой дорогой, ты куда больше достал меня за всю последнюю неделю, когда собирался помирать, а я наизнанку выворачивался, не зная, что с тобой делать», — хотел ответить Азирафаэль. И добавить еще много чего, саркастичного и местами даже, пожалуй, желчного.

Но, конечно же, сказал совершенно другое:

— Дай-ка подумать, мой дорогой. Пожалуй, что нет. Даже наоборот, пожалуй. Сегодня ты просто был самим собой, а это, знаешь ли, как-то даже и успокаивает.

— О да! — Кроули отнюдь не выглядел успокоенным, и смешок его был скорее горьким. — Самим собой… Понимаю. Я знаю, каким несносным могу быть. Способным достать даже ангела.

— А с чего ты вообще… — недоуменно начал Азирафаэль… и осекся. Потому что понял — с чего.

Кроули снова невесело хмыкнул и отвернулся. Теперь Азирафаэлю был виден только клок алых волос, нашлепка пластыря на виске и бледное ухо.

_…Мы не друзья, я его даже не знаю!.. Конечно же, я тебе не верю, ты демон, Кроули, и мы не друзья… Изыди, грязный демон!.. Нет никаких «мы», Кроули, ты демон, я ангел, и мы не друзья… Нет никакой нашей стороны… больше нет... Ты мне даже не нравишься!.. И мы не друзья!.. Не друзья... Прогуляемся?.. Ах, ты уже можешь ходить? Вот и прекрасно, вот и вали, тебе помогли, а дальше справляйся сам, видишь, тебе даже машина подогнана. Твоя собственная, между прочим, машина, о которой любезно позаботились, и не будешь ли ты, в свою очередь, столь же любезен освободить от своего присутствия, ведь мы же даже с тобой не друзья…_

Чушь!

Жуткая, омерзительная, невероятная чушь. 

Но такая ли это чушь с точки зрения того, кого уже однажды изгнали с небес? Ладно, пусть не изгоняли, пусть он просто так думает… Но он ведь думает именно так, для него это — реальность, жуткая, омерзительная, невероятная реальность, данная в ощущениях… А сколько раз ты сам говорил это ритуальное: «Изыди, грязный демон!», прежде чем распахнуть дверь, приглашая, и спросить с улыбкой: «Заходи, ну что же ты мнешься на пороге?», словно все было шуткой, всего лишь шуткой — поскольку для тебя оно таковой и было.

_Для тебя — да._

— Кроули, — позвал Азирафаэль тихо, кусая губы и стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Мне кажется, прогулки надо сделать ежедневными. Они куда полезнее эспандера, ты сам убедишься по прошествии недели. Или двух. Все-таки это ну… прогулка.

Кроули, в начале речи Азирафаэля заметно напрягшийся и буквально уткнувшийся носом в диванную спинку, при последних словах медленно развернулся. Губы его по-прежнему были поджаты, повязка выглядела хмурой и настороженной (и как только ему удавалось придавать столько эмоциональности простому куску белой марлевой ткани?), но вздернутые жадно-трогательным домиком брови выдавали его с головой.

— Две... недели?

— Ну... может быть, и три. — Азирафаэль пожал плечами так, чтобы пиджак слегка прошуршал по креслу: Кроули, как и любой змей, хорошо ловит вибрации и опознает жест буквально на ощупь. — Или четыре. Или сколько понадобится. А ты куда-то торопишься?

— Н-нет. — Кроули улыбнулся кривовато. Но все-таки улыбнулся. Выдохнул. — До пятницы я совершенно свободен.

Теперь уже нахмурился Азирафаэль:

— А почему только до пятницы? Честно говоря, я сомневаюсь, что за четыре дня…

— О Гос-с-с...С-с-сат… Ангел! — Кроули в преувеличенном отчаянии вскинул руку к лицу, словно хотел ударить себя по лбу, но в последний момент передумал и вместо этого яростно почесался под краем повязки. — Как может кто-то, читавший так много книг, настолько не знать классических шуток?!***

И Азирафаэль чуть не всхлипнул от облегчения, понимая, что все потихоньку налаживается****.

Многим позже, с удовольствием поспорив обо всем на свете, начиная с королевы Виктории и кончая капустой (Кроули категорически отказывался признать брокколи адекватной заменой чему угодно, вплоть до овсянки, и вообще полагал, что такое внутрь не употребляют), Азирафаэль вернулся ко все еще беспокоящей его теме.

— А что же касается того, что ты меня достал… — Кроули перестал хихикать и напрягся, но продолжал при этом криво улыбаться, и Азирафаэль счел это хорошим знаком. — Ты даже не представляешь, дорогой мой, как ты меня сегодня успокоил. Вот этим вот всем своим поведением, да, и не надо фыркать! Если бы ты вдруг сделался вежливым… перестал бы со мной спорить, прекратил бы подначивать и ехидничать, начал бы во всем соглашаться, поддакивать и осыпать комплиментами... Знаешь, вот тогда бы я испугался по-настоящему. Решил бы, что тебя подменили. Или что это какое-то страшное проклятье такое, не знаю…

Азирафаэль зябко передернул плечами: думать о таком ему не хотелось. Но сказать было надо. Хотя бы для того, чтобы Кроули перестал хмуриться, закусывать тонкие губы и заламывать брови трагически-горькой складкой. А вместо этого смущенно заерзал головой по подушке, хмыкнул и прошипел:

— Недождес-с-с-ся!

И потянул вниз край повязки, словно пытаясь прикрыть углом марли внезапно заалевшие скулы.

__________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* Ну не считать же на самом деле достойным возражением короткий стон: «Ох, ангел!», пусть даже и подкрепленный тяжелым вздохом?

** Впрочем, он мог бы считаться совсем уж никчемным ангелом, если бы не был готов к чему-то подобному постоянно, ибо негласный девиз «Демоны искушают — ангелы шантажируют» был выбит невидимыми литерами на скрижалях Небесной Канцелярии задолго до истории с яблоком.

*** Вообще-то, Кроули играл нечестно: это была цитата вовсе не из книги и тем более не из английской, а стало быть, Азирафаэль имел крайне малую вероятность быть с нею знакомым. Но... Вы всерьез собираетесь требовать честной игры от демона, тем более в таких мелочах?

**** Что не помешало ему, однако, тут же вступить в полемику, встав на защиту классической английской литературы.


	17. Слишком быстро — и слишком долго

«Не гони, Кроули!», «Ты слишком быстрый!» — за долгие шесть тысяч лет Азирафаэль успел повторить подобные фразы на все лады столько раз*, что и сам поверил: это не он слишком медленный, это просто Кроули вечно гонит и торопится непонятно куда и зачем. Но где-то ближе к пяти часам утра и до него, пусть и медленно, стало доходить: сегодня что-то явно было не так.

— Я не хочу спать, — пробормотал Кроули вяло и сонно, давя зевок. Язык у него заплетался, и не надо было обладать всей полнотой ангельского сверхчувствия, чтобы заподозрить в этих словах явную ложь.

Азирафаэль уже открыл было рот, чтобы прокомментировать столь откровенное вранье… и закрыл. _Спать. И видеть сны…_ Ну да, не хочет он, ясное дело, просто не хочет, у него ведь его чертов змеиный язык переломится, если только попытается выговорить «боюсь»!

— Ну так не спи. В чем проблема? Тебя же никто не заставляет, — ответил Азирафаэль со всей возможной осторожностью.

Кроули хмыкнул, зевнул на вдохе — резко и глубоко, он вообще в этот день дышал довольно неровно. Повторил упрямо:

— Не хочу.

Проблема заключалась в том, что это было откровенной ложью и спать он как раз хотел. Он уже раз пять или шесть почти засыпал на середине фразы и только каким-то невероятным усилием воли каждый раз выдергивал себя снова в бодрствующее состояние. Это не могло продолжаться долго. И уж точно не было способно привести ни к чему хорошему. 

— Сны… могут быть неприятными, — осторожно начал Азирафаэль. — Но это ведь только сны, ты же знаешь. Даже самые… неприятные.

— Ты никогда не был внизу, — Кроули снова вздохнул, растягивая зевок. — Даже не представляешь, как там паршиво.

— Не только у тебя богатое воображение, мой дорогой.

Кажется, получилось: на этот раз Кроули хмыкнул почти весело. Но тут же снова поморщился. Пожаловался:

— Не хочу... туда.

— Вполне тебя понимаю… 

Азирафаэль хмурится, кусая губы. Он хотел бы сказать, что под прикрытием ангельского крыла никакие сны про Ад Кроули не страшны. Но это значило бы признать, что он видит… скажем так, ту проблему, которую Кроули пытается скрыть. Видит и считает ее достаточно серьезной. А это уже как бы нарушало негласные правила их старой игры. И почему с этим змеем всегда так сложно?!

Пока он решал, какой вариант ответа будет меньшим злом, Кроули заговорил сам. Но почему-то сменил тему.

— Знаешь, — сказал он с коротким смешком, уставившись повязкой в потолок, — сегодня мне показалось, что я разучился дышать. Забыл, как это делается. Такая вот глупая штука… Ну то есть не я забыл, я-то как раз помнил. А человеческая оболочка забыла. И каждый раз после выдоха словно бы останавливалась. И мне приходилось прилагать сознательное усилие, чтобы сделать вдох. Каждый раз. Снова и снова… Очень… неприятно.

Голос у Кроули дрогнул. Он передернул плечами и слегка крутанулся в своем гнезде, разворачиваясь на бок, словно ему просто было не очень удобно лежать, но через их сплетенные пальцы Азирафаэль все равно успел уловить эту короткую дрожь.

— Глупость, правда? — Кроули снова судорожно зевнул. Ухмыльнулся. — Просто подумал, что если засну… ну там, во сне, я ведь не смогу каждый раз… контролировать. Как-то глупо предотвратить Апокалипсис и развоплотиться из-за такой ерунды, согласись?

А это ведь и есть то самое, чего он боится — понял Азирафаэль с неожиданным облегчением. Страхи иррациональны. То, что тебе кажется непереносимым ужасом, для кого-то другого может быть чем-то совершенно рядовым и не стоящим внимания. И наоборот.

Азирафаэль понятия не имел, как бороться с Адом в ночных кошмарах Кроули, будь у него таковые, не упоминая при этом ни борьбу, ни страх, ни даже сами кошмары. Но он отлично умел бороться с проблемами человеческих оболочек — в том числе и с их отказом самостоятельно делать что-нибудь важное. Например, дышать**.

А также со всеми глупостями, порожденными не менее человеческой же психикой***.

— Ты и еще кое о чем забыл, мой дорогой, — сказал Азирафаэль со всей возможной мягкостью, и улыбка его перекатывалась в голосе, словно упругие шарики из твердой резины с золотистыми искрами. 

— Н-да? — Кроули подозрительно нахмурился, но головы не повернул. — И о чем же?

— Ну хотя бы о такой мелочи, что тебе вообще-то совсем не нужно дышать.

Смотреть на лицо Кроули в этот момент было отдельным и изысканным удовольствием: повязка попыталась вылезти на лоб, догоняя брови, рот несколько раз беззвучно открылся и закрылся, прежде чем из него вырвалось прочувствованное:

— Черт! — Кроули выдохнул длинно и облегченно и повторил: — Черт-черт-черт! А ведь точно! И как это я…

Его улыбка была широкой, счастливой и — сонной.

Он заснул раньше, чем успел поблагодарить Азирафаэля за ценное напоминание, — ну, в том случае, если он, конечно, хотел это сделать****.

Сам же Азирафаэль предпочел не ложиться вообще: он еще не привык к регулярности сна и не считал необходимым обзаводиться этой не слишком удобной привычкой. Да и до лифта на Небеса оставалось менее часа.

***

— А тебе не хватит ли уже, Азирафаэль, бывший Страж Восточных Врат?

Азирафаэль вздрогнул и чуть не пустил носом струйку благодати, но вовремя втянул ее обратно и замотал головой, старательно не дыша. Благодать переполняла его с избытком, до самой макушки, но как удержаться, если ее тут полно, а внизу она так нужна?

— Лопнешь.

Азирафаэль сузил глаза и поджал губы. Почему-то захотелось сказать: «А ты отойди», но это ведь было бы глупо, правда? Поэтому он сказал другое:

— Завтра в это же время?

Он не сомневался в ответе, вопрос был скорее формальностью. Но на этот раз Всевышний с ответом помедлила, одарив его странным и словно бы изучающим взглядом.

— А пожалуй что и нет, Азирафаэль, бывший когда-то Стражем Восточных Врат.

Вот тут бы и стоило догадаться уже, но... Ты забыл, с кем имеешь дело. Расслабился. И лишь потому спросил, продолжая наивно верить в лучшее:

— А во сколько?

И понял ответ заранее, по легкой непостижимой усмешке понял и по тяжелому взгляду — тоже, конечно же, непостижимому:

— А пожалуй что и ни во сколько, Азирафаэль, ныне Хранитель Книжного Магазина в восточном Сохо. Судя по твоим последним докладам, у тебя все под контролем и вообще движется на лад семимильными шагами, так зачем я буду дергать тебя лишний раз? Ты ведь Хранитель. У тебя есть твой… магазин. Ну и прочее. Вот и храни… его.

И вот это было уже серьезно.

— Но Кроули! — Азирафаэль так растерялся, что позволил себе повысить голос. — Он еще не в порядке! Далеко не в порядке! Он не сможет восстановиться сам! Вернее, сможет, но это будет слишком долго, а я… мало чем смогу ему помочь, если… Он ведь только в себя пришел! Только-только начал… А без благодати... Это будет долго, понимаете?!

— Возможно. — Всевышний подняла брови, разглядывая Азирафаэля с насмешливым и почти одобрительным интересом.

Раньше он никогда не просил, во всяком случае за себя. Считал неуместным и стыдным, неподобающим ангелу. Всевышний всеведуща. Значит, Она и так знает все потребности всех, в том числе и Азирафаэля, и знает, что и как для него лучше, и просить — сомневаться в Ее всеведении и всеблагости. Неподходящее занятие для ангела. Он не стал бы просить и сейчас, если бы что-то нужно было ему самому.

Но Кроули…

— Мне… — Азирафаэль очень осторожно распрямил пальцы, уже сжавшиеся в кулаки. — Мне нужен пропуск. На ежедневные визиты сюда. Пусть без лифта, обычным порядком. Я прошу. Вы же сами видели, в каком состоянии он был. Он и сейчас почти так же беспомощен и уязвим, а я… Я недостаточно быстр. В том числе и в выработке благодати самостоятельно. Мне нужен ежедневный доступ к источнику. Пожалуйста.

— Не вижу в этом необходимости. — Всевышний пожала плечами. — _Более_ не вижу. Вы прекрасно справитесь и сами.

— Но это будет долго! — Азирафаэль в отчаянии снова повысил голос.

На лице Всевышнего медленно проступила непостижимо довольная улыбка.

— Возможно.

— _Очень_ долго!

Улыбка расплылась шире и сделалась еще более довольной и непостижимой.

— И это тоже вполне возможно. Очень даже. Не смею задерживать.

Азирафаэля толкнуло в грудь воздухом, и он машинально сделал шаг назад — прямо в проем сотворенного Всевышним лифта*****. Все еще не веря, что это конец и теперь им с Кроули придется выпутываться самим (медленно, трудно и только вдвоем), но зная одно: он обязан справиться. Должен. Просто, похоже, на этот раз Кроули застрял у него действительно надолго… и еще вопрос, понравится ли такая перспектива самому Кроули… И второй вопрос: что придется предпринять Азирафаэлю, если Кроули таки не понравится, потому что выхода-то другого нет… И третий вопрос… И четвертый...

И пока не схлопнулась мембрана лифта, он видел насмешливо-поощрительную улыбку Всевышнего и яркие искорки веселья в Ее глазах. 

Взгляд Ее был, разумеется, непостижим. Как всегда — чего иного следовало ожидать? А самодовольное и слегка насмешливое сочувствие в нем Азирафаэлю, конечно же, просто почудилось.

Ведь этого же не могло быть на самом деле… ведь не могло же, правда?

_____________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

* И даже в тот, самый важный, 1967-й, пытаясь сказать совсем другое, сказал именно это, привычное, — и успел ужаснуться. И обругать себя. И наговорить банальностей про пикник и «Ритц» (все это будет, правда будет, ты слышишь, Кроули, я обещаю, в мире много прекрасного, тебе есть для чего жить, ты только, пожалуйста, не… Не надо! Пожалуйста…) — и лишь по той пронзительной нежности, что затопила лицо Кроули, делая его совершенно беззащитным, и смог догадаться, что каким-то непостижимым чудом все-таки был понят верно.

** И хотя среди изобретателей первых систем искусственной вентиляции легких не значилось имя некоего доктора Фелла, означенный доктор таки принимал в этом проекте весьма активное участие.

*** Не стоит на основании этого делать поспешный вывод, что у демонической психики нет своих глупостей: они есть. Просто глупости демонической психики имеют несколько иной генезис и отличаются куда большей деструктивностью и бессмысленной беспощадностью. Например, в них очень часто одним из основополагающих элементов входит лизание адских стен. И горностаи.

**** Азирафаэль был уверен… нет, даже не так: Азирафаэль твердо знал, что Кроули хотел бы сказать ему спасибо. Другое дело, что тот этого никогда бы не сказал, во всяком случае вслух, но хотеть хотел. Точно.

***** Если бы Азирафаэль был в тот момент чуть менее озабочен тем, как именно он объяснит одному вредному старому змею возникшие проблемы, то обязательно обратил бы внимание на то, без сомнения, крайне важное обстоятельство, что на сей раз ему не пришлось прокладывать лифт самому. И даже настраивать его для возвращения в нужную долю секунды — этого ему тоже не пришлось делать. И, наверное, долго бы ломал голову: не было ли это со стороны Всевышнего жирным намеком на то, что не только созданные Ею совы иногда бывают вовсе не тем, чем кажутся, — порою и камни ведут себя ничуть не лучше! Даже те самые, созданные Ею исключительно с целью проверки собственной грузоподъемности******.

****** А может быть, кто-то просто пытался намекнуть, что уважение к чужим личным границам — это, конечно же, хорошо и очень похвально, но иногда куда важнее не дать потратить совсем не лишние силы на соблюдение этих границ*******.

******* Или же кому-то просто надоели намеки.


	18. Дверь на южную сторону

Вопреки опасениям Азарафаэля, Кроули воспринял неприятные новости довольно спокойно. Пожал плечами, ухмыльнулся, за невозможностью закатить глаза вздернул брови: «Но это же Всевышний! Ты что, до сих пор ожидаешь от Нее предсказуемости и постижимости? Ох, ангел! Ну как кто-то настолько умный может быть таким глупым?!»

Кроули даже вроде как развеселился и долго потом подтрунивал над вечной наивностью Азирафаэля — словно не понимал, что для него самого это означает лишние дни или даже _недели_ уязвимости и беспомощности, да к тому же еще и на чужой территории.

Они снова прогулялись по магазину — на этот раз только до третьей колонны и обратно. Но зато дважды. Про «бентли» Кроули не спросил, вообще не заговаривал, желания посидеть в ней тоже не высказывал, и Азирафаэль с облегчением предпочел не поднимать эту скользкую тему. Об этом можно будет подумать и завтра. Или послезавтра. Или вообще на той неделе. Возможно.

Кроули настаивал на том, что вполне способен прогуляться и третий раз, вот только слегка передохнет, но тут уже Азирафаэль наложил решительное вето врачебным произволом: Кроули мог сколько угодно хорохориться, но ангел видел, насколько тяжело далась ему даже вторая прогулка, и не собирался позволить вконец измотать себя третьей. Во всяком случае — без продолжительного отдыха точно нет, а там посмотрим.

Вся накопленная благодать сегодня уходила на глаза. Может быть, это было неправильным решением, но это было решением принятым: раз больше не будет никакой контрабандной благодати, то и никакой темноты более тоже быть не должно. Как можно скорее. Остальное подождет. Азирафаэль следил за тем, чтобы повязка все время оставалась в перенасыщенном состоянии: так регенерация шла быстрее. И старался отвлекать Кроули разговором: глаза, восстанавливаясь и заживая, ужасно чесались, как и все подживающие ткани, только сильнее, учитывая повышенную скорость восстановления. Иногда Азирафаэль сочувственно морщился, стараясь не вздыхать слишком громко: одолеваемому нестерпимым зудом Кроули и без того было плохо, лишнего сочувствия он бы точно не вынес.

Кроули ерзал, ругался, шипел сквозь зубы, но уменьшить поступление благодати (а значит — и скорость регенерации) не просил: это было его решение, по поводу скорости. Азирафаэль, отлично зная, как зудят отрастающие ткани, поначалу предложил более щадящий вариант, растянутый на два, а то и три дня, а про этот упомянул как про заведомо скверную альтернативу, исключительно для создания иллюзии выбора. И добавил, что в этом случае придется помучиться, а он бы не советовал, потому что...

— Сегодня! — перебил его Кроули. Быстро, словно боялся передумать (или что Азирафаэль передумает). И тут же оскалился в хищной улыбке: — Ты же знаешь, по разным «помучиться» я специалист!

Он специалист, понимаешь, а Азирафаэлю теперь не отойти никуда — чуть ли не поминутно приходилось перехватывать руки, которые Кроули то и дело рефлекторно тянул к лицу. Упустишь — залезет под повязку и будет чесать, яростно и самозабвенно, раздирая до крови и сводя на нет большую часть сделанного. Нет уж. Проще посидеть рядом, перехватывая и удерживая, не давая дорваться, отвлекая по возможности. Жалко, что прогуляться по третьему кругу сегодня у Кроули вряд ли получится: обе прошлые прогулки сработали хорошим отвлечением, хватило надолго.

— Может быть, на сегодня хватит? — осторожно спросил Азирафаэль, не давая прорваться в голос ничему лишнему, когда Кроули крутанулся как-то особенно резко, почти вывернувшись из его рук, и завертел головой, стараясь потереться о подушку хотя бы висками.

— Нет! — рявкнул Кроули, вцепившись обеими руками в одеяло и вытянувшись в струнку. Замер, напряженный и злой. Оскалился: — Думаешь, если это удовольствие на три дня растянуть — будет легче? Черта с два! Лучше побыстрее закончить. Не тяни, ангел. Я выдержу.

Азирафаэль тянуть не стал, но смотрел с тревогой, а обе ладони теперь мягко прижал к лицу Кроули, обхватывая вдоль нижнего края повязки по скулам и вискам — так было удобнее перекачивать благодать вглубь по глазным нервам. _И придержать, если вдруг что, тоже будет удобнее._

Кроули не шевелился, напряженный до окаменелости. Но минут через десять начал дрожать — сначала мелко и почти незаметно, однако с каждой минутой все сильнее. Так не могло продолжаться долго, и через несколько томительных минут Азирафаэль уже собирался насильственно прервать лечение и объявить перерыв до утра, но Кроули его опередил.

— Ангел, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, — не будь ублюдком! Почеши… Ну, ты же можешь, у тебя… получится… Твои пальцы… они же рядом! Это… невыносимо!

Его колотило крупной дрожью, но он по-прежнему старался не шевелиться, краем глаза Азирафаэль видел, как побелели вцепившиеся в одеяло пальцы.

— Сейчас, мой дорогой… секунду.

Азирафаэль осторожно надавил большими пальцами на край повязки, погладил вдоль скуловых костей. Поверх марли, конечно, и очень осторожно. Кроули содрогнулся всем телом, резко вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Азирафаэль счел это хорошим знаком и подключил остальные пальцы, поглаживая под бровями, на переносице, по крыльям носа — и потихоньку приближаясь к опасной зоне. Кроули трясло по-прежнему, дышал он быстро и рвано, стиснув зубы и гоняя по скулам желваки. Но ничего не говорил. Только дергал головой, поворачивал ее резко и нервно, подставляя под пальцы наиболее зудящие участки. И Азирафаэль гладил их, с чуть большим нажимом, чем прочие, но стараясь обходиться только подушечками пальцев, без ногтей. Прошелся по подглазничным впадинам, а потом, сдвинувшись чуть выше, с тайным ликованием ощутил под пальцами упругие подвижные шарики и не смог сдержать счастливой улыбки: надо же, глазные яблоки уже полностью сформировались, а он был уверен, что раньше полуночи не получится.

Кроули потихоньку расслаблялся, его больше не трясло, дыхание постепенно выравнивалось. Пальцы разжались, и теперь обе его руки просто лежали поверх одеяла, вытянувшись вдоль тела. Но головой он продолжал вертеть, пусть уже и не так судорожно, по-прежнему подставляясь под пальцы ангела то одной стороной, то другой и каждый раз удовлетворенно вздыхая. И Азирафаэль продолжал гладить, то нажимая чуть сильнее, то отпуская, по кругу, и снова, и даже иногда чуть царапая марлю ногтем, если ему казалось, что именно это сейчас требуется. Каждый раз ответом был удовлетворенный вздох, все более глубокий и сонный. 

И даже когда Кроули окончательно расслабился и заснул, Азирафаэль все равно еще долго продолжал осторожно поглаживать кончиками пальцев поверх уже не нужной марлевой повязки — какая разница, как именно заливать благодатью участок регенерации? Почему бы и не так, напрямую, непосредственно из пальцев?

Там, в глубине, еще шла активная работа, он это чувствовал. И хорошо, что Кроули заснул, — человеческие тела восстанавливаются быстрее, когда им не мешают мозги с прочими разными нервами. Только добиться такого сложно, разве что общим наркозом… ну или хорошей порцией сна. Спать полезно. Поспит часок-другой, а там посмотрим.

Заново напитав благодатью повязку (а кто-то думал, что она более не нужна, вот и нужна, пусть потихоньку сквозь нее просачивается, а не сразу), Азирафаэль встал. Хотелось размять ноги, затекшие от неудобной позы, — последние часы ему приходилось сидеть в полусогнутом-полувисячем положении, упираясь коленями в край дивана и держа руки на весу, и теперь и спина, и конечности активно жаловались на неподобающее с ними обращение. Самое время немного прогуляться.

Он прошел тем же самым путем, которым гулял и с Кроули, только не остановился у колонн ротонды, а двинулся дальше, до самых стеклянных дверей. И долго всматривался в сиреневые сумерки, затопившие вечерний Сохо. 

Сумерки постепенно густели, наливались насыщенным лиловым, в них все ярче проступали теплые оранжевые кляксы фонарей. Темно-розовая реклама расположенного на противоположной стороне улицы стриптиз-бара, днем почти невидимая, теперь светилась пронзительным ядовито-малиновым неоном, пачкала фуксией мостовую. Спешащие по своим делам прохожие не обращали внимания на темные окна книжного магазина — точно так же, как и сам Азирафаэль не обращал ни малейшего внимания на этих прохожих. Свет он зажигал только в задней комнате, а темные окна на темной улице вряд ли способны вызвать усиленный интерес. Впрочем, он и вообще не был уверен, смог ли бы кто из прохожих увидеть магазин, накрытый сферой абсолютной защиты, даже если бы тот сиял огнями, словно рождественская елка.

Он стоял, глядя на смутные тени и оранжевые пятна в лиловом сумраке. И думал о том, имеет ли какое-либо значение то обстоятельство, что дверь его магазина выходит на юг.

Не запад. Не восток. Не райская и не адская сторона улицы — перекресток. Юг. Нейтральная зона. Может ли быть в этом какой-то особый смысл?

Двести лет назад, выбрав именно этот дом под свой будущий магазин, он не думал ни о чем подобном. Просто отметил как факт, не более, но ведь не думал же? Про масонские знаки думал и счел их хорошей приметой, своеобразной и мало кому понятной шуткой*, но географическое расположение дверей вряд ли тогда могло показаться ему настолько забавным. Или важным. Или вообще достойным того, чтобы о нем лишний раз думать.

Не запад. И не восток. Не Небеса, но и не Преисподняя. Просто земля. Просто юг. Просто то, что ты выбираешь сам. И, может быть, не только ты, но и тот, кто пришел в день открытия с букетом и коробкой конфет наперевес, с улыбкой, такой же наглой, как и всегда, и только, может быть, самую чуточку смущенной… Думал ли тот, пришедший так не вовремя (вовремя!), тогда об этом? 

А ты сам — думал?

Может быть, все-таки думал... Но постарался поскорее выкинуть глупости из головы. Потому что это действительно глупости, глупости и ничего более. Все знают, что не бывает гнезд на двоих, даже у куда более близких сущностей — и то не бывает. Гнездо — дело интимное. Оно для одного и только для одного. Оно как Боливар и двоих не вынесет.

А глупые мысли — всего лишь глупые мысли. Как есть глупости — и более ничего.

_____________________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* Когда-то очень и очень давно (точную дату Азирафаэль не то чтобы не помнил, просто не хотел лишний раз уточнять, предпочитая считать, что если что-то было настолько давно, то оно может более и не считаться правдой) Азирафаэль попытался вступить в орден вольных каменщиков (перепутав его с орденом иллюминатов, но не об этом речь). И был с позором изгнан из сей почетной ложи до истечения испытательного срока**. После чего начал испытывать к означенному ордену довольно-таки противоречивые чувства, ни одно из которых ангелу вообще-то испытывать не полагалось.

** По негласной формулировке мастера (если ее предварительно как следует отцензурить) — за избыточную леность и недостаточное благочестие.


	19. Доброе утро, ангел!

— Все будет хорошо. Обязательно будет, слышишь? Просто для этого нужно время. Я надеялся, все выйдет быстрее, но… Так получилось. Но это неважно, понимаешь? Не должно быть важно. Все равно все будет хорошо. Просто немного попозже. И все. Но будет. Я тебе...

Азирафаэль замолчал на полуслове, настороженно прислушиваясь, однако тревога оказалась ложной: Кроули все еще спал. Даже отсюда Азирафаэль отлично слышал его ровное дыхание, идеально синхронизированное с ритмическим рисунком ангельского крика. Вот и хорошо. Вот и пусть спит. Спать полезно. Пусть спит как можно дольше.

_И не узнает, что Азирафаэль тут как последний дурак сидит и разговаривает с машиной..._

— Ты, главное, не расстраивайся. Он тебя вовсе не бросил, ему просто сейчас нельзя, понимаешь? Вот окрепнет, и все у вас будет, так тебя гонять начнет — самой надоест! Потерпи.

А что было делать, если она стояла тут, в темноте, вся такая поникшая, потерянная и несчастная?! С такими подозрительно блестящими фарами и выражением такого отчаяния на капоте, с каким только в ближайший телеграфный столб на пятой передаче! Думаете, машина не может выглядеть вконец несчастной и суицидально настроенной? Ну, это всего лишь значит, что вы никогда не видели машину, принадлежащую Кроули. Эта — может.

— Ты только не торопи его, пожалуйста. Ты ведь сильная. А он не железный.

Очень хотелось погладить ее хотя бы по приборной панели, если уж не по рулю. Но Азирафаэль не стал (точно так же, как не стал садиться на водительское сиденье, привычно устроившись справа, на пассажирском): все-таки она была машиной, а не потерявшимся котенком. К тому же машиной Кроули. У нее была собственная гордость, и это стоило учитывать.

— Главное, помни, что ты «его малышка» и он тебя сильно любит, хотя вряд ли когда-нибудь признается. Ну, он такой, ты же его знаешь...

Она слушала, он был уверен. И слышала. И потихоньку тянула энергию, но как-то осторожно и даже почти робко, словно бы извиняясь. Но все равно тянула. Ну и ладно. Азирафаэль не стал закрываться, даже слегка помог, не так уж много ей и надо, если на то пошло. А силы — не благодать, их он и без Небес восстановит довольно быстро.

***

Глаза у Кроули оказались золотисто-карими, очень-очень светлыми, словно северный янтарь. И совершенно человеческими, с круглым совершенно человеческим зрачком посреди совершенно человеческой золотисто-карей радужки. Совершенно восхитительные глаза. Вот только…

— Ангел! — Кроули развернулся на звук и попытался поймать его руку. Поймал (Азирафаэль быстро подставил ее в нужное место, не дав промахнуться). Стиснул пальцы. Нахмурился с подозрением. — Ну и как тебе мои новые глаза?

— Они прекрасны. Впрочем, как и всегда.

— Ха!

Кроули моргнул, слегка расслабляясь. Уточнил:

— Сейчас ведь ночь, да? На улице тихо.

Его голова была повернута в сторону яркой настольной лампы, свет бил ему прямо в лицо, он наверняка чувствовал исходящее от нее тепло, может быть, потому и повернулся, пусть даже и неосознанно... Но зрачки золотисто-карих глаз не спешили сузиться в точку, оставались по-прежнему слегка расширенными, круглыми. Даже если посветить в них фонариком, они не отреагируют. Азирафаэль уже пробовал.

— Да, мой дорогой. Четвертый час пополуночи. Спи.

***

Когда Кроули открыл глаза в следующий раз, уже утром, зрачки его снова были вертикальными.

***

Азирафаэль уютно устроился в кресле рядом с диваном, перечитывая свой любимый «Веер леди Уиндермир» и в ленивой праздности размышляя о том, почему ему кажется смутно знакомой описываемая Уайльдом ситуация с обидевшейся на пустом месте героиней, которая решает вести себя намного хуже, чем она есть на самом деле*, когда Кроули глубоко вздохнул и пошевелился, потягиваясь, а потом открыл глаза — пронзительно желтые и совершенно не сонные, с вертикальной стрелкой зрачка, сразу же сузившейся на свету.

— Доброе утро, ангел! 

То, что Кроули окончательно пришел в себя и никуда уходить не собирается***, было заметно сразу, по всему его облику и поведению заметно. Ухмылка его была самодовольной, подбородок гордо выпячен, и вообще он умудрялся возлежать на диване с таким видом, будто это трон, а сам Кроули — по меньшей мере наследный принц в изгнании.

— И тебе доброе, мой дорогой.

Азирафаэль аккуратно закрыл томик (первоиздание, естественно, с дарственными надписями: под безукоризненно вежливой убористой вязью от рассыпавшегося в благодарностях издателя — стремительно летящие строчки куда менее официального и более фривольного содержания, уже от автора) и положил его на придиванный столик. В конце концов, «Пьесу о хорошей женщине» он читал неоднократно и мог бы, наверное, пересказать слово в слово. К тому же он не хотел лишний раз злить Кроули: тот по какой-то непонятной причине испытывал к пьесам Уайльда отвращение чуть ли не большее, чем к творениям Шекспира, и был готов в любой момент донести до всех окружающих свое негативное мнение об обоих драматургах, даже если его никто и не спрашивал.

Вот и сейчас Кроули сморщил нос, ухмылка его стала шире и жестче, и он уже набрал в грудь воздуха, собираясь сказать что-то не слишком приятное, и даже руки на груди скрестил, устраиваясь поудобнее для долгой прочувствованной речи, и… тут его взгляд зацепился за рукав пижамы. И залип. 

Кроули рассматривал черную клетчатую ткань какое-то время с непроницаемым выражением лица, потом осторожно и медленно выпустил воздух сквозь зубы. Снова вдохнул, также сквозь зубы. Провел пальцами по отвороту до воротника и обратно. Повертел рукой, рассматривая манжету. 

И лишь потом заметил (подчеркнуто нейтрально-непроницаемым тоном, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз):

— Ангел… 

— Да, мой дорогой?

— Она... черная.

Это не было вопросом, но Азирафаэль все же счел нужным ответить:

— Да, мой дорогой****. 

Пауза затянулась. Азирафаэль переложил одну из подушечек на кресле. Потом все-таки спросил:

— Ты думал, я тебе… сказал неправду?

— Ну… да. — Кроули смотрел на собственные коленки, обтянутые черной фланелью.

— Зачем?

Кроули пожал плечами, по-прежнему пряча взгляд.

— Не знаю. Тебе виднее. Ложь во благо и… и все такое.

Азирафаэль поджал губы.

— Как видишь, нет.

— Да. Вижу.

Какое-то время они молчали. Азирафаэль начал заново перекладывать подушки на кресле, на этот раз все, раскладывая их по довольно запутанной и даже самому ему не очень-то внятной системе*****. В непонятных ситуациях Азирафаэль всегда начинал что-нибудь перекладывать, будь то книжки, подушки или даже огненный меч: он давно убедился, что это как ничто другое помогает ему успокоиться.

Потом Кроули спросил:

— Но… откуда?

— Из моего комода, мой дорогой******.

На этот раз пауза была куда более долгой. Кроули теперь теребил пояс, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз и все больше алея скулами. Хмурился.

— Ангел… почему в твоем комоде хранится черная пижама моего… то есть _не твоего_ размера?

— Даже не знаю, мой дорогой. — Голос Азирафаэля был невиннее молочной бутылки. — Ну, наверное, потому, что я ее сам туда положил. 

— И… давно?

— Точно не помню, мой дорогой. — Азирафаэль безмятежно пожал плечами, хотя сохранять улыбку нейтральной ему становилось все труднее. — Лет шестьдесят назад. Или семьдесят.

— За...чем?

Кроули наконец оторвал взгляд от черной фланели и поднял глаза. Такие желтые, такие знакомые, такие…

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Продолжил уже совсем другим тоном:

— Просто на всякий случай. Ты же знаешь, я стараюсь не чудесить вещи с нуля, я их покупаю. Поддержка местной экономики и все такое. Вот и эта пижама... Подумал: ну мало ли, вдруг пригодится. — Он снова пожал плечами и обезоруживающе улыбнулся: — И вот пригодилась же!

— Резонно.

Кроули снова отвел взгляд. А Азирафаэль понял, что у него возникла срочная необходимость чем-то занять руки. Но не так ненавидимой Кроули книжкой же, в самом деле!

Он встал.

— Сделать тебе какао, мой дорогой?

— Да. Пожалуй.

Азирафаэль был уже шагах в четырех от дивана, когда услышал:

— И это… С-спасибо, ангел.

Азирафаэль мог собою гордиться: ему удалось не споткнуться.

_________________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* «Веер леди Уиндермир, или Пьеса о хорошей женщине» рассказывает историю о том, как некая верная жена и добропорядочная во всех отношениях молодая дама получает информацию от не менее добропорядочных светских подруг о неверности ее горячо любимого супруга, который предпочел собственной юной, прекрасной, любящей (и ранее вроде бы тоже любимой) жене недавно появившуюся в свете сомнительную леди с подозрительно таинственным прошлым, которая к тому же еще и намного старше его жены и вообще годится ей в матери! Возмущенная самой возможностью подобного предательства (или тем, что его уже давно и горячо обсуждают в свете), жена задает мужу прямые вопросы и требует немедленно прервать общение с подозрительной леди. Муж отказывается отвечать на вопросы (или отвечает довольно уклончиво), отказывается прерывать общение и даже приглашает означенную леди на прием по случаю дня рождения жены, несмотря на категорическое несогласие последней. В итоге верная и любящая жена, обиженная и оскорбленная в лучших чувствах, решает перейти на темную сторону**, то есть принять непристойное предложение давнего поклонника и сбежать с ним сразу после приема, раз уж жизнь ее все равно кончена. Но драматическая ситуация разрешается благополучно, поскольку на приеме выясняется, что подозрительная леди является родной матерью героини. Когда-то давно она с присущим молодости легкомыслием предпочла обществу своего новорожденного (и весьма беспокойного) чада более интересные и волнующие вещи (молодая была, глупая, что поделать?). А теперь поумнела, вернулась и пытается наладить отношения с дочерью через ее мужа. Все счастливы. Кроме неудачливого поклонника жены, конечно, с которым никто так и не сбежал, ну да кому какое дело до неудачников?

** Не правда ли, что-то где-то как-то слегка напоминает… особенно в части задавания раздражающих вопросов… оставшихся без ответов, естественно.

*** И вовсе не из-за слабости, просто таково его сиюминутное желание, ясно? То есть нежелание. Вот. А с желаниями и нежеланиями Кроули приходится считаться всем, даже самому Кроули.

**** И если это и прозвучало так, словно Азирафаэль сказал: «Я же тебе говорил!» — то кому какое дело? В конце концов, ангел тоже имеет право на маленькие слабости, а грех самодовольства даже самые ярые догматики никогда не причисляли к категории тяжких.

***** Любой посторонний наблюдатель, случись таковой в окрестностях восточного Сохо и имей он (или она) возможности, несколько превосходящие человеческие, мог бы легко заметить, что Азирафаэль умеет создавать уют одним своим присутствием, буквально на пустом месте. Например, на пледе, постеленном на заросших травой кочках. Вроде бы и не сделал ничего, просто переложил полотенце и салфетки, а уже уютно. Или взять этот его магазин… Там ничего невозможно купить, а люди все равно тянутся, приходят снова и снова, да и не только люди. Гавриил вот тоже… Хотя, конечно, этот достойный Архангел ни в чем подобном не признается даже самому себе и всегда отговаривается необходимостью устроить очередную выволочку нерадивому подчиненному. Или очередную медаль вручить за доблестное служение — что характерно, ему же. Или какие другие отговорки еще придумает, но посторонний (ладно, ладно, не такой уж и посторонний!) наблюдатель отлично знает, чья именно гончая здесь порылась!

****** И если это тоже прозвучало с долей изрядного самодовольства и явственным «И это я тоже тебе говорил», то пусть первым бросит осуждающий комментарий тот, кто сам ни разу не испытывал удовлетворения, произнося нечто подобное.


	20. Клетка для демона, или По эту сторону двери, выходящей на юг

— Ангел! Какого черта?!

— Э-м-м-м… а не мог бы ты выражать свои мысли чуточку поконкретнее, мой дорогой?

— Какого черта мне нравится эта чертова пижама?!

Вопрос оказался настолько нелепым и был произнесен таким обвиняющим тоном, что Азирафаэль сразу и не нашелся, что ответить. Моргнул только. 

Кроули сидел на диване с ногами, свернувшись в одну из своих обычных поз*, и развлекался тем, что теребил свою пижамную куртку: оттягивал то воротник, то манжеты, то края нагрудных карманов, крутил верхнюю пуговицу с таким остервенением, словно вознамерился ее оторвать, и при этом еще и морщился, словно Синдерелла, которую заставили отделять чечевицу от опарышей.

— Ну так и какого же черта, ангел?!

— Дай-ка подумать, мой дорогой… — Азирафаэль чопорно приподнял брови. — Может быть, у тебя наконец-то появился хороший вкус и тебе начали нравиться действительно качественные стильные вещи?

— Она фланелевая, ангел! Фланелевая! Она не может мне нравиться! И она _не стильная!_

— Стильная.

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да. Просто это стиль такой… ну… классический.

— Ты хотел сказать «старомодный»!

— Ничего подобного. Я хотел сказать «проверенный временем».

— Она не может мне нравиться! 

Кроули повторил это почти обиженно и вороватым движением погладил черный рукав — с удовольствием погладил, тем самым напрочь опровергая только что сказанное. Заметил, что от внимания Азирафаэля его движение не ускользнуло, насупился, краснея ушами, и тут же снова кинулся в атаку, обвиняюще уставив палец в сторону ангела:

— Признавайся! Это твои ангельские штучки, да?! Ты что-то со мной сделал, пока я тут…

У человеческой оболочки Азирафаэля внезапно возникли проблемы с дыханием. Хорошо, что эта функция вовсе не обязательна, если ты ангел. Плохо, что улыбка, наверное, тоже стала вымученной.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты говоришь, мой дорогой.

Ох. Ничуть не менее фальшиво, чем улыбка. Ни один демон такому не поверит, а уж Кроули...

— Ха! Так я тебе и поверил!

Странно, но он говорит так, словно верит. Или очень хочет поверить. Даже фразу использовал привычную, за долгие годы ставшую уже почти ритуальной, на нее обычно следовал такой же почти ритуальный ответ, гордый, уверенный, пафосный: «Мне можно верить, мой дорогой, я же ангел!» Обычно следовал. Да.

Азирафаэль опустил взгляд. Снял с колена невидимую пылинку. Вздохнул.

И так ничего и не сказал.

***

Наверное, надо было признаваться сразу. Наверное, надо было, да. А теперь уже нельзя, потому что теперь уже не объяснишь, почему тянул так долго. Раз скрывал, значит, не просто так, значит, было что скрывать. Хорошее не скрывают. И остается только молчать и улыбаться, словно все подозрения Кроули совершенно беспочвенны и никакого обмена телами вовсе не было — если он, конечно, подозревает именно его. Но ведь что-то же он подозревает? Иначе зачем ему это все...

Все эти постоянные намеки, шуточки, провокации… 

_«Я никогда не любил какао, ангел! Разумеется, я хочу еще чашечку, и почему это вдруг маленькую?!»_

_«Мне скучно, ангел! Почитай мне что-нибудь из Шекспира, всегда его терпеть не мог...»_

_«Я знаю, как ты пахнешь, ангел! Но я не имею понятия, почему теперь точно так же пахну и я!»_

Это ведь не может быть случайным совпадением, правда? Вон и Всевышний тоже говорила о чем-то подобном. Сходство пси-теней, куздры эти еще тентуриальные... Наверное, действительно следы остаются и их невозможно скрыть.

Азирафаэль сидел на низеньком пуфике на пороге своего магазина и смотрел, как в Сохо прокрадывается утро, серое, робкое и неуверенное, словно припозднившийся ночной воришка, которому опять не повезло. Утро явно чувствовало себя лишним на этой улице и старалось выглядеть как можно более незаметным. Дождь не то чтобы шел, он скорее топтался на месте, висел в воздухе влажной полупрозрачной кисеей, чуть шевелящейся под порывами ветра. С улицы тянуло зябкой сыростью. Азирафаэль поежился, но не стал закрывать дверь: ему хотелось проветриться и даже, возможно, слегка замерзнуть.

К тому же, если не присматриваться, так можно было притвориться, что дверь открыта _по-настоящему_ , на всех уровнях. И никакой защитной сферы нет и в помине. А значит, никакой клетки тоже нет. И он никого в нее не загонял. И не удерживает. Конечно же нет. Даже из самых добрых и возвышенных побуждений и исключительно для его же пользы и безопасности, конечно же, но… 

Клетка есть клетка.

Он сбежал сюда минут пятнадцать назад под предлогом приготовления какао, воспользовавшись тем, что Кроули снова принялся терзать эспандер. Настоящее какао варить не так-то просто, делать это надо на медленном огне, в специальной кастрюльке и непрерывно взбивая венчиком для получения нежнейшей воздушной пенки, и Азирафаэль повторял это Кроули достаточно часто, чтобы иметь определенную надежду быть услышанным. Значит, еще минут пятнадцать в запасе есть. Может быть, двадцать. Или даже и больше, эспандером Кроули увлекся по-настоящему, от Азирафаэля только отмахнулся досадливо: вали, мол, ангел, не до тебя. Может быть, вообще не обратит внимания на то, что ангела нет слишком долго. Может, для него это не будет долго, ну мало ли. К тому же Азирафаэль, похоже, его своим присутствием в последнее время только раздражает, провоцируя на очередные «Какого черта, ангел?!». Вот и ладно, вот и отдохнем друг от друга и от… присутствия.

Азирафаэлю было очень нужно подумать, и подумать как следует, а думать рядом с Кроули было проблематично. Рядом с Кроули приходилось реагировать. Думать стоило рядом с дверью — той самой, выходящей на южную сторону.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и снова поежился.

Наверное, все дело в том, что эта дверь ведет на юг. А Азирафаэль находится по другую ее сторону, то есть на севере. Поэтому ему так холодно. Конечно же, именно поэтому. А не потому, что его магазин оказался идеальной ловушкой.

Не восток и не запад, не низ и не верх, не черное и не белое. Нейтралитет. Азирафаэль не помнил, чтобы задумывался об этом две с лишним сотни лет назад, рассматривая варианты. Но точно так же он не был уверен и в том, что совершенно не думал ни о чем подобном. Когда привычка прятать определенные мысли доведена до автоматизма, становится очень трудно понять, о чем ты думал на самом деле, а о чем только думал, что думать не стоит — или не думал вообще, потому что не стоит. 

Но мог ли он не подумать о том, что Кроули, уже тогда постоянно заговаривавший о «нашей стороне» (пусть и вроде бы не всерьез, вроде бы осторожно и в шутку, но слишком часто!) просто не сможет устоять перед дверью, выходящей на юг… ну и всем, что под нею могло подразумеваться? Мог ли Азирафаэль двести лет назад оказаться настолько глупым?

 _Или настолько подлым?_

Дверь на юг. Идеальная ловушка. Конечно же, Кроули не устоял! Да у него ни единого шанса не было, ему этот магазинчик понравился сразу, с первого взгляда на дверь. Ловушка захлопнулась уже тогда, сфера — это так, последний штришок, дополнительная ирония...

Кстати, об иронии: ну разве же не смешно, Азирафаэль, что твоя такая веселая шутка про «мы с тобой не друзья» оказалась вовсе не шуткой? А ведь ты был уверен, что это шутка и очень удачная. Прикрытие. Ложь во спасение и все такое. В кои-то веки сказал правду — и сам не заметил. «Мы с тобой не друзья, Кроули!» Ну да, так и есть. 

На друзей не расставляют ловушек.

Ветер бросил в лицо горсть мелких капель, Азирафаэль резко вздохнул и зажмурился. Время стремительно утекало сквозь пальцы, он замерз, но так и не смог ничего придумать. Не смог даже понять, кем он был двести лет назад — наивным дурачком, прячущим голову под крыло, или умной циничной сволочью. Впрочем, сейчас ему уже начинало казаться, что разницы особой и нет: и в том и в другом случае он был одинаково виноват...

— Ну и какого черта, ангел?!

Слишком возмущенно, слишком громко, слишком…

... _близко._

— Кроули!

Азирафаэль развернулся — резко, всем телом, даже не заметив, как жалобно скрипнул старинный наборный паркет под ножками пуфика. Попытался вскочить, но снова рухнул на сиденье, запутавшись в собственных переплетенных ногах.

— Ты зачем встал?!

— А сколько тебя еще ждать?! 

Он стоял у ближайшего книжного шкафа, незаметно (заметно! и тяжело! вот же зараза упрямая!) привалившись к нему боком, и выглядел при этом хотя и бледным, но до отвращения самодовольным. И как только умудрился подойти бесшумно?! Он же еле стоит!

— Тебе же нельзя!

— Вот еще... глупости. Пошли домой**, ангел.

— Да-да, сейчас…

Азирафаэлю наконец-то удалось распутать собственные ноги и ножки пуфика и вскочить. Кроули наблюдал с интересом, но комментировать не стал. Сам качнулся от шкафа к ангелу, меняя точку опоры, и руку ему на плечи тоже закинул сам, опираясь точно так же, как до этого опирался на полку с ранними выпусками «Песочного человека».

— Ну вот и зачем было…

— Не зли меня, ангел!

За их спинами сама собою аккуратно закрылась входная дверь, почти беззвучно щелкнув замками: это была правильная, хорошо вышколенная дверь, отлично умеющая справляться со своими обязанностями.

Думать рядом с Кроули невозможно, рядом с Кроули можно только реагировать. На то, что он еще догадается вытворить. А он догадается!

— Не надо делать из меня умирающего, ангел!

— Никто и не делает… Осторожнее! Вот… Да… Еще немного…

— И какао…

— Какао?.. А. Да, конечно…

— И это… Не… не пугай меня так.

— Что…

— Что… слышал. Не надо, ангел.

— Я? Тебя?

— Ну а кто же? Сидит там… весь такой… Что я думать должен? Что совсем достал, да?

— Ох, Кроули… Я же не то совсем…

— Вот и я… не… Вот и не надо. Ладно? И вообще! У нас же Соглашение, помнишь?

— Помню.

Кроули так возмущенно шипит и так серьезен по совершенно неподходящему поводу, что тугая пружина в груди разжимается как-то сама собой, проступая на губах облегченной улыбкой.

— Вот и помни!

— Мой дорогой, ты бы лучше активнее шевелил ногами, а не языком: нам еще семь шагов.

— Ха!

Странно, но Азирафаэлю показалось, что фары «бентли» сверкнули им вслед с каким-то очень знакомым прищуром. Он бы даже назвал его насмешливым и непостижимым, но… Наверное, все-таки показалось.

***

— Кроули… Я хотел тебе сказать…

— Ну? 

— Ох… Ну… Когда я говорил, что мы не друзья… 

— Ох, ангел… Может, не надо?

— Надо! Ты ведь… Я ведь… Это не было! Не было, понимаешь, я…

— Я знаю, ангел. 

— Да ничего ты не знаешь!

— Знаю. Это была просто шутка. Проехали.

— Да нет же! Я виноват, понимаешь?! Я хотел…

— Хорошо. Ты виноват, я виноват. Давай притворимся? Подыграй мне!

— Что?

— Ну я сделаю вид, что извинился. А ты — что меня простил. И все будут счастливы. Идет?

— Ох, Кроули! Ты можешь хоть иногда оставаться серьезным?!

— Могу. Секунды на две точно могу. Надо?

— Кроули!

— Ангел?

— Ты абсолютно! Фантастически! Совершеннейше! Невозможен!

— Я знаю.

— И не надо улыбаться так довольно! Это был вовсе не комплимент, мой дорогой!

— Я знаю.

— Ох… Ну и что с тобой делать?

— Какао.

***

Мир изменился — и остался прежним. И если кто-то думает, что так не бывает, то этот кто-то ошибается. Азирафаэль это знает точно.

Глаза у Кроули очень красивые. Они всегда у него были красивые, но теперь особенно — светло-светло-карие, почти золотистые, человеческие. Но такие они у него, только пока он спит — очень часто он спит с открытыми глазами, по старой змеиной привычке. И тогда видно.

Когда Кроули просыпается — его глаза становятся желтыми, а зрачок вертикальным. Иногда это происходит не сразу, и тогда Азирафаэль может еще некоторое время наслаждаться видом демона с человеческим лицом. До тех пор, пока тот не спохватится и не вернет все как было.

Как, по его мнению, все _должно быть…_

Азирафаэля это нисколько не раздражает, скорее даже наоборот. Ему достаточно и того, что он знает правду.

Кроули может сколько угодно притворяться, что все осталось как раньше и ничего не изменилось, и сам он тоже не изменился, такой же грозный ужасный демон, вовсе не найс. Азирафаэль не собирается ему мешать. Зачем? Пусть. Если ему так спокойнее — пусть притворяется и дальше. Азирафаэль может даже и подыграть, это несложно.

Азирафаэль знает, что Кроули действительно не изменился. Совершенно. Он остался тем же самым, каким и был до того самого первого «раньше», когда впервые решил, что желтый змеиный взгляд это круто, а черные крылья — вау как стильно.

__________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* То есть поз, совершенно немыслимых в исполнении ни единого другого существа, кроме Кроули, когда во все стороны топорщатся острые локти и колени и у любого стороннего наблюдателя создается смутное ощущение, что в создании композиции этой позы принимает участие как минимум вдвое больше конечностей и все они как минимум вдвое длиннее обычного.

** Всевышний не уверена, понял ли Азирафаэль, что именно Кроули имел в виду под этими словами (насчет самого Кроули Она тоже сомневается, хотя и несколько менее). Однако Она оптимистична и не считает безнадежными не только людей, но даже и ангелов, вне зависимости от окраски их крыльев. А потому уверена, что рано или поздно и до них дойдет, что дом — это не фундамент с крепким фасадом и даже (тут Она всегда позволяет себе ухмыльнуться) не _кровля_. Дом — это люди, которые тебя принимают и любят таким, какой ты есть. Ну или не люди. Те, к которым можно шагнуть под крыло… нет, не так — те, которые сами расправят над тобою крыло, не дожидаясь, пока их попросят об этом.

================================

***

Если бы Всевышний, которая с интересом наблюдает за многими событиями, происходящими на земле (и мало какие из географических локаций в последнее время привлекают Ее внимание чаще, чем некий угловой магазинчик в восточном Сохо), задалась вопросом, кому же из этой странной эфирно-оккультной парочки более повезло с гнездом, то даже и Она, пожалуй, с ответом бы затруднилась. А может быть, и нет. Если разобраться, то Азирафаэлю повезло безусловно — у него гнездо мало того что на нейтральной территории и с дверью, выходящей на нужную сторону, так еще и теплое и уютное, в таком хочется бывать любому, даже тем, кому гнезда вовсе и не нужны, кто и понятия не имеет ни о каких гнездах.

Однако Кроули, пожалуй, все-таки повезло больше: у него гнездо еще и заботливое.


	21. БОНУС. Странная парочка, или Бывает и хуже

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> https://vk.com/food_omens?w=wall-183997470_23044
> 
> драбблфест  
> тема АВТОМОБИЛЬ  
> Анна Матвеева🚑  
> Хотелось бы увидеть пейринг Бентли и мотоцикла Смерти из Роковой музыки. 😍

Сначала была роза.

Темно-темно-бордовая, почти черная, с ярко-алыми высверками по краю каждого упругого лепестка, из которых она и была скручена, словно из противоречий: тугая и пышная одновременно, изысканно стильная, почти до хрупкой утонченности, если рассматривать ее отдельно на фоне черной автоэмали, — и невыносимо вульгарная в своей абсолютной неуместности среди раритетных изданий и драгоценных фолиантов.  
Слишком не вписывающаяся в царство ломких и пожелтевших от времени страниц, сухих пергаментов и пыльных свитков. Слишком живая.

И что характерно — это была вовсе не та роза, которую Азирафаэль случайно раздавил три недели назад. 

Азирафаэль ничего не сказал. Ни про первую розу, ни про вторую, ни просто так в пространство, ни Кроули. Три недели назад он сам прижал розу дворником, потому что положенный на капот цветок неминуемо оказывался на ковре — Азирафаэлю просто надоело его поднимать. Впрочем, прижимание дворником не помогло: роза снова оказалась на полу, где ангел ее благополучно и раздавил, так что не о чем и говорить было. Девочка упрямая, девочке не нравилось стоять с розою на капоте, девочка добилась своего. _Тогда_ — не нравилось. Вот и все. О чем тут говорить?

Что-то изменилось?.. Ну да, изменилось. Многое. Только вот говорить об этом Азирафаэль тоже не собирался. Даже, скорее, не тоже, а тем более, потому что сказать — очень часто значит спугнуть, да и, в конце концов, это вовсе не его дело. А Кроули не слепой (уже не слепой, слава Всевышнему!), может и сам увидеть. Если захочет. В конце концов, «бентли» ведь так и осталась стоять в ротонде, между четвертой и пятой колоннами. Хочется девочке теперь стоять с розой на капоте, ну и пускай себе стоит. Ну не выгонять же ее на улицу, в самом-то деле? У Азирафаэля на такое просто не щелкались пальцы.

Четыре дня спустя Азирафаэль увидел розу в третий раз. И это была уже другая роза — более длинный стебель, менее раскрытый цветок, почти бутон. И лежала она на лобовом стекле, вызывающе так, прижатая левым дворником.

Азирафаэль и на этот раз ничего не сказал. Посмотрел только. Осуждающе так посмотрел, _со значением._

И...

Вы никогда не пробовали переиграть в гляделки автомобиль? И не пробуйте. Гиблое это дело даже для ангела, Азирафаэль может подтвердить. Через восемь минут он моргнул и отвел глаза, оставляя победу за более выдержанным противником. Может быть, у Кроули бы и получилось, Кроули умеет неделями не моргать, а ангел на подобное не способен ни одним из своих глаз, пусть даже их и почти тысяча. 

Так что Азирафаэль опять отступил. Хотя на этот раз и слегка встревожился.

«Бентли» победно сверкала фарами в упор. И так же упорно делала вид, что совершенно не замечает никаких новшеств на своем лобовом стекле.

А еще через два дня Азирафаэль всполошился уже всерьез, потому что не обнаружил в ротонде ни новой розы, ни самой «бентли»…

***

— Ангел, не суетись.

— Как ты можешь?! Она же неизвестно где! Неизвестно с кем!

— Как раз очень даже хорошо известно, с кем, ангел.

— Тем более! Ты его видел хоть раз?! А я видел! У него впереди лошадиный череп! Представляешь?! А под сиденьем — корпус из грудной клетки! Из ребер, Кроули! Человеческих ребер!

— Ну ты же помнишь, чей он байк, ангел… Он как бы обязан... соответствовать.

— А вдруг он ее… поцарапает?!

— Ха! Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.

— Кроули! Тебе все хиханьки!

— Ангел, да не волнуйся ты так, она девочка взрослая, постоять за себя умеет. А он… Ну он хотя бы стильный. В своем собственном стиле, конечно. И музыку любит. У них найдется немало общего. В конце концов, это не худший вариант.

— Да что может быть хуже?!

— Я скажу только два слова: Дик Турпин.

Пауза.

— Вот то трехколесное японское уе... убожество? К нашей девочке? Кроули, ты серьезно?

— Да.

На этот раз пауза дольше.

Потом — очень спокойно и очень деловито:

— Кроули, знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду на кухню. Надо сварить какао. Смерть обещал заглянуть и посидеть, пока ребята… Надо сварить самую большую кастрюлю какао, как ты думаешь, дорогой?

— Думаю, что ты, как всегда, прав, ангел.


End file.
